Shadow's Big Harem 2
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Sequel to Shadow's Big Harem: Shadow is back and he's not done with his untold stories yet. There are some more random girls he slept with. Sit back and enjoyed the ride to this hot, crazy, sexy and steamy story. ShadowxHarem. Accepting requests or suggestions! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Big Harem 2

Chapter 1: Fiend Hunter

Author Note: I almost have like 30,000 views of my big story: Shadow's Big Harem. Thank you all for the views, reviews and the patience. Here is the next sequel to this story and new ladies will be appearing throughout the story and some ladies that Shadow slept with will return back to the story to sleep with Shadow once again to the everlasting sex.

Anyway, here is the first chapter and let's get things started here everyone and… ENJOY!

Shadow was at his residence watching TV with the 2 sirens: Lilith and Maya as they sat next to Shadow in both sides cuddled up with him. They were watching NCIS: Las Angelas that kept them occupied. Shadow suddenly gets a call from his cell phone turns out it was Sonic who was calling him and so Shadow had decided to answer his phone.

"Hello" Shadow greeted

"Hey Shadow, what's up buddy" Sonic greeted

"Sonic, hi nothing really just hanging with the sirens and watching TV what about you?"

"Nothing much dude. I'm just here with my buddy Tails socializing and hanging out. Do you want to hang out with us Shadow"

"Hmm... Sounds interesting, sure i'll hang out. I'll be there in about 7 minutes"

"Ok, see you then Shadow"

"You too"

Shadow hanged up the phone and Lilith began to asked:

"Was that Sonic on the phone?" Lilith asked

"Yes and i'm going to hang out with him and Tails" Shadow responded

"Oh ok... You should go hang out with them baby. Besides, we'll be ok from here"

"Well... If you ladies say so"

"Yeah and later on when you get back, me and Lilith here got a big surprise for you" Maya stated smiling

"Ok ok i'll go ladies and put that surprise on hold once I get back"

Lilith and Maya smiled and planted a kiss on the cheek on both sides on Shadow

"Definitely" Lilith and Maya said happily

_Meanwhile..._

Shadow arrived to Sonic's residence. He parked his bike and heads to the door. Once he stopped, he rings the doorbell and Sonic begun opening the door.

"Shadow, hey come on in" Sonic greeted happily

"Hey Sonic, good to see you" Shadow responded stepping inside

The two hedgehogs head over to the living room and took a seat on the couch and Tails was sitting on a chair.

"Hey Shadow" Tails happily greeted

"Hey yourself" Shadow responded

"So Shads, what's up with you. What's new with you?" Sonic asked

"Nothing really just being me. What about you, where's Samus?"

"Well... She's with Peach and Zelda with their girl time of course. Second she's been doing good and our relationship is been excellent so far"

"Oh"

"So um... What you been doing so fa Shadow?" Tails asked

"Well... Nothing I guess, just hanging out with the sirens and have a little fun of course"

"Oh ok"

"Yes and Sonic, I haven't been completely honest with you"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"Well... There is a lot more woman that I've been sleeping lately that I haven't told you yet"

"WHAT! You mean there's more woman that you've been sleeping with?"

"Yes..."

"What... Shadow, you had sex with a lot of woman?" Tails asked

"Yes he did, he slept with She-Hulk, Harvey Quinn, Elastigirl, Yuffie, Shego, Powergirl, Supergirl, Catwoman, Mai Shiramui, Leona Heidern, Juri Han, Chun-Li, Crimson Viper, Anna and Nina Williams, Black Cat, Jill Valentine, Ada Wong, Cammy White, Carmelita Fox, Madame Rouge, Black Widow, Morrigan Aensland, Mad Moxxi, Rangiku, Sonya Blade, Jade, Sindel, Black Canary, Wonder Woman and all of the ladies that I could not remember" Sonic explained

"Wow... That's a lot of woman that you slept with Shadow"

"Yeah and there is more ladies that I slept with and I even slept with Tifa Lockhart" Shadow responded

"YOU SLEPT WITH TIFA!" Sonic and Tails yelled

"Yes I did"

"Man Shadow... What have you been getting yourselves into?" Sonic asked

"I wish I knew"

"Enough with that matter, so who was the first lady that you slept with Shads?"

"Well... I do happen to slept with this girl named: **Rachel: the Fiend Hu****nter**"

"The one who helped Ryu Hayabusa throughout his quest?" Tails asked

"Yep that's the one, I met her when I was at this city that I could not remember the name but it was at a club..."

_Flashback..._

_Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form who was travel to the city and stopped by to a club. When he arrived there, there was some screaming coming from the club. Shadow rushes inside the club and sees the people exiting out the club. Shadow sees a monster in the club battling against a blonde female with a big axe and slicing the monster's head and blood splattered to the ground._

"_Whoa..." Shadow stuttered_

_Shadow watch as the beast laid there dead and sees the woman who noticed Shadow but she decided to walk towards him._

"_Hi" the female greeted_

"_Hi" Shadow responded_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and you are…"_

_Rachel, I'm a fiend hunter"_

"_So that monster was a fiend I see?"_

"_Yes of course, speaking of which. Are you busy?"_

"_No I'm not, what's in your mind"_

"_Well…"_

_Minutes later…_

_Shadow and Rachel were making out in a hotel room and kissing crazily, Shadow start caressing Rachel's breasts causing her to moan softly._

"_Uh…" Rachel moaned_

"_You like the feeling don't you?" Shadow whispered_

"_Yes… Keep going, don't stop. I want this and I want it now"_

"_If you say so"_

_Shadow continued caressing Rachel's breasts making moan some more. After a few seconds, Shadow pulls out her breasts and then start to suck on them while fondling them. Rachel then moaned some more and wrapping her hand around Shadow's neck moaning._

"_Mmm… Yes, right there Shadow, keep going. Keep sucking on them. Uh" Rachel moaned_

_Shadow kept pleasuring Rachel for a few minutes and the 2 then start to turn things up a notch. They helped each other stripping off their clothes and kissing too. After that, Rachel climbed on the bed and gestured Shadow to come closer and also giving him the *Come and Get Me* look on her face. Shadow smiled and start climbing on the bed and gets on top of Rachel. They start kissing once again while Shadow cover themselves with the bedsheets._

_Their kiss was smooth, soft, passionate and tender. They start tongue kissing as their tongues start wrestling each other for minor of minutes and return back to the regular passionate kiss. Rachel flipped Shadow over and she was now on top of Shadow inserting his shaft inside of her wet pussy._

"_This time… I'm on top" Rachel said smiling and moaning_

"_Whatever you say beautiful" Shadow responded_

"_Hope you're ready because I'm going to ride you all... Night... Long baby"_

"_C'mon, let it rip then beautiful"_

_Rachel smiled and begin moving her hips onto Shadow and onto his shaft as it start arouse Rachel making her moan softly in pleasure. Shadow smiled and places his hands behind his head and letting Rachel take control and take charge. Rachel close her eyes moaning of pleasure. She even start to squeeze her own large breasts while moaning and bouncing onto Shadow's shaft._

"_Uh... Harder... Deeper" Rachel moaned_

"_Man you're tight Rachel and it feels so good while the heat is arousing me" Shadow responded_

"_I know baby, come on Shadow. Harder... It's so big"_

_Rachel kept on moaning while riding on top of Shadow. She start to boost things up when she bounces on Shadow hard and fast increase the heat and the pleasure. She start to breathe heavily of pleasure and placing her hands onto Shadow's chest moaning crazily as it was increasing every pleasure. Rachel rolled her eyes while bouncing on Shadow hard and fast as their sex and mood went on and on everlasting and nonstop._

_Rachel's moans kept on increasing from the amount of pleasure and satisfaction. Shadow start to groan knowing he was getting close to climaxing with Rachel. They on like this for 4 hours nonstop and They were even sweating of the sexual heat and pleasure. Rachel moaned and breathe heavily of pleasure moaning crazily and Shadow groaning as the two were about to climax._

"_Oh Shadow... I'm... I'M CUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Rachel screamed_

"_ARGH! Me too Rachel, I'm about to... GYAAAAAH" Shadow responded groaning_

_Seconds later, Shadow and Rachel then start reaching their climax and their limit together. Rachel collapsed on the bed snuggling up with Shadow._

"_Mmm... That was so amazing" Rachel said smiling_

"_It... Sure was" Shadow responded_

_Rachel smiled and kisses Shadow on the cheek and the 2 drifted off asleep for the rest of the night._

**Well... Here you all have it, a nice first chapter to this sequel of my big story. Yep I added Rachel from the Ninja Gaiden series. Also, I will not be taking any requests because I already made a list to the girls that I chose and will add them throughout my story so sorry for any of you guys want to give a request or a suggestion.**

**So read and review everyone. If you guys do have request or a suggestion and hoping that I would add her to my story, feel free to review or pm me if you do.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All-Star Affair

"So that's much about it, we kept in touch and we're good friends" Shadow finished explaining his story

"Wow… You and Rachel, my goodness" Sonic responded shaking his head in disbelief

"Yeah so um… Who was the next and second lady that slept with you" Tails asked

"Well… Let me give you an hint, remember when we was at the All-Star Sega event of racing?" Shadow asked smiling

"Yeah what about it" Sonic responded cocking his eyebrow

"Well… You remember when I was out missing after the event"

"Yeah, me, Tails and Knuckles were looking for you and someone was looking for someone as it was Vyse looking for someone that caught his eye"

"Well… Me and **Ulala** slept together and had sex"

"WHAT! You of all people had sex with Ulala from Space Channel 5?"

"Yep I'm not lying, it was after the event when I was racing and was in first place…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was driving his vehicle and was in first place racing to the finish line. Vyse was almost close to bypass Shadow but Shadow ram his car to Vyse's vehicle and Vyse lost control and Shado was now placed in first getting the chant from the fans. Ulala smiled and eyed on Shadow into lust and affection._

"_Mmm… He looks so sexy because of his looks. I am sure going to have some fun with that handsome devil" Ulala said smiling_

_Minutes later…_

_Shadow walked through the hallways and just he was about to turn until someone pulled Shadow inside the closet knowing it was Ulala smiling at him._

"_Ulala, what're you?" Shadow stuttered_

"_Shh… Just let me enjoy this fun that I'm going to enjoy with you" Ulala responded_

"_Well… Since you want this then I'll let you have it no… (Pulls Ulala close to him) Come here"_

"_Mmm… You are so handsome"_

_Ulala start to kiss Shadow on the lips and the 2 had now start making out together and they last the kiss for 11 minutes. While kissing, Shadow start to rub Ulala's crotch and making her moan inside Shadow's mouth while making out with him. Ulala wrapping her arms around Shadow and the 2 start kissing crazily and Ulala start rubbing Shadow's crotch._

_Ulala broke the kiss and squatted down, unzipping Shadow's pants and pulling out his erected shaft making Ulala smiled._

"_Mmm… I am so going to suck it nice and good and make you cum for me baby" Ulala said seductively_

_Ualal start to place Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and start to suck on Shadow's shaft nice and slow causing Shadow to lean back and begin moaning. Ualal giggled and start to suck on Shadow's shaft as she bop her head back and forth in rhythm and making shadow moan._

"_Oh yeah… That's it, keep going beautiful" Shadow moaned_

_Ulala look up at Shadow and look back at Shadow's shaft sucking on him hard and slow. She even start increasing the speed and the rhythm making Shadow moan some more._

"_Ah… That's it, that's it Ulala. Just only a couple more minutes" Shadow moaned_

_This went on for 9 minutes and Shadow then suddenly burst his load of cum in Ulala's mouth and on her face and Ulala stroking Shadow's shaft and more cum start to burst some more on her face once again. Ulala licking her lips and looking up at Shadow._

"_Mmm… It so delicious, I love it" Ulala said getting back on her feet and rubbing Shadow's shaft with her hand smiling_

"_Well now that's done, time to gt this party started then" Shadow responded_

_Shadow turned Ulala and she start to face herself against the wall and had her hands against the wall looking back at Shadow. Shadow start to pull down Ulala's white panties and rub her wet pussy making her moaning in pleasure._

"_Uh…" Ulala moaned_

"_You like that don't you?" Shadow asked seductively_

"_Yes… What are you waiting for, please put it inside me. Put your cock in and fuck me"_

"_Your wish has granted"_

_Shadow places his shaft inside Ulala's pussy and start to thrust his waist into Ulala making her moan._

"_Uh… Yes Shadow, harder… Deeper" Ulala moaned_

"_You're so tight and it feels so good" Shadow moaned_

"_Uh… Right there Shadow"_

_Ulala kept on moaning feeling her body aroused from Shadow's shaft. Shadow had then start to heat things up when he start to increase his pace and speed making Ulala moan some more moaning hard when Shadow pumped into Ulala fast._

"_Yes… Right there, give it to me. Give me that cock, harder… Faster… Deeper" Ulala moaned_

_Shadow smiled naughtily and kept on with his pace and speed making Ulala moan more and more pleasure._

_Meanwhile…_

_Sonic and Tails were hanging out together and wondered where Shadow is._

"_Hey, has anyone seen Shadow lately?" Tails asked_

"_I asked Vyse and he told me he didn't see Shadow but he was looking for someone that nobody hasn't seen around lately" Sonic responded_

_Elsewhere, back to the closet…_

_Shadow pumped into Ulala fast, hard and deep making her moan crazily and hard. They were even sweating of pleasure and the heat was rising for the 2 of them. Ulala's ass cheeks start clapping from Shadow's thrusts and biting her lip and moaning of pleasure._

"_Uh… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Right there Shadow, almost there… Almost there, I'm getting close baby" Ulala moaned_

"_Me too, I'm getting close Ulala" Shadow responded while groaning_

_This went on for 4 and a half hours everlasting and nonstop sex. Ulala couldn't take much more of the pleasure and couldn't hold it any longer._

"_Uh uh uh… Shadow… I'm… __**I'M CUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**__!" Ulala screamed_

"_GYAAAH ME TOO" Shadow responded groaning_

_As minutes went by, Shadow and Ulala reach their limit and climax together. Shadow pulled out his shaft from Ulala's pussy and backed away panting and exhausted. Ulala look back at Shadow giggled._

"_That was amazing" Ulala said smiling_

"_Yeah… it was wasn't it" Shadow responded softly_

"_You're real good, do you think we can do this again sometime"_

"_Hmm… Maybe if you're up for it"_

"_How about… Now, let's go to my room and have some more fun. Plus this time, I want to be on top"_

"_Sure, let's go but first. Can we rest for a bit, I'm pretty well tired"_

"_Sure thing handsome"_

**Well there you all have it, a second chapter to this sequel. I took the habit to add Ulala from Space Channel 5 to the story where they let at the All-Star acing event. I hope you all like so read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quarian Affection

"So you and Ulala had it going on huh, man I can't believe how freaky she was" Sonic said but get a slap by the back of the head by Tails

"Sonic…" Tails called

"What I didn't mean to say it but it's true"

"Ok ok enough with all of that" Shadow exclaimed

"Yeah you're right so who was the third lucky lady?"

"Hmm… I'm going to say **Tali' Zorah nar Rayya**"

"SAY WHAT!" You slept with Tali who had a thing for Captain Sheppard?"

"Yep in the flesh, I met her at the Spaceship when I was chaos control to their world and ended up to that starcraft and met John Shepard. He was quick to be friends with and I was socializing with him until that moment…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow was aboard on a ship and was at the control room talking to Captain Sheppard the hero of the universe and protector to._

"_Chaos Energy I see… Hmm, I think we could use someone like you to help us defeat the Reapers Shadow" Shepard said smiling_

"_Hmm… Maybe or maybe not who knows. Anyway, have you talking to Liara lately?" Shadow responded_

"_No I haven't I've been so caught up of what's happening and the big war against the Reapers. I've never had any time"_

"_I see… At least you know what you're doing and find that time to talk to Liara, she misses you sir"_

"_I will and thank you Shadow"_

"_Don't mention it"_

"_Shadow, there someone I haven't introduced you yet"_

"_I've already met Miranda, Kat, Jacob and everyone"_

"_Yeah but she's a Quarian. Come on, I'll take you to see her"_

_Shadow followed John Shepard to meet the Quarian and once they get down to Engineering Quarters and they see a Quarian female._

"_Shadow, I would like for you to meet Tali' Zorah nar Rayya" Shepard introduced_

"_Oh hi Shepard, who's this new friend of yours" Tali asked_

"_Tali, this is Shadow the hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form"_

"_Oh a pleasure to meet you Shadow (Extends her hand for a handshake)"_

"_(Shakes Tali's hand) You too"_

"_I'll let you too get to know each other a bit and I got to go talk Liara, I'll see you guys in a bit" Shepard said leaving out_

"_So… You're a Ultimate life Form huh?" Tali nervously asked_

"_Yes I am, I hear you're a Quarian right?" Shadow questioned_

"_Yes I am of course, so what type of skills you have?"_

"_I control chaos energy and I master mixed martial arts"_

"_Interesting, do you want to continue this conversation at a quiet place or some sort"_

"_Sure, quiet is good"_

_Shadow and Tali left to a quiet place as they were at the quiet room in the Crew's quarters. They took a seat on the bed and there was silence for the moment until Shadow broke the silence._

"_So um… What's it like at Quarian planet or something?" Shadow asked_

"_Peace and a beautiful life until the Reapers destroyed my home and my people are suffering throughout the world" Tali responded sadly_

"_I'm… I'm so sorry"_

"_Yes… So am I, now I'm fighting with Shepard to help my people and win this war against the Reapers"_

"_That's good at least you are helping your people and fight off against the Reapers. You guys will succeed this war and let your people live in harmony once again"_

"_Thank you Shadow and can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah what is it?"_

"_Um… Do you feel a connection?"_

"_What kind of connection?"_

"_I don't know like a… Love connection I guess, I used to have feelings for Shepard but now he's dating Liara"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yes I'm sorry I asked you that question"_

"_No no it's ok, why don't we spend some time together and comfort each other"_

"_I'm… Open for any suggestions"_

"_Good… Now take off your mask, I want to see your mask"_

"_Um… Ok and I don't want to get you infected"_

"_Nonsense, I'll use my chaos energy in order not to get infected"_

"_Ok then"_

_Shadow smiled and was about to take off the mask but Shadow decided not to._

"_As matter of fact, keep it on. I don't want something bad happen to you ok" Shadow demanded_

"_I understand and thank you"_

"_No problem"_

_Shadow start to rip out the part of her outfit which show her pussy and anal. Shadow start to rub Tali's pussy soft and slow making Tali softly out of pleasure._

"_Uh…" Tali moaned_

"_You like it" Shadow asked_

"_Yes, please continue"_

"_As you wish"_

_Shadow continue rubbing Tali's pussy some more and as minutes went by, Shadow then start to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his erected shaft and pick up Tali and holding her into a stand and carry position and inserting his shaft inside Tali's pussy and begin thrusting into Tali which making Tali moan. While moaning, Tali start wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck and looking back and moaned while feeling aroused by Shadow's shaft._

"_Uh… Uh uh uh…" Tali moaned_

_Shadow continuing pumping into Tali's Pussy as much as he could for a few minutes and minutes after, they switched positions and Shadow was behind Tali standing behind her and Tali was in a bodyguard position. Shadow inserted his shaft inside Tali's pussy and pumps it in slowly into Tali who was now moaning crazily of pleasure._

_Shadow smiled naughtily while thrusting into Tali as she was moaning crazily wanting more pleasure and true satisfaction._

"_Uh… Shadow, it feels so good… Uh" Tali moaned_

"_I'm guessing that you like this feeling huh" Shadow asked while pumping_

"_Yes I do, please keep going. It feels so… Oh yes"_

_Shadow continue on thrusting into Tali for a few more minutes and after that, Shadow turns things up a notch when Shadow start to pull Tali's arms and rapidly thrust her in a Prison Guard position and Tali start to scream in pleasure moaning very crazily._

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Shadow" Tali moaned_

_Meanwhile…_

_Shepard had just finished having a good conversation with Liara and had a smile on his face._

"_I'm glad and happy that I get a chance to talk to Liara. I need to thank Shadow for his help and I wonder what he and Tali are doing?" Shepard wondered rubbing his chin_

_Elsewhere…_

_Tali was on top of Shadow in a cowgirl position and Tali was bouncing onto Shadow hard and faster and Shadow wrapped his hands around her hips groaning of pleasure. Tali's ass start to bounce and jiggle from every movement and bounce from bouncing onto Shadow while being aroused and satisfiying from Shadow's shaft inside her pussy._

"_Yes… Yes yes yes, right there Shadow. Uh it feels so goiod" Tali moaned_

_Tali continued on bouncing on Shadow and moaning hard and crazy. Shadow smile and begin to give Tali a smack in the ass causing her to yelp and closing her eyes while moaning/ Tali look back and place her left hand on her ass moaning hard as Shadow's shaft went deep into her pussy._

_After 35 minutes, Shadow got Tali off and got her onto a doggystyle position but instead Shadow had then start to insert his shaft inside her pussy once again and it was arousing Tali all over again making Tali moan hard and crazy in pleasure. She even rolled her eyes while being pumped by Shadow._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh! Oh Shadow, harder… Faster… DEEPER" Tali moaned_

"_You like it don't you" Shadow naughtily asked while thrusting_

"_Yes yes yes I do… Shadow… I don't think… I don't think I can hold it any longer. I'm about to cum"_

"_Me too I'm getting close Tali"_

"_Uh… Yes Shadow, give it to me. Keep going, satisfy me. __**SATISFY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**__"_

_The sex went on for hour and hour nonstop and it had lasted for 5 and a half hours. Shadow groaned and knew he was about to climax and Tali moaned crazily and hard. Shadow and Tali were even sweating of heat of the sexual moment as they were about to climax soon._

"_Yes Shadow… SHADOW… __**SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW**__" Tali screamed_

"_ARGH! TALI!" Shadow cried_

_Seconds later, Shadow and Tali start to climax and reaching their limit together. Shadow pulls out his shaft out of Tali's pussy and collapsed on the bed exhausted. Tali laid on her stomach groaning of pleasure._

"_Wow… That was incredible, you're good" Tali complimented_

"_Yeah… Thank you, I always try my best" Shadow responded_

"_But still Shadow, it was incredible, I enjoyed it. Can we um… You know, do this again sometime"_

"_Sure whenever you're up for it"_

"_Thank"_

"_You're welcome but right now, I just want to get some rest"_

**There you all have it a nice third chapter with Tali' Zorah nar Rayya the Quarian from the Mass Effect series. Yep I added her to the story. I hope you all enujoy this chapter as more on the way stay tuned for the next chapter and the lucky lady. So read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Milf Affair

"All day and night? You and Tali, oh my goodness Shadow. I can't believe you slept with the Quarian chick and can last than I expected" Sonic said in surprised

"We went on and on for many hour and everlasting and Tali was sure was moaning pretty hard" Shadow responded explaining his story

"But yeah Shadow… Who was the next lucky lady that slept with you?"

"Well… I do happen to sleep with **Vanessa** from King of Fighters"

"Wait… You slept with the Milf who has a child?"

"What… Really" Tails added

"Yep, I went to go visit her at her residence to pay a visit and see how she was doing and not that I get an unexpected surprised…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow arrived to a residence and was paying a visit to a friend. Shadow had arrived to his destination and exiting his bike. He walks over to the door and start to ring the door bell._

"_Coming" the woman shouted_

_Shadow waited patiently and soon the door began to open and it was a female red hair woman who had on her white buttoned t-shirt with a red tie. She even wore brown wide-legged chaps and brown shoes and also she wore red panties with it too. The woman start to lean on the door frame seductively and licking her lips starring at Shadow with lustful eyes._

"_Well hello Shadow, I've been expecting you to be here and I've been waiting for you" the woman seductively said_

"_Wow Vanessa… You look… Wow" Shadow stuttered without any words to say_

"_Come on in, my child is at her friend's house and we have the whole house to ourselves big boy"_

_Vanessa takes Shadow's hands and pulls him inside the residence and closing the door. Vanessa took Shadow to the bedroom and once they got inside the bedroom, there were candles lighted, a scent of the candles were giving a nice smell of scene around the room, there was some soft music playing as it was playing __**2 Men 4 Soul – Sex Me**__. Shadow looked around the place and was pretty impress._

"_Like what you done to your bedroom" Shadow complimented_

"_Thank you handsome now come on. The fun is about to start" Vanessa responded seductively_

_Vanessa pulls Shadow to the bed and got him to lay on his back. Shadow laid his head on the pillows and Vanessa smiled seductively and starts to undress Shadow's pants and taking them off of him. Shadow had on his red silk boxers on and Vanessa pulled out his shaft and start to stroke it slowly while it was erected to its full size._

"_Mmm… It so big, why don't give you a nice tease" Vanessa seductively said_

_Vanessa gets on top of Shadow and was now rubbing her crotch on Shadow's shaft giving the ultimate life form a lapdance._

"_Hope you're ready because I'm going to make you cum" Vanessa said smiling_

_Vanessa had already start to rub her crotch on Shadow's shaft and moving her hips. Shadow watch as Vanessa go with it and moving her hips to the song and the tension for the 2 of them start to rise._

_Vanessa place her hands behind her head and smiled at Shadow while moving her hips grinding on Shadow's shaft making Shadow groan._

"_You like it handsome" Vanessa asked smiling_

"_Yeah… it feels good" Shadow responded_

_Vanessa kept on grinding Shadow's shaft moving her hips. Shadow starts to watch as Vanessa's breasts start to jiggle and bounce from every movement which Vanessa began to notice._

"_It's ok, you can touch them" Vaneesa said_

"_What…" Shadow stuttered_

"_Touch my breasts, go ahead. Touch them, squeeze them, tease them as much as you like. I don't mind since it's just the two of us here"_

"_Well ok, if you say so"_

_Shadow grab Vanessa's large D-cup breasts and fondle them a bit. Shadow start squeezes them and rubbing them making Vanessa moaned._

"_Oooo your hands are so gentle, keep going Shadow. My breasts are very sensitive" Vanessa moaned_

_Vanessa kept moaning of pleasure while Shadow fondle on her breasts and she kept grinding on Shadow's shaft. Minutes later, Vanessa then start to heat things up when she turned around and start to rub her ass on Shadow's shaft giving him a nice buttjob. Shadow then start groaning as Vaneesa's ass start arousing Shadow and increasing the pressure of the pleasure._

"_Does my ass feel good Shadow" Vanessa asked_

"_Yes it does… I'm getting close" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm… Come on baby, cum for me. Cum for me, let it out baby"_

_Vanessa move her hips fast for Shadow while he was groaning and minutes later, Shadow start to burst his cum climaxing._

"_Did you enjoy it baby" Vanessa asked lustfully_

"_Yeah… I did, that buttjob was good" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm… I'm glad that you enjoyed it baby"_

"_Yeah and I'm about to make you enjoy it as well too"_

"_Wait what"_

_Shadow tilted Vanessa's panties aside and inserts his shaft inside her pussy and rapidly pumps it in Vanessa. Vanessa moaned and looking back at Shadow who was still on his back and smacking her ass making her yelp and moan on pleasure._

"_Uh… Right there Shadow, fuck me harder" Vanessa moaned_

_Shadow smiled naughtily and continued on pumping into Vaneesa hard and fast making Vanessa moaned of pleasure. Afterwards, he let Vanessa bounce onto Shadow and letting her take control. Shadow even start to grab her breasts and squeezing them making Vanessa moaned some more._

_Vanessa even had her hands behind her head moaning crazily into pleasure closing her eyes. They were moaning and groaning as their sex went on and on for couple of hour and it was 6 hours everlasting. Vanessa was sweating hard of pleasure and so was Shadow to the sexual heat._

"_Uh… uh uh uh, give it to me Shadow. I'm about to cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" Vanessa moaned_

"_I'm getting close too Vanessa, I'm about to burst" Shadow responded_

"_Cum with me Shadow, give me all of that pleasure. I want it… I want it… I WANT IT"_

"_Vanessa I'm about to… GYAAAAAH"_

"_OH SHADOW"_

_Seconds after, Shadow and Vanessa began climaxing together and Vanessa's breasts start to squirted milk inside her white shirt as it was now soaking wet. Vanessa look back at Shadow and licking her lips._

"_Mmm… That was amazing Shadow, you're a pro when I come to sex" Vanessa complimented_

"_Yeah well… I have my ways" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah and I enjoyed it"_

"_Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to pick up your child?"_

"_Nope… Not until tomorrow of course it's a sleepover so I'm ok with that. I just wanted to have fun with you"_

"_Yeah and I would like to be on my way right now"_

"_Hold on, why don't I suck your cock before you leave"_

"_Hmm… Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt"_

_Vanessa smiled and Shadow sat on the edge of the bed and Vanessa was already down to her knees and sucking on Shadow's shaft._

"_Yeah… I can get used to this" Shadow said smiling_

**There goes another chapter for you all everyone. I've added Vanessa from the King of Fighters series to get chance with the ultimate life form. More on the way so stay tuned and you all won't believe Shadow is going to be sleeping next. Please read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Here White Kitty Kitty

"I can't believe it myself since you slept with Vanessa Shadow" Tails said in shock

"Yeah man, it's like a whole different level for you" Sonic added

"Yeah well… Thing happen to me" Shadow responded

"Yeah and um… Who is the next lucky lady?"

"Well…"

"Well what, is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing"

"Come on Shadow, what's on your mind. We want to hear it?" Tails asked

"Yeah come on Shads, tell us" Sonic added

"Alright if you guys say so, it's um… How can I put this um… It's **White Tiger**" Shadow announced

"WHAT THE WHAT!" Sonic and Tails shouted

"Yeah…"

"You slept with White Tiger who helps Spider-Man throughout the city of Ney York?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I did"

"What the hell Shadow, how in the world did you end up sleeping with her?"

"Well it started like this…"

_Flashback…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form who was at New York city but he was getting attack by Spider-Man and his team. Nova was shooting blue beams at Shadow but Shadow evade the beams by back flip to Nova and dive kicks him to the ground._

_Shadow chaos sense went off and noticing Power Man charging up to Shadow but Shadow fire his chaos spear at Power Man and round house kick Iron Fist in the face who was coming behind of Shadow._

"_Humph... Amateurs" Shadow scowled_

"_I'll show you amateurs" White Tiger said coming towards Shadow_

_Shadow crack his neck as White Tiger start attacking Shadow but Shadow kept on dodging and evading White Tiger's attack but countered White Tiger and start to kick flip White Tiger to the chin which made her flying towards the wall and hitting herself to the ground._

_Shadow also got webbed by Spider-Man._

"_Ha... Got you now black and red demon" Spider-Man said chuckling_

"_Is that all you got then it's my turn" Shadow responded_

_Shadow easily breaks free of the web and pulls Spider-Man and began delivering a hard punch straight to the face and made Spider-Man unconscious and sending him flying to the ground._

"_Kids... I am sure not a demon, I'm a hedgehog" Shadow said teleporting out the scene_

_White Tiger woke up and sees Shadow teleporting and growls in anger._

"_How dare he knock me out like that, I'm going to find that creep and take him down myself" White Tiger said leaving the other team behind who were unconscious_

_meanwhile..._

_Shadow was on the rooftop of the building looking at the view of the city of New York and sees a angry mustache gentlemen who was going off on Spider-Man who really hates him._

"_Looks like he hates Spider-Man so much" Shadow said looking at the screen_

_Shadow jumped from rooftop to rooftop and soon he was spotted by White Tiger._

"_Hold it right there" White Tiger commanded_

"_Oh... it's you, what do you want. I'm not the enemy here" Shadow responded_

"_I came here to fight you and take you down myself"_

"_Don't make me laugh, you guys haven't took me down one bit. What makes you think you can go up against the Ultimate Life Form here"_

"_WITH THIS"_

_White Tiger charged at Shadow but Shadow secretly teleported out the way and White Tiger look around finding where Shadow could be but suddenly she was kicked by Shadow who appeared right behind her and delivered a round house kick at White Tiger. White Tiger growled and try to find a way to defeat the Ultimate Life Form but it was no use._

"_I give up, you are very powerful and how do you fight like that with incredible strength and agility?" White Tiger asked_

"_It's in my blood that's why. Why are you even here, aren't you supposed to go save your friends?" Shadow asked_

"_They'll be fine and since we're alone from up here to the rooftop, what do you say we have a little fun"_

"_Fun..."_

_White Tiger walk up to Shadow and got down on her knees._

"_Besides... This white kitty cat is going have some fun with you" White Tiger said pulling her mask off to her nose that shows her mouth_

"_Um... Ok, I guess it's ok with me and aren't you too young?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah but you're good with a lot of skills and that was makes me so hot. Ah fuck it, I just want some fun and some milk"_

_White Tiger start unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his erect shaft which made White tiger surprised and licking her lips._

"_Mmm... I am so going to enjoy this and your name is..." White Tiger said_

"_It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and I'm not a demon that Spider-Man mentioned early_

"_Well hehe... Let's get this start here"_

_White Tiger licked her lips and starts to lick Shadow's shaft from the bottom to the top and licking the tip of his shaft rapidly causing Shadow to shiver._

"_Are you enjoying this tease baby" White Tiger asked seductively_

"_Yeah have you even done this to any of your team mates?" Shadow asked_

"_Nope... Not at all this is my first time"_

"_Wow... That's why I came prepare and have a condom in my pocket"_

"_Oh don't wear a condom, I just want you to cum all over my face when you have sex with me"_

"_I don't want to take away your-"_

"_No please, I want this. Please that's all I'm asking"_

"_Very well then"_

_White Tiger smiled and start to suck on Shadow's shaft slowly and sensually. Shadow tilt his head up and closing his eyes knowing it start to feel good. White Tiger bop her head back and forth sucking and slurping on Shadow's shaft. She even place her hand on Shadow's balls closing her eyes sucking on Shadow's shaft._

_Shadow had then start moaning of pleasure and White Tiger then start deepthroat Shadow which made him shiver._

"_Ah... My goodness, since this is her first time but she's really good at this" Shadow thought_

"_Mmmm... mmmmmmm" White Tiger muffled_

_White Tiger start to turn things up a notch when she suck on Shadow hard and fast making Shadow moan. Shadow moans had increase a bit while the pleasure arosuing him in mere seconds._

"_White Tiger..." Shadow moaned_

_White Tiger kept on sucking on Shadow with speed and pleasure. This went on for seven minutes which Shadow moaned hard in pleasure. He even had his hand on White Tiger's head which she was sucking on Shadow hard, fast and deep._

"_Yes... Oh yeah, that's it White Tiger. Just only a couple more minutes. Almost there... Almost there" Shadow moaned_

_White Tiger kept on sucking on Shadow within seconds and sooner or later, Shadow then start climaxing and bursting his cum inside White Tiger's mouth which made her eyes shot open felt Shadow's cum inside of her mouth and throat. White Tiger pulled away and more cum burst onto her mouth and onto her mask._

"_Mmm... That's a lot of cum you have there Shadow" White Tiger said stroking Shadow's shaft_

"_Yeah and you're stroking my cock?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes, I want more cum. Cum for me once again"_

_White Tiger continued stroking Shadow's shaft for few minutes and then more cum start to burst and it came on White Tiger's mouth and she licked her lips._

"_Mmm... it so delicious. I love it" White Tiger said_

_White Tiger got up on her feet and pulled down her pants and her panties._

"_Now, time for some sex. I want it right here and now Shadow please fuck me" White Tiger commanded_

"_Your wish has granted" Shadow responded_

_White Tiger laid down on the ground and got into a missionary position. Shadow start to insert his shaft inside of White Tiger's pussy which cause her to scream._

"_Are you ok?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes just continue, it's so big" White Tiger responded_

"_Ok but I'll go slow since it's your first time ok?"_

_White Tiger nodded and so Shadow start to thrust himself slowly into White Tiger which White Tiger start to moan softly of pleasure feeling Shadow's cock arousing him with incredible pleasure. White Tiger close her eyes and wraps her hands around Shadow._

"_Uh... Shadow, it's all yours. Give it to me" White Tiger moaned_

"_Wow your tight White Tiger but it feels good while my cock tighten up" Shadow groaned_

_Shadow continue on thrusting into White Tiger slowly. White Tiger moaned as Shadow went deep and slowly into her._

"_Harder Shadow... Go deep, faster. Faster" White Tiger moaned_

"_You want me to go faster?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes please it feels so good, go faster for me"_

"_Alright, you ask for it"_

_Shadow then start to go fast making White Tiger moan some more. She then start kissing Shadow's neck while moaning of pleasure. Shadow went in incredible speed making White Tiger moan crazily. Afterwards, White Tiger turned Shadow as he was on his back to the ground while White Tiger is on top. She start to bounce and moving her hips onto Shadow's shaft moaning hard and crazy._

"_Uh... Yes, that's it Shadow. Right there, fuck me. Fuck me" White Tiger moaned_

_Meanwhile..._

_Spider-Man, Power Man, Iron Fist and Nova woke up and wondered where White Tiger had been._

"_Hey, where's White Tiger?" Nova asked looking around_

"_She's not here, where could she be?" Power Man responded_

"_White Tiger, do you read me?" Spider-Man asked while contacting White Tiger_

"_Uh... Right there, give it to me Shadow. Harder... Harder" White Tiger moaned_

"_Whoa... Is White Tiger is moaning?" Nova asked in curiosity_

"_Yes I believe she is" Iron Fist responded_

"_But what is she doing?" Power Man asked_

"_I have no clue, let's go find out and find her" Spider-Man commanded_

_Elsewhere, back on the rooftop..._

_White Tiger was still on the same position on top of Shadow moving and bouncing her hips on Shadow. She was even sweating of pleasure and so was Shadow himself too. Shadow had his hands onto White Tiger's hips and the two went on having sex for 4 and a half hours everlasting and nonstop._

_The Team arrived and they see White Tiger in secret and she was on top of the hedgehog._

"_What is she doing?" Nova asked_

"_Wait... Don't tell me what I think she's doing?" Power Man asked_

"_I believe so... it looks White Tiger is having some moment relations with the hedgehog" Iron Fist responded_

"_Dude... I can't believe she's having sex with him" Spider-Man said in total shock_

"_This is so righteous, I am so recording this and blackmail her to this" Nova said pulling out his phone_

_Shadow and White Tiger kept on having sex and White Tiger lean to Shadow and kisses him on the lips which Shadow return the kiss and they kept on going at it while White Tiger moan inside Shadow's mouth kissing him lustfully. White Tiger broke the kiss and bounces onto Shadow fast and hard and deep moaning crazily._

"_Oh Shadow.. I'm about... I'm about to CUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM" White Tiger screamed_

"_I'm getting close too" Shadow responded groaning_

_This went on for few more minutes and suddenly, Shadow got White Tiger off of him and was on her knees and Shadow start to stroke his shaft hard and fast knowing he was about to climax. White Tiger licked her lips and sticking her tongue out looking lustfully at Shadow and suddenly, Shadow start to climax and burst him cum on White Tiger's mouth and on her mask._

"_Yes... Yes... Yes, give it to me" White Tiger requested softly_

_Shadow kept bursting his cum before it came to a stop and White Tiger close her eyes and licking her lips._

"_Uh... it feels so good and it so tasty, oh Shadow. That was so incredible" White Tiger said_

"_It sure was... Oh and by the way, your friends were watching us having sex" Shadow exclaimed_

"_WHAT"_

_White Tiger turn her head and sees her friends watching them and Nova had just finished recording them._

"_NOVA! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU" White Tiger yelled in rage_

"_I might as well show this to the Shield and blackmail you" Nova said smiling_

_Nova was soon got punched by Spider-Man and deleted the video._

"_He won't as long I deleted that video" Spider-Man announced_

"_What... Come on" Nova whined_

_White Tiger shook her head and was so embarrassed as the team left out the scene._

"_Sorry that I let this happen to you" Shadow apologized_

"_No don't be, it's my fault that I let this happen but again I enjoyed having sex with you" White Tiger moaned_

"_Well i'll be on my way and I enjoyed it too"_

"_Wait before you go, can I um... You know, suck your cock one more time?"_

"_Sure thing, I got time so yeah"_

"_Cool but can we go somewhere where it's more private"_

"_Sure"_

_Elsewhere..._

_Shadow and White tiger is at the warehouse and out of sit. Shadow was sitting on the box while White Tiger was down on her knees sucking on Shadow's shaft once again with full force making Shadow moaned._

_White Tiger made sure that she disconnect the beacon and her communicator from letting her team finding out where she is and interrupting her as White Tiger continued and enjoying sucking on Shadow's cock once again._

**Well... There goes the fifth chapter everyone. That's right, I added White Tiger from Ultimate Spider-Man to get a piece of Shadow a steamy one of course, shocked you didn't I. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so read and review.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters of "_Shadow's Big Harem 2_".**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Frosty Date

"I can't believe this. You actually had sex with White Tiger?" Sonic asked

"I'm sure did and I'm not lying" Shadow responded

"So um... Who was the next girl you encountered with Shadow?" Tails asked

"Well... It's **Emma Frost**"

"Again... You had sex with Emma Frost once again since you slept with her, Jean Grey, Rogue, Psylocke, Storm and Kitty?" Sonic asked

"Yep and it was her by herself this time. I met her as he were on our date since she asked me out and I said yes..."

_Flashback..._

_Shadow arrived to an restaurant and wearing a tuxedo. His tuxedo was black with a red tie and he also wore dress shoes to match his suit. Shadow arrived to the restaurant and finding the blonde female he did. Shadow woke over to the blonde female who wore a white silk dress that stopped right to her thighs. She was very beautiful and gaze her eyes onto Shadow's crimson red eyes._

"_Shadow, so glad that you can make it here and meet me" the blonde beautiful female said happily pouring a glass of wine_

"_Glad to see you too Emma Frost. Mind if I take my seat" Shadow asked politely and smiling_

"_Yes sir"_

_Shadow took his seat on the chair and Emma smiled happily putting her drink down on the table._

"_Looks like we won't be able to have another company with Jean and the other girls. It's just only you and me" Emma stated_

"_Yes of course, so um... How you've been so far by the way?" Shadow responded_

"_Pretty good so far, just minding my business and be me. What about you, how's work at G.U.N?"_

"_Good and busy, have you and Logan dated?"_

"_Hell no, (Starts to sip her glass of wine) I only like Logan as a friend. He's just too arrogant and angry all of sudden"_

"_You're right about that"_

"_Yes... Wants some wine"_

"_Moist observed (Pouring a glass of wine)"_

"_(Holding her drink up) Cheers to the two of us on this date in private for the two of us"_

_Shadow smiled and toast his drink with Emma and they start to sip their drinks. The waiter soon arrived to the scene and smiling happily._

"_Hello my name is Brenda and i'll be your waiter. Can I take your order since you two have a bottle of wine here" Brenda asked happily_

"_Yes, I'll have a chicken pasta if you serve that?" Emma responded_

"_We do ma'am"_

"_Thank you"_

"_And what about you sir?"_

"_I'll have a steak with barbecue sauce and a baked potato that goes with it" Shadow responded_

"_Ok your orders will be ready in 15 minutes please be patient"_

"_Thank you"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Brenda smiled happily and walk away to serve the other customers. Emma then noticed Shadow staring at her._

"_You know, that white lipstick looks so beautiful on you Ms. Frost" Shadow complimented_

"_Why thank you Shadow, Bobby complimented me on that before when he tried to seduce me" Emma responded_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_Mmm hmm... So um, tell me a little more about yourself. What kind of powers do you control exactly"_

"_Well... I control Chaos Energy, I also can control chaos control like teleporting to different destinations and I can use chaos blast also"_

"_Hmm... Sounds very interesting"_

"_Yes also I even create energy spears to attack my opponents"_

"_Interesting"_

"_So what about you. Tell me a little about yourself Ms. Frost"_

"_I can turn myself into a crystal like form and I'm a telepathic. I also can talk to you inside your head"_

"_I see... That's very interesting Ms. Frost"_

"_Please... Call me Emma for short handsome"_

"_Um... Ok, Emma it is"_

"_So oh I forgot, you look very dashing and handsome with that tuxedo you got on"_

"_Thank you, I thought I wore this to be a respectable and a gentlemen on this date"_

"_That's what I like about men like you. Gentle, kind, respectful, honest and generous man"_

"_Thank you Emma"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Minutes after, Brenda arrived back to Shadow and Emma Frost with their orders and serving them on their table._

"_Here is your meals and enjoy" Brenda happily said walking away_

"_Thank you" Shadow shouted smiling_

_Shadow and Emma start to eat and enjoy their meals and having a great time together. They continued to socialize with each other while enjoying their meals. After they finish their meals, Brenda brings the check to them and Shadow volunteered to paid the meals as it was $27.50 and Shadow left a big type and placed $40. Brenda takes the check and smiled while walking away and Shadow and Emma Frost left out the restaurant and they headed back to the Institute._

_Emma took Shadow's hand and takes him to her room as they reach the door._

"_Thank you Shadow, I had a great time with you" Emma said happily_

"_Yeah so did I and you're welcome. I had a great time with you too" Shadow responded_

"_Oh and we're not done yet. I have a surprise for you, why don't you come inside"_

"_Um... Sure thing"_

_Shadow walks inside Emma's room and closes the door. Emma took off her dress and had on her white bra and white thong one starring at Shadow seductively._

"_Undress your tux... Now" Emma commanded softly_

"_What..." Shadow stuttered_

"_Takes of your tuxedo now sweetie"_

_Shadow decided to take off his tux and his shoes and only had on his boxers. Emma sat on the bed and climbs onto it gesturing Shadow to come closer which Shadow did. Shadow climb onto the bed and he was soon to be on top of Emma and kisses her on the lips. Emma returns the kiss and locking the door with her powers making sure that no one could ruin their moment._

_While the were enjoying their moment and kissing, Shadow then start to undress Emma's thong and showing off her pussy as it was already wet from kissing. Emma smiled and Shadow then start to pull out his shaft and getting ready to insert it inside of Emma's pussy as Emma spread her legs wide begging Shadow to place it inside her._

"_You ready?" Shadow asked_

"_Born ready now put it in now" Emma requested_

_Shadow nodded and start to place his shaft inside of Emma's pussy and start to thrusts his hips into Emma which that making Emma moan softly feeling Shadow's shaft drenching into her. Emma close her eyes and spreading her arms out moaning into pleasure._

"_Yes... Shadow, right there. Deeper" Emma moaned_

_Shadow slowly and continue thrusting into Emma moaned. Shadow rested his hands onto the bed and start to go fast to keep his pace as Shadow thrusts into Emma fast making her moan some more._

"_Oh Shadow..." Emma moaned_

"_You like don't you" Shadow asked while thrusting and groaning_

"_Yes... Keep going, don't stop now"_

_Shadow kept his pace and his speed thrusting into Emma with every pleasure. He start to go hard and deep into Emma and was balls deep into Emma making her moan but instead, Emma start screaming Shadow's shaft as it was drenching deep into Emma._

"_Uuuuuuuuh... SHADOW! It feels so good, HARDER... DEEPER!" Emma yelled_

"_You're really enjoy this aren't you?" Shadow groaning while thrusting_

"_Yes... YES... Yes I do, harder Shadow. Deeper... Faster..."_

_Shadow smiled naughtily continued taking control and pumping into Emma hard, deep and fast into Emma. Emma moaned crazily while being aroused and satisfying by Shadow's shaft._

_7 minutes after, Emma took control as she flip Shadow to his back and was soon to be on top of Shadow. Emma start to takes off her bra and throws it at the side and bouncing on Shadow's shaft riding him like a cowgirl moaning into pleasure._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh... Right there Shadow, it's so big and feels so good. Oh Shadow..." Emma moaned_

_Emma places her hands onto Shadow's chest and continuing on bouncing onto Shadow and soon she move her hips moaning into pleasure._

_Outside..._

_Rogue, Jean and Kitty were at Jean's room talking and hanging out until they hear someone moaning. It came from Emma's room and so they went to go see if she was ok. Just as Jean was about to knock on the door until Emma moaned._

"_Yes Shadow... Give it to me, harder... Deeper, go deeper" Emma moaned_

"_Is Shadow and Emma having sex together?" Kitty asked_

"_I believe so, looks like Emma wanted Shadow all to himself this time" Jean responded_

"_After hearing Emma moaning in there, I want to have another round with Shadow once again thinking how much fun that me and sugah will be having once again" Rogue exclaimed naughtily_

_Inside Emma's room..._

_Emma continued on bouncing onto Shadow and they went on having sex for like 4 hours and it was now around 3:00pm. Emma squeeze her breasts moaning into pleasure. Emma wanted more pleasure and satisfaction every chances she want. Shadow smiled naughtily and had his hands placed on her hips and making her bounce more faster onto him while Emma kept moaning into pleasure and pure satisfaction. Shadow turns things up a notch as he flips Emma to the left and got her on her back and he was on top of Emma and Shadow start to thrust fast and deep into Emma making Emma moan crazily in pleasure._

_Shadow even lean towards Emma and Emma wrapped her hands around Shadow's neck begging Shadow to kept on going which Shadow oblige to do and this time went hard and deep into Emma._

_Shadow thrusts deep and hard into Emma and also the bed start to shake in every movement. Even the bed frame start to bang on the wall from every Shadow's thrusts and pace. Emma kept moaning crazily and breathing hard while Shadow hitting the right G-Spot into Emma more and more while kept on thrusting into Emma._

"_YES... Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS SHADOW, RIGHT THERE. FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER" Emma screamed_

"_Emma... I'm getting close" Shadow groaned_

"_Me too Shadow, cum for me. Cum inside me"_

_The two continue on having sex for a few more minutes Shadow jerked away and still resting his hands onto the bed and Emma spread her arms out moaning and breathing hard and heavily into pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow... SHADOW... *Moan*** SHADDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**" Emma screamed_

_Seconds after, Shadow and Emma had then start climaxing together at the same time and Shadow kept thrusting into Emma some more and put a stop to it and groaned hard and Emma moaned and screamed harp and heavily. Shadow got off of Emma and took a deep breathing and was exhausted._

_Shadow and Emma were sweating of pleasure from the sexual heat and Emma took a few breathes and turn to her left and stares at Shadow._

"_Shadow, that was so amazing. I enjoyed it" Emma complimented_

"_Glad you enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah I did and I love it. Thank you for the great night we have so far, the dinner and well... Everything"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_Yes and I know it's three in the morning so let's get some rest now shall we darling"_

"_Yeah we shall since I'm tired and exhausted"_

"_Mmm hmm... So anyway, good night Shadow"_

"_Good night to you too Emma"_

_Emma smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips and the two start to drifted off asleep. Emma cuddled with Shadow and had her head on Shadow's shoulder and the 2 fell asleep throughout the rest of the night._

**Well there you all have it everyone. A nice big chapter with Shadow and Emma from the X-Men series. But I added Emma Frost from Wolverine and the X-Men series. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as more on the way. So read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bandicoot Satisfaction

"Yeah me and Emma had it going right to it after our dinner date" Shadow explained finishing his story

"Wow Shadow, Emma was really enjoying the pleasure since you went in hard and deep" Sonic responded

"Yeah you can say that again" Tails added

"So Shads… Who was the next lucky lady that you slept with"

"**Coco Bandicoot**" Shadow blurted

"YOU SLEPT WITH COCO BANDICOOT!" Sonic and Tails yelled in surprised

"That's right, it start when I was stranded in a Island called: Wumpa Island..."

_Flashback..._

_Shadow walk through the beach and trying to find a away out of the Island._

"_Man... There's got to be a way out of the Island" Shadow wondered_

_Shadow suddenly sees a orange suspect who was digging for something. Shadow thought he would know if he can help him and so he approach the suspect and ask the suspect._

"_Um... Excuse me" Shadow called_

_The suspect turned around and getting on his feet as the person was wearing blue jeans and brown converse shoes._

"_Um... Am I interrupting you" Shadow asked_

_The person shook his head._

"_Um... Can you talk?" Shadow asked_

_Again the person shook his head._

"_Um... Ok, do you live around here?" Shadow asked_

_The person nodded his head in responds._

"_Ok, can you show it to me?" Shadow asked_

"_The person nodded his head and took Shadow to his residence. It was a hut 6 miles away from the beach and so they head inside the house._

"_Wow... Nice place you have here. You live here?" Shadow asked crossing his arms_

_The person nodded his head and smile._

"_Crash... Is that you?" the female asked_

_The female came in the scene and had blonde hair tight like a ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt. Tight denim jeans and pink tennis shoes on._

"_Oh we have a guest, Crash I didn't know you were bringing company" the female said smiling_

"_Oh hi, I'm guessing that he doesn't talk" Shadow asked_

"_Yes he doesn't talk and his name is Crash Bandicoot. He's my big brother"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah and I'm his little sister and my name is Coco Bandicoot by the way"_

"_Pleasure to meet you I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_Shadow huh... Cute name by the way"_

"_Um... Thank you I guess"_

"_Hey what's with all of this... Oh I didn't know we have a visitor" the tall Bandicoot said_

"_Hey Crunch, this is Shadow the Hedgehog. Crash brought him here?" Coco announced_

"_Oh pleasure to meet you Shadow and awesome name by the way" Crunch said smiling_

"_You too" Shadow responded_

"_So um... What brings you here?" Coco asked blushing lovingly_

"_To find a way out of the Island of course, I'm stranded"_

"_Oh I think we can help you with that"_

"_Oh wait, I have something that will help me and I'm so stupid about it. Anyway, I'm sorry that I waste your time so I'll be on my way"_

"_No no stay here, I know you must be tired with all of that walking"_

"_Yeah I am"_

"_Here come on in my room, I can use some company"_

_Coco took Shadow's him and takes him to her room. Crash and Crunch look at each other in confusion._

_Later, at Coco's room..._

_Coco and Shadow head inside the room and Coco closes the door and lock it. Shadow stand and Coco took a seat on her bed._

"_Ok, why did you bring me in your room?" Shadow asked_

"_Well... I want some company instead hanging out with my big brother or Crunch" Coco responded_

"_Oh"_

"_And by the way, I like your outfit"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Um... I know you're still wondering why you're in my room. I want to.. Um..."_

"_What"_

"_I want to have sex"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_I want to have sex... With you of course, I want to have sex with you"_

"_Oh that's why"_

"_Yes it's been a long time since I had sex not with Crash nor Crunch. I slept with Dingodile since I used to be his um... Sex Slave of course and Crash saved me"_

"_Oh ok"_

"_Yeah that's why I bring you here in my room. So will you have sex with me"_

"_Well... I can't reject the offer to a beautiful Bandicoot. So why not, I'll have sex with you"_

"_Really"_

"_...Yes"_

"_Ok so um... Shall we get started then (Getting up from her bed and approach to Shadow)"_

"_Yes..."_

_And so, Coco rub her hand onto Shadow's chest and they start to kiss each other on the lips and pins Shadow against the door enjoying the kiss. Shadow wrap his hands around Coco continuing to kiss her._

_Shadow softly slides down his heads to Coco's round booty and start to squeezes it causing Coco to jump and broke the kiss._

"_Wow... You surprised me" Coco said smiling_

"_Sorry" Shadow apologized_

"_Don't apologized, I love it"_

_Shadow nodded and the two continue on kissing while Shadow gripping Coco's ass as the 2 continue on kissing each other. While kissing, Shadow lifted up Coco and takes her to her bed and sets her down and was on top of her kissing her. Coco changed the subject and flips Shadow to his back and soon she was on top of Shadow kissing him hard and crazily._

_Their kiss lasted for like 13 minutes and Coco broke the kiss and rubbing on Shadow's chest licking her lips._

"_That was a heated kiss Shadow" Coco said smiling_

"_It sure was" Shadow responded_

"_You're a great kisser by the way"_

"_So are you Coco"_

"_Mmm hmm and I am so going to enjoy this long sex with you"_

_Coco got off of Shadow and starts to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his erected shaft making Coco lick her lips so more._

"_Oh it's so big, I need to taste it right now" Coco said seductively_

_Coco start to lick Shadow's shaft to the tip of the head and rapidly licking the head of Shadow's shaft. Shadow had start moaning since Coco was sucking on Shadow's shaft slowly and sensually. Coco decided to suck it hard and deep making Shadow moan some more._

_Coco suck it fast increasing the speed for Shadow to moan some more which he did knowing it was feeling so good. Coco spent 8 minutes sucking on Shadow's shaft making Shadow moan crazily. Coco then begin to stop sucking on Shadow's shaft and licking her lips._

"_Did you enjoy the tease Shadow?" Coco asked_

"_Yes I did, that felt good" Shadow responded_

"_Good and how you like my ass when you grabbed it"_

"_It felt smooth"_

"_Good because I'm going to make you feel real good"_

"_By doing what?"_

"_Just wait and see baby"_

_Coco gets on top of Shadow once again but into a reverse cowgirl position and start to rub her round booty against Shadow's shaft._

"_You're rubbing your ass on my cock with your jeans on?" Shadow asked_

"_That's right, I always wanted to try this so why not. I'm going to give you a nice buttjob and make you cum so much" Coco responded seductively_

_And so then Coco had start to rub her booty against Shadow's shaft and moving her hips in every rhythm. She look over he shoulder and noticing Shadow was moaning softly knowing for him it was feeling good to him._

"_Hmm... He likes it doesn't he, well let's see if I can do this" Coco thought_

_Coco start to speed things up when she move her hips fast to increase the pleasure for Shadow. Shadow continued moaning softly knowing he was getting close any second now. Just as Shadow was getting close but suddenly, he then began reaching his climax and cumming on Coco's jeans made Coco smiled happily and looking over her shoulder._

"_I told you I'm going to make you cum so much" Coco said smiling_

"_Yeah... You did and it was incredible" Shadow responded_

"_So um... Shall we get started with the sex since I'm done teasing you"_

"_Yeah we shall"_

_Coco smiled and Shadow got up from the bed and Coco pulled Shadow into a kiss on the lips and so they start to strip off each other's clothes off and they were spread onto the ground and they were soon to be naked. Coco drags Shadow on the bed and soon she was on top of Shadow once again and inserting Shadow's shaft inside her wet pussy and begins to move her hips onto it. Coco began moaning softly into pleasure feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her sexual desires and her needs._

"_Yes... It's so big, harder... Deeper" Coco moaned_

_Coco continued moaning feeling Shadow's shaft inside of her. She start squeezing her own breasts as Shadow start to places his hands onto Coco's hips making her bounce a little fast which Coco did. Her ass cheeks start to clap from every bounce and movements onto Shadow as it started to jiggle also. Coco tilt her head up and looks up to the ceiling rolling her eyes._

_As they were enjoying their sexual moment until they hear a knock on the door which causes Shadow and Coco to stop._

"_Who is it?" Coco called_

"_It's Crunch, are you alright Coco. It sounded like you're hurt or something?" Crunch asked_

"_No not at all Crunch what's up"_

"_Nothing really I just here you moaning and it sounded like you and Shadow are having sex right"_

_Coco look at Shadow in shock and wonder what they're going to do._

"_Yes we are having sex, now please leave us alone. I want to enjoy it without any interruptions" Coco called_

"_Ok sorry that I bother you Coco, I'll be out your way now" Crunch responded_

_Coco look back at Shadow._

"_Now... Where were we" Coco seductively wondered_

_Coco continue to move her hips and bouncing onto Shadow's shaft hard and fast also moaning into pleasure. They remain in this same position for like 2 hours and Shadow wanted to switch. Shadow start pumping into Coco's pussy behind her into a doggystyle position. Coco rolled her eyes and sticking her tongue out moaning and breathing into pleasure._

_Coco's ass start to jiggle and bounce from Shadow's thrusts making her moan hard in pleasure._

"_Yes... YES... YES! Right there Shadow, mmm... Fuck me, give it to me" Coco moaned_

_Coco noticed there was a remote on her bed and it was from the radio and so Coco reach over to it and picks it up and turns on the radio. Coco plays her favorite song: Keith Sweat – Nobody. Shadow heard the song playing on the radio and stop for a moment._

"_Did you put on some music?" Shadow asked_

"_Yeah I thought I spiced things up for the two of us" Coco responded_

"_Oh..."_

"_Yeah so keep on going, fuck me harder"_

_Shadow nodded and continued on thrusting into Coco's pussy deep and hard. Coco's moans start to increase by every Shadow's thrusts and speed. Shadow start thrusting faster into Coco to give her more pleasure. The bed had then start to shake from every Shadow's movement and Coco's body start to move back and forth while her ass cheeks start to jiggle. They even start to clap from Shadow's thrust making Coco to go wild feeling Shadow's shaft drenching into her sexual needs._

_Coco continued moaning, breathing heavily and groaning hard as this went on on for several hours and it was like 7 hours and all night. Coco continue on moaning and moaning into pleasure knowing she couldn't hold it much longer and so was Shadow._

"_Shadow... I'm getting close... I'm about to cum" Coco moaned_

"_Me too, I don't think I can hold it much longer too" Shadow responded thrusting into Coco_

"_It feels so good Shadow, keep going. Keep going... KEEP GOING"_

"_You have a nice round ass Coco, I can't stop squeezing it"_

"_It's all yours, take me. Squeeze my ass, smack it. Do whatever you want to it, it's all yours"_

_Shadow smiled naughitly and decided to smakc Coco in the ass making her yelp._

"_Uh... That's it Shadow, smack my ass. Smack it like a porn star, I've been a naughty Bandicoot" Coco moaned_

_Meanwhile..._

_Crash and Crunch over hearing Coco moaning inside her room which made Aku Aku stunned and hearing the noises from Coco's room._

"_Wow... Shadow is really giving it to her" Crunch said surprised_

"_I've never hear Coco moaning like that before, what is she doing by the way in there with her friend: Shadow?" Aku Aku asked_

"_They're having sex, Coco is really enjoying the sex by the way"_

"_UH IT FEELS SO GOOD SHADOW! HARDER! OH YEAH, HARDER!" Coco yelled_

_Back at Coco's room..._

"_I've been so naughty Shadow, fuck me hard like a porn star. I've been a very bad Bandicoot" Coco moaned_

"_You got it beautiful" Shadow responded naughtily_

_Shadow start to use his incredible speed and thrust into Coco hard and deep and he was balls deep into Coco making her moan loud and crazily._

"_YES YES YEEEEEESSS! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, GIVW IT TO ME! YES!" Coco yelled_

_Coco kept moaning crazily and breathing heavily into pleasure. She rolled her eyes and had her tongue out moaning deep and crazily._

"_I'm Cumming Shadow... I'M... (Moan) **I'M CUUUUUUUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**" Coco screamed_

_Minutes after, Shadow and Coco began reaching to their very limit and reach their climax. Shadow groan while climaxing and Coco gasped felting Shadow's cum inside of her. Shadow pull out his shaft and burst his cum onto Coco's ass and on her back. Coco collapsed onto her bed and Shadow collapsed onto his back and the 2 had now drifted off asleep for the night._

_Later, that morning..._

_Shadow woke up and began groaning. He sat up and look around._

"_Ah man... it must've been one hell of a wild night last night" Shadow murmured_

_Shadow realized he was under the bedsheets and look to his left and sees Coco sleeping silently and peacefully._

"_She must've cover us with the bedsheets while we passed out asleep and she must've wake up to do that. Well... I better get going" Shadow thought_

_Shadow got up from the bed and start to put on his clothes but that until someone stop who was no other than Coco._

"_Leaving so soon" Coco asked seductively_

_Shadow turned around and sees Coco laying on the bed sexily looking at Shadow seductively._

"_Yes I am, is something wrong?" Shadow asked_

"_Nope... Just admiring your... Mmm, delicious body of yours" Coco responded examining Shadow_

"_Um... Ok, I better get going and hit the road"_

"_Hey don't go yet. Why don't we go for another round"_

"_Really... You're still not satisfied"_

"_I am satisfied I just want more pleasure"_

_Shadow shrug his shoulder and put down his clothes and pulling down his boxers. Shadow hop on the bed and soon was on top of Coco and reinserting his shaft inside of Coco's pussy._

"_Now... I'm going to make you crazily when I thrust into you hard" Shadow said grinning_

"_Come on and take me" Coco responded seductively_

_Meanwhile..._

_Crash and Crunch were having breakfast until they hear Coco moaning once again._

"_Yes right there Shadow, harder... Faster... **DEEPER!** Fuck me harder" Coco moaned_

"_Man... Coco sure love having sex with Shadow and going crazy once again" Crunch said chewing a bowl of cereal._

**There goes another chapter everyone. A nice big hot steamy chapter with Coco Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot series. I didn't use the new Crash Bandicoot series, I used the old Crash Bandicoot series, for example: Crash Twinsanity or Crash Tag Team Racing. That is what I'm talking about.**

**Anyway, more on the way so stay tuned. Also read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shape Shifting Misunderstanding

"I can't believe that you slept with Coco Bandicoot Shads" Sonic said shaking his head

"And Crash and Crunch were ok with that?" Tails asked

"Yes, that was quite surprising. Coco was really a freak in the bed though no lie" Shadow responded

"I can't believe this" Sonic exclaimed

Moments after, there was a knock on the door causing the boys by surprise. Sonic decided to answer the door and it was Knuckles.

"Knux, hey come on in" Sonic greeted

"Hey guys, what's up" Knuckles greeted

"Nothing really, we're just listening to Shadow's big story with a lot of woman he encountered with" Tails responded

"Oh, did he slept with them or something?"

"Yes he did, he happen to sleep a lot of woman lately" Sonic responded

"Wow that's a first, I want to hear it all. But later of course but right now, who was the next lucky lady that Shadow slept?"

"Well... I just already talked about: Rachel, Ulala, Tali' Zorah nar Rayya, Vannessa, White Tiger and Coco Bandicoot" Shadow explained

"Damn..."

"Right now I'm just about to get to the next lady and this next one I slept with is... **Mystique**"

"WHAT THE WHAT!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled in shock

"Yep I slept with Mystique"

"Dude... How the heck did you get a chance to sleep with Mystique. You know she's with the brotherhood?" Sonic asked

"Well.. I was captured by the Brotherhood and they were holding me in a cell that I could never escape..."

_Flashback..._

_Shadow was held captured at the Brotherhood hideout and was hold up in a cell that he could never escape. Magneto and the gang persuaded Shadow to tell them what the X-Men were planning but Shadow refused to tell and so he was beaten and tortured severely. Shadow was now in pain since he he spend hours beaten and tortured by the Brotherhood._

"_I got to get out of this place. I can't take much more of this crap anymore" Shadow weakly said holding his chest_

"_With some help of course"_

_Shadow turned around and sees a blue skinned: female with red hair. She even wore a black tank top that shows her stomach and tight fitting black pants with a black belt also wearing black boots. She formed a seductive smile from her lips and had her hand onto her hips._

"_Oh... it's you... Mystique" Shadow weakly said_

"_In the flesh handsome and as you may know, I have a thing for strong and survivor guys" Mystique seductively said_

"_Is that so then why don't you go and have a date with Magneto or something"_

"_I don't like Magneto like that, only as a friend. Besides, he is my boss and everything and I respect him"_

"_Great... What do you want from me?"_

"_To make a deal with you of course"_

"_A... Deal"_

"_Yes a deal handsome so hear me out"_

"_Sound like I don't have a choice don't I"_

"_Nope..."_

"_Alright, I'll hear you out. What is it that you want?"_

"_I'll free you and give you back your freedom if you... (Start looking down at Shadow's crotch)"_

"_What..."_

"_Have sex with me?"_

"_Excuse me, come again?"_

"_Have sex with me, that's all I want. I want some sex"_

"_That's it, just have sex with you"_

"_Yes, have sex with me"_

_Shadow took a moment to think about it and examined her well perfect body and her breasts while Mystique waited patiently for Shadow's answer while looking seductively at him._

"_Alright, I'll have sex with you Mystique" Shadow announced accepting Mystique's deal_

"_You will?" Mystique responded_

"_Yes"_

_Mystique unlock the cell shields and walks into the cell. Mystique walk over to Shadow and Shadow backed away against the wall and Mystique start to seductively rub against Shadow and looking into his crimson eyes._

"_Mmm... I am so going to enjoy this now... Drop down your pants" Mystique demanded_

"_What..." Shadow stuttered_

"_Drop down your pants"_

_Shadow did what Mystique told Shadow and so he drop his pants and his boxer showing off his erected shaft to Mystique._

"_Mmm... It's so big and tasty. Why don't I rub it for you" Mystique whispered to Shadow's ear_

_Mystique turns around and pointed her rear against Shadow's erected shaft and start to rub on it grinding against on him. Shadow was intrigue of all of this but instead he let it slide not to ruin the deal he made with Mystique. Mystique enjoyed pleasing Shadow and she start to go faster and hearing Shadow moan softly of pleasure knowing the pleasure was making him feel good and differently._

_Mystique continue on with her pace and speed rubbing against on Shadow for 9 minutes and sooner or later, Shadow then start climaxing on Mystique's pants making her smile._

"_Mmm... That's a lot of cum you have there Shadow" Mystique complimented_

"_Yeah you know it" Shadow responded_

"_Now for tease number two"_

_Mystique turned around and got down on her knees. She start to lick the cum of Shadow's shaft and licking his shaft and the head rapidly causing Shadow to shiver. Seconds later, Mystique start to suck onto it move and bop her head back and forth slowly sucking on Shadow's shaft sensually._

"_Ah..." Shadow moaned_

_Shadow place his hand onto Mystique's head wanting her to suck it deep which Mystique did. She began deepthroat Shadow with all her might making Shadow moan some more._

"_Oh my goodness..." Shadow moaned_

"_Mmm... Mmmmmmm (Slurp)" Mystique muffled_

_Mystique kept her pace and speed sucking on Shadow's shaft with every way possible and giving Shadow much pressure. Shadow continued moaning softly knowing he was about to climax any second now._

"_Ah... Almost there Mystique... Almost there..." Shadow moaned_

_Mystique start deepthroat Shadow once again and start to work her tongue to increase the pressure for Shadow. Shadow was sweating of pleasure a little knowing he was going to climax as he tried to hold it in._

"_Ah... I don't think I can... Gyaaah" Shadow moaned_

_Seconds after, Shadow start to climax and bursting his cum inside of Mystique's mouth. Mystique decide to pull away but she was cover in cum on her face as Shadow bursted more cum on her. Mystique was surprised and licking her lips._

"_Mmm... it's so delicious it's been so long since I haven't had sex and this cum is so thick and good" Mystique said seductively_

_Mystique got up on her feet and Shadow noticed how beautiful Mystique is and her perfect figure. Shadow smiled naughtily and start to grab Mystique by her arms and pinned her against the wall causing her to be surprised._

"_What the... What're you doing?" Mystique asked_

"_Oh you're going to find out alright" Shadow responded_

_Shadow pull down and unzipping Mystique's pants down and her panties which it start to show off Mystique's wet pussy. Shadow smiled and his shaft was still hard as a rock. He then start to insert it inside of Mystique's pussy. Mystique start to gasp as she felt Shadow's shaft drenching her sexual needs causing her to moan._

"_Uh... It's so big, keep going handsome. Give me all of that ultimate pleasure" Mystique moaned_

_Shadow start to rip off Mystique's shirt and taking off her bra and puts it at the side. He start sucking on Mystique's large breasts making moan some more while pumping into her pussy. Shadow didn't went slow, he went fast, hard and deep into Mystique._

"_Uh... Yes give it to me Shadow. Faster... Deeper" Mystique moaned_

"_You like it don't you?" Shadow asked naughtily_

"_Yes... Keep going, fuck the shit out of me"_

"_You got it"_

_Shadow start to thrust into Mystique hard and fast with incredible speed. Mystique continued moaning into pleasure and pure satisfaction. Shadow decided to switch Mystique as she turned around and facing against the wall. Shadow pumped into Mystique deep and hard causing Mystique to scream in pleasure but Mystique tried not to scream in pleasure knowing the pleasure was controlling her and satisfying her._

_Mystique couldn't bear to hold it and so she start to scream in pleasure moaning crazily and hard as Shadow pump into her pussy fast in ultimate speed._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss! It feels so damn good Shadow, I can't hold it any longer" Mystque moaned_

"_You really are enjoying the sex aren't you Mystique?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I am, yes I am. Give it to me. Give me more pleasure"_

_Shadow went as deep he could and Mystique moaned crazily knowing how much pressure it went for her feeling Shadow's shaft drenching and arousing her pussy. Mystique couldn't take much more and let all of it take hold of her and her sexual needs. He ass cheeks start to jiggle from Shadow's thrusts and also Mystique start sweating of pleasure moaning very crazy and wild as when Shadow kept his ultimate speed and pace into Mystique._

_This went on for several hours and Mystique couldn't take much more of the pleasure anymore and moaning hard and crazy._

"_Oh Shadow... Ah... I'm... I'm about... I'm about cum" Mystique moaned_

"_I'm about to burst too Mystique, I'm getting close" Shadow groaned_

"_Yes... Cum for me Shadow, cum for me. Give me all of that cum"_

_Shadow continued groaning and sooner or later, he start to climax onto Mystique's ass and came on her back climaxing and reaching his limit. Mystique look back at Shadow and seductively smiling at him._

"_That was amazing, I can feel the hot cum on my ass and back" Mystique smiling_

"_Yeah... You're tight but it was incredible" Shadow responded_

"_Uh huh... You pleasured me so incredibly you are free to go"_

"_Thank you Mystique and it was fun having sex with you"_

"_You too and I hope we can do this again"_

"_Maybe..."_

_Shadow put his pants back on and leaves the Hideout for good. Mystique went to her room and taking a shower to wash the cum off of her._

"_Mmm... I hope we can meet again Shadow the Hedgehog" Mystique said sexily_

**That's it, the eighth chapter to this story everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter with Mystique from the X-Men series. More on the way so stay tuned. Read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hokage Treatment

"Talk about moaning crazily" Sonic said in surprised

"Yeah but in the meantime I enjoyed having sex with Mystique" Shadow responded

"So Shadow, who is the next lucky lady that you encountered with?" Tails asked

"Hmm... Let me think... Oh yes, **Lady Tsunade**"

"You slept with the Hokage of Konoha are you serious?" Knuckles asked

"Positively sure"

"How did Tsunade get a chance to sleep with you man?" Sonic asked

"Well.. I went to go pay a visit to Tsunade at her office"

_Flashback..._

_Shadow headed to the Hokage Office to pay a visit with Lady Tsunade: the Hokage of the Konoha Village. Shadow was soon to be greeted by Naruto who was smiling happily which causes Shadow to grow suspicious._

"_Um... Why are you smiling at me like that?" Shadow asked_

"_Because you are so cool Shadow and those moves are so awesome. Can you teach me those cool techniques" Naruto responded_

"_Hmm... let me think about it... Hell no now get the hell out of my way"_

"_C'mon please... That's all I'm asking"_

_Shadow say a word but instead he then give Naruto a round house kick to the face and kicking him in the stomach making him fly towards the wall crashing himself to it and hit himself to the ground._

"_Amateur..." Shadow scowled_

_Minutes later..._

_Shadow arrived at the Hokage Office and Shadow sees some Konoha ninja who were beaten up and leaving the Hokage's office. Shadow heads inside and sees Tsunade in her desk trying to blow some steam._

"_Hey are you ok?" Shadow asked_

"_Huh... Oh hey Shadow, I'm so glad to see you. You're probably why those boys left out my office that is because they want to touch my breasts and beg for it. So I decided to teach them a lesson and beat those guys to the pulp" Tsunade responded_

"_I see... Is that why men were trying to touch your breasts and asking you out most of the time"_

"_Pretty much"_

"_I see... Now I know why"_

"_And yes you do, ugh even Naruto wanted to feel my breasts. Why can't some men just take no for an answer that I do not want to show my breasts"_

"_I have no clue, I wish I knew. But not all of that, they're just to addicted to your breasts and just want to feel them so badly. That's why they can't control themselves. But look at you Lady Tsunade, you do have some nice large breasts but it's not that. It's your personality and your beauty. That what attracts me to you and respect you as a friend. Those are my main priorities"_

"_You really think so..."_

"_Positive Lady Tsunade"_

"_Oh Shadow... Come here"_

_Tsunade got up from the desk and start to approach to Shadow and hugging him softly. Shadow returns the hug and made Tsunade smile._

"_Thank you, I feel so much better already" Tsunade said happily_

"_You're welcome, always happy to help" Shadow responded_

"_Y'know come to think of it, you deserve something"_

"_No I can't take it"_

"_Please..."_

"_Well... Ok, I wonder what I deserve"_

"_Just take a seat on my chair and I'll show you"_

_Shadow took a seat on the at the desk. Tsunade went close to Shadow and place her hand on her hip smiling sexily at Shadow. She takes off her green jacket causing Shadow to be suspicious._

"_Um... Lady Tsunade, what is this about?" Shadow asked_

"_You've been so good to me and showing me a lot of respect, honor, loyalty and trust. You deserve something what I'm going to show you, you earned it" Tsunade responded sincerely_

"_Um... Ok Lady Tsunade"_

"_Please... Call me Tsunade for short"_

_Tsunade close the window and the blinds so that no one will spy on them. Tsunade turn her attention to Shadow. Shadow start to get more suspicious and so Tsunade start to pull out her breasts and showing them to Shadow which causes him by surprised._

"_Well.. Do you like my breasts Shadow?" Tsunade asked_

"_They're big, I can't believe you're showing me this. I don't deserve this, I've never did" Shadow said in total shock_

"_But you did, you're a complete honest and respectable guy Shadow. That's what I like about you. You're so honest and respectable. You deserve to see my breasts"_

"_Um... Ok but still, I can't believe you're showing your large breasts to me"_

"_Yeah so go ahead"_

"_Go ahead what..."_

"_Feel them, tease them, squeeze them. Do whatever you want to them but don't squeeze them rough or hard, they're sensitive"_

"_I..."_

"_It's ok, I don't since we're alone together and you're a respectable hedgehog. Come on and squeeze my breasts"_

"_Well... Ok, I guess I have no choice then"_

_Shadow took off his white gloves and putting them on the desk. Shadow then begun to rub and squeezing Tsunade's large breasts gently. Tsunade then smiled and feeling the arousment from Shadow's hands as they were soft and gentle._

"_Oh you're hands are so soft and gentle Shadow. Please keep going" Tsunade requested_

_Shadow continued on pleasuring Tsunade's large breasts. Tsunade sat on Shadow's lap and letting Shadow play with her breasts as much he like._

"_I don't think I can continue this" Shadow said sincerely_

"_Why what's wrong?" Tsunade asked_

"_I don't want to hurt you or do something to you. You're a Hokage and I don't want to disrespect the Hokage"_

"_It's ok Shadow, I don't mind. That's very thoughtful of you to think like that but it's ok. I want this, I haven't had sex for a long while and Naruto wanted to have sex with me but I wasn't interested"_

"_Wha... Really"_

"_Yes Shadow, that's all I want is the pure satisfaction and the ultimate loving so will you please have sex with me and give me what I want for this sexual feeling"_

"_Very well then I guess I can do it"_

"_Splendid so um... Keep going and pleased my breasts"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_Shadow had now continued on pleasuring Tsunade's breasts. Tsunade had start to enjoy the pleasure and the teasement and when Shadow's hands caressed her breasts some more, Tsunade then start to let out a soft moan from her lips until Shadow noticed it._

"_Sounds like someone is enjoy this?" Shadow announced softly_

"_Indeed I am, it feels so good. Shadow, your hands feel so gentle and soft, Keep going, I want it" Tsunade moaned_

_Shadow decided to heat things up when he begun to suck on Tsunade's breasts making Tsunade moan some more while caressing her breasts._

"_Uh... Shadow, right there. Give it to me" Tsunade moaned_

_Shadow kept sucking Tsunade's breasts and also licking her nipples of course. He went on for a few minutes and stop pleasuring Tsunade who was blushing madly and moaning._

"_I believe that is all right?" Shadow asked_

"_No... You deserve more than pleasing and touching my breasts" Tsunade smirked_

"_Wait I know what you're going to say. Have sex with you right?"_

"_That's right here in my office"_

"_Ok, I guess I can go for it"_

_Tsunade got off of Shadow and they start to strip off their clothes and putting them to the side. Tsunade sat on her desk and moving the stuff out of the way and Shadow stroke his shaft and inserts it Inside Tsunade's wet pussy and so he begun to thrust his hips inside of Tsunade making her moan of pleasure._

"_Uh... it's so big and it feels so good Shadow. Mmm... Fuck me" Tsunade moaned_

"_You're tight Tsunade" Shadow groaned_

"_Keep going, fuck the shit out of me Shadow. Give it to me"_

_Shadow groaned and continue to thrust his hips into Tsunade. Tsunade start to sweat a little feeling Shadow's shaft drenching her and arousing her incredibly into pleasure._

"_Uh... uh uh uh uh uh right there Shadow, faster... Deeper" Tsunade moaned_

_Tsunade's body start to move up and down back and forth while Shadow's thrusts into look at Shadow pumping into her. Shadow start to massage and caress Tsunade's breasts while thrusting into the Hokage rapidly making her moan some more._

"_Harder... Harder..." Tsunade moaned_

_Shadow began to groan feeling the pleasure rising into him while pumping into Tsunade. Tsunade rolled her eyes and sticking her tongue right after Shadow began to pick up his speed and thrusting into Tsunade a little faster._

_This position went on for 33 minutes and Tsunade was moaning crazily that until they start to switch positions. Shadow sat on the chair and Tsunade sat on on top of Shadow and bouncing herself onto Shadow. Also her breasts began bouncing and jiggling while Tsunade bounce onto Shafow's shaft moaning crazily._

_Shadow had decided to squeeze her breasts and kissing her neck which made Tsunade moan some more._

"_Yes... Right there Shadow, deeper... Harder, give it to me" Tsunade moaned_

"_You like that don't you?" Shadow asked while squeezing her breasts_

"_Yes yes yes deeper... Harder"_

_The two continued on with their sexual moment until someone start to knock on the door which causing Shadow and Tsunade to stop._

"_Who is it?" Tsunade asked_

"_It's Shizune, Lady Tsunade" Shizune called_

"_Shit..."_

"_What do we do now?" Shadow asked_

"_Let me think"_

_Just as Tsunade was thinking, Shizune on other hand let herself in and the two were about to get busted. Shizune came in the office and closing the door. Shizune then sees Lady Tsunade on her desk smiling not trying to cause attention between herself and Shadow. Tsunade had on her shirt looking directly at Shizune._

"_Hi Lady Tsunade" Shizune greeted_

"_Hey yourself, what brings you here in my office?" Tsunade responded_

"_Thought I come by and see if you need any help"_

"_Oh no, I'm perfectly fine"_

_Tsunade look back and sees Shadow who was sitting behind of Tsunade since she was on top of him and Shadow still had his shaft inside of Tsunade's pussy._

"_Are you feeling ok, your face is turning red" Shizune asked_

"_Yeah I'm ok, I don't need any help so go on and enjoy your day Shizune" Tsunade responded_

"_Ok then see you later then Lady Tsunade"_

_Shizune exits out the office. Tsunade sigh if relief and look back at Shadow and wrapping her right arm around his neck._

"_That was a close one" Tsunade said smiling_

"_It sure was... Can't believe I hid behind you because of all of that" Shadow responded_

"_Well the plan worked didn't it"_

"_Yeah... You're right"_

"_Now... Where were we"_

_Tsunade takes off her shirt and throws it to the side and the two then continue having sex with each other. Shadow squeeze and fondle Tsunade's breasts while Tsunade continued on bouncing onto Shadow in motion moaning deeply of pleasure._

_Forty two minutes later, they start to switch positions again and Shadow laid on the desk and Tsunade was on top of Shadow bouncing on top of Shadow deeply and hard into pleasure. Tsunade squeeze her own breasts moaning deep and hard knowing how much pleasure she was feeling and she couldn't control herself since the pleasure taking control of her and her sexual needs._

"_Uh... Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Shadow, it's so deep. Too deep, harder... Harder" Tsunade moaned_

_Tsuande picks up her speed and start to moan crazily and her hair then start to get a little messed up right after she was bouncing on top of Shadow._

"_Oh... Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooooooooooooooooohhhh! Oh Shadow, it feels so good inside of me. I can't control myself from the heated sex" Tsunade moaned_

"_Your breasts feel so good and soft" Shadow said fondling Tsunade's breasts_

"_Keep fondling them, they're all yours"_

_The two continued on the sex for hours and hours. Shadow soon start to thrust into Tsunade rapidly behind Tsunade in a doggystyle position making her moan too crazily into pleasure and rolling her eyes also sticking her tongue. She breathed heavily and panting hard feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her sexual needs. They were sweating of pleasure from the sexual heat and Tsunade couldn't take much more of this and was enjoying the pleasure and the everlasting sex._

"_Oh Shadow... Oh Shadow... OH SHADOW!" Tsunade moaned_

"_Tsunade... Ah... I'm getting close... I'm about to burst" Shadow groaned_

"_Come on and cum for me, cum whatever you like"_

_As minutes passed by, Shadow groaned hard and also he then began climaxing and reaching his limit. He pull out his shaft and strokes it bursting his cum on Tsunade's ass and her back._

"_Oh... it feels so good" Tsunade moaned laying on the desk satisfied_

"_Ah... Yeah, it sure was amazing" Shadow responded_

"_Indeed it was handsome, thank you for that everlasting sex. Did you liked the reward I gave you"_

"_Yes I did, I didn't want to intend having sex with you but it was worth it. You're welcome to make you feel better"_

"_Yeah and thank you, do you um... You know, want to do this again sometime if you pay a visit?"_

"_Sure I'm up for it. Speaking of which, do you want to continue this at your place?"_

"_Oh hell yeah, I love to. I can use some more sexual pleasure from you Shadow"_

_Tsunade walk over to Shadow and the two start to kiss each other on the lips and caressing each other. Shadow had his hands onto Tsunade's ass and squeezing them and Tsunade soon to enjoy it while kissing Shadow while they are still naked and don't have their clothes on._

**Well there goes the ninth of this second sequel of this story everyone. Yep you know, Lady Tsunade from the Naruto series. That's right, I've added her to the story with a big hot steamy lemon with the Ultimate Life Form here.**

**I hope you all enjoy that chapter as more on the way so stay tuned and you all won't believe that this lucky girl is going to be on the next chapter. So please read and review and also if you all have a request or a suggestion that you want since I've already made a list of girls that I'll be using. Feel free to send me one if I'm interested to this lucky lady.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hedgehog over... a Turtle?

"Wow... I didn't know Tsunade was a major freak and wanted to have sex with you Shads?" Sonic said in surprised

"Uh huh... Don't bother ask how freaky Tsunade was when I slept with her" Shadow said trying to bring that up

"So um... Any new girls that you slept with Shadow?" Tails asked trying to change the subject

"Well... I don't know how you guys are going to react if I tell you this"

"We won't Shadow so please tell" Knuckles requested

"Ok as you wish, I did happen to sleep with... Oh man... **April O' Neil**"

"WHAT! You're talking about that girl that this turtle named: Donatello had a big crush on?" Sonic asked

"Yep that's the one alright. It happen back when I was looking at the view of the city of New York minding my own business and had my arms crossed"

_Flashback..._

_Shadow was looking at the view of the city and even had his arms crossed. Shadow thing had his chaos sense going up and looking over his shoulder when he sees four ninja turtles had there weapons up and got to their fighting stance._

"_Ok Shredder, we don't know how you turned like that but you're going down?" Leonardo said scowling at Shadow_

"_You're mistaken, I am not the Shredder and I would not tryo to fight me if I were you" Shadow responded not looking at the Turtles_

"_Oh really then we'll see about that" Michelangelo said_

_Michelangelo start to use his nunchucks with a chain and start to throw it at Shadow who they thought is Shredder but Shadow then start to teleport away from the scene._

"_Whoa..." Michelangelo said in shock_

"_Where did he go?" Donatello asked_

"_Right here" the male voice said behind Donnie_

"_Wha..."_

_Shadow start to round house kick Donatello in the face making him unconscious which cause the Turtle in total shock._

"_DONNIE!" Leo, Ralph and Mikey screamed in shock_

"_Who's next?" Shadow asked_

"_THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT SHREDDER" Raphael yelled in anger_

_Ralph charge at Shadow and swings his sais at Shadow but Shadow start to evade and dodging every attack but instead Shadow start to suck punch Ralph and kicking him in the stomach sending him flying towards the ground. Leo swings his katanas but Shadow kick flips Leo and punching Leo several times and round house kick him straight to the face making him collapsed to the ground. Shadow look towards Mikey._

"_Well... Aren't you going to attack me?' Shadow asked_

"_Ok dude, time to get smash by the Awesome Mikey" Mikey said charging at Shadow_

_Mikey start to swing his nunchucks at Shadow but Shadow snatched them and uses them to hit Mikey with it and kick flips Mikey to the chin and sending him flying against the ground. Shadow sees Donnie charging at him with a wooden staff and trying to hit Shadow with it but Shadow kicks it away and uses it as he attack Donatello with it and swings it hard and hitting Donnie in the face making him fell to the ground once again. Shadow dropped the staff and crack his neck._

_Shadow start to walk away but he look over his shoulders and see they're still on there ground._

"_Back for more I see huh well I'm going to tell you this. If I was the foot, I would've come after you and I am of this "Shredder" character you guys spoke of" Shadow explained having his arms crossed_

"_He's right, you're not the Shredder but you're really good of your fighting skills" Donnie said_

"_Wait this is not the Shredder?" Ralph asked_

"_I'm afraid so Ralph, he's not the shredder. He couldn't have mutated from the Mutagen"_

"_Oh..."_

"_We're sorry that we've attacked you before Mr..." Leo apologized_

"_It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Shadow introduced_

"_So you're an mutant right?" Donnie asked_

"_No... I'm a Mobian and I'm from another dimension of course"_

"_Another dimension... Dimension X right?"_

"_No... A different dimension of course"_

"_Well do you have a place to live anyway?" Leo asked_

"_...No"_

"_Then why don't you come with us" Mikey said_

"_Very well... I guess I got time before I leave"_

"_SWEET!"_

_Shadow rolled his eyes and followed the Turtles back to their lair_

_Minutes later..._

_The Turtles and Shadow arrived back to their lair and they see their Master and their human friend._

"_Welcome back my son... Who is this black and red person?" Splinter asked_

"_Master, this is Shadow the Hedgehog, we found him while patrolling throughout the city" Leo introduced_

"_Yeah since he kicked our butts without breaking a sweat very hard and his attacks are very strong and tough" Ralph added_

"_Is this true?" Splinter asked_

"_Yes I'm a pretty skilled fighter and I'm pretty strong too" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah he even took my nunchucks and smacked me with it and he hasn't got hit by our attacks plus he can teleport to any place isn't that awesome" Mikey said smiling_

"_MIKEY!" Leo, Ralph and Donnie yelled in anger_

"_What it's true"_

"_Well Shadow, I'm Splinter and I'm the turtles' master" Splinter introduced_

"_And I'm April O' Neil pleasure to meet you Shadow" April greeted_

"_You too"_

"_Shadow would you care to spare a match with me" Splinter asked_

"_Um... Sure"_

_Shadow got to his stance and Splinter then start to attack Shadow but Shadow countered Splinter and kick flips him in the chin. Splinter hold his ground and try to attack Shadow once again but Shadow jumped over Splinter and sweep kicks Splinter and break dance kick Splinter a few times and kick him in the air. Shadow jumped in the air and punching and kicking Splinter a few times and deliver a final kick towards Splinter and he hits himself to the ground. The turtles were very impress and so was April who watch them spare a match together._

_Shadow walk over to Splinter who was hurt very bad._

"_Sorry about that" Shadow apologized_

"_You don't need to apologized, you are a skilled fighter Shadow. Have you've been training?" Splinter asked_

"_No... it's in my blood"_

_Shadow helped Splinter up and they both take a bow showing respect and gratitude to each other._

"_Wow Shadow, you're amazing. Can you teach me how to fight like that" Mikey asked happily_

"_Yeah can you, I bet I can impress April here" Donnie added looking at April lovingly_

"_No... so stay away from me" Shadow responded_

_Minutes later..._

_The gang were watching TV as Leo was watching his favorite show. Splinter was meditating and April was starring at Shadow since he impressed her by his incredible fighting skills. Donnie came to April and had a smile on his face._

"_Hey April would like to... Hang out with me" Donnie asked cocking his eyebrow seductively_

"_I'll pass Donnie but another time perhaps" April responded_

_Shadow walk over to the kitchen which April followed Shadow to when he was eating ramen since Leo cooked it for Shadow._

"_Hey" April greeted getting Shadow's attention_

"_Hey yourself April right?" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah that's me, that was so cool and awesome what you done while sparring with Splinter. When did you learn how to fight like that?"_

"_I already told you, it's in my blood. Besides, I've practice with my skills without any help"_

"_But still those moves are cool. So um... What're you doing afterwards?"_

"_Nothing of course, why?"_

"_Nothing really do you want to hang out some place more quiet for the two of us?"_

"_Um... Sure I'm up for it"_

"_Cool I know a great place so let's go"_

_Shadow finished his bowl a ramen and followed April as she took his hand and taking him somewhere a bit more quiet. Donnie noticed it and then tries to follow them until he was stopped by Ralph._

"_What're you doing, spying on April?" Ralph asked_

"_What no, no I wasn't" Donnie lied_

"_Don't lie, it sound like you are Donnie. I just see April took Shadow somewhere" Mikey said smiling_

"_April is now hanging with Shadow right now. That's a surprised" Leo added_

"_Well let's go follow her and find out what they're going to do?" Donnie demanded_

"_Alright, come on guys. Let's go see what Shadow and April are up to"_

_Meanwhile..._

_Shadow and April are at a quiet spot where no one will find them._

"_Ok, tell me why are we here?" Shadow asked_

_The Turtles secretly found Shadow and April and heard Shadow talking. The Turtles also sees April pressing herself against Shadow and Shadow lean towards the wall._

"_Well... I checked you out when you fought Splinter into a sparring match, you are so handsome and cute. Shadow, I can't stop starring at you. I want you here and now so take me" April seductively said looking into Shadow's eyes_

"_What the... April is up on Shadow like that?" Donnie said having his jaw drop_

"_Pretty much of course" Ralph responded_

_April start to kiss Shadow on the lips which causes Shadow by surprised and so does the turtles. Well... Donnie of course as they watched Shadow and April kissing in secret. Shadow suddenly returning the kiss. April wrapped her arms around Shadow and kissing him seductively and crazy. She even places Shadow''s hands to her butt and causing them to squeeze it. They spent 10 minutes kissing and April broke the kiss._

"_That was a heated kiss" Shadow said_

"_It sure was Shadow, I can't control myself. I'm getting so... So horny" April responded_

"_Oh no..."_

_April start to undress her pants and her shoes and showing off her pussy and anal which made the turtles drop their jaws looking at April in total shock. April lay on the ground rubbing her pussy._

"_Come on and take me Shadow, I'm all yours" April sexily said_

"_Good thing I came prepared" Shadow said pulling out a condom from his pocket_

_Shadow unzips his pants and pulling out his erected shaft which causes April by surprise._

"_Mmm... it's so big, please put it in" April commanded sexily_

_Shadow puts on his condom on his shaft and then begins to insert his shaft slowly and April then start gasping in pain and Shadow then start to thrust his hips slowly into April._

"_Oh it's so big, it's so big. Keep going Shadow. Harder..." April moaned_

"_Oh you're enjoying this aren't you?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes... it feels so good, harder Shadow. Go deeper"_

"_Ok, here goes nothing"_

_Shadow thrust in deep into April and April start screaming feeling how deep Shadow's shaft is inside her. He kept on thrusting into April slowly no trying to hurt April but April wanted Shadow to go fast and so he did. He went a little faster trying not to hurt April. He kept his thrust and speed in check while April continued to moan into pleasure._

_Shadow kept his speed when he start to thrust into April a little more faster into her. April moaned crazily and feeling the pleasure rising the above. Just as Shadow kept on thrusting into April, April then start to moan excitedly and rolling her eyes also had a big smile on her face and then began to reach her limit climaxing and Shadow felt April's love juice squirted, Shadow then got up from the ground._

"_Well at least you came and I didn't so that means we're done here" Shadow said sincerely_

_Shadow felt something touched his shaft and looks down and sees April taking off Shadow's condom and stroking his shaft fast and hard._

"_You think I was done didn't you, we're just getting started Shadow and I want more of that ultimate pleasure you got in you" April said looking up at Shadow stroking his shaft_

"_What... But" Shadow stuttered_

"_No buts Shadow, I'm going to enjoy all of this pleasure you got in you"_

"_Great... Well sounds like I don't have a choice" Shadow thought_

_And so Shadow and April continued on having sex with each other while the Turtles watched in amazement seeing the two having sex in secret. Donnie was in major shock seeing how hot April is and so he secretly recorded everything in secret watching them have sex._

_Shadow pumped into April into a missionary position hard and deep as April continued to moan._

_Second: They switched positions as April was on top of Shadow in a Fantastic Rocking Horse position and Shadow pumped into April and wrap had her hands wrap around Shadow's head and moaning crazily._

_Third: Shadow thrust into April in a butterfly position and pumping into April rapidly in intense speed making April screamed in pleasure._

_Fourth: They switched to a Splitting Bamboo position as Shadow thrusts into April hard and deep into her when April had her left leg onto Shadow's shoulder and moaning crazily into pure pleasure._

_Fifth: April rode onto Shadow in a reverse cowgirl position and popping her booty and moving her hips up and down bouncing onto Shadow while her ass start to shake. She also was looking over her shoulder to Shadow moaning crazily as Shadow smiled naughtily at April._

_Sixth: April stroking Shadow's shaft hard and fast and so Shadow start to burst some big cum onto April and she was smiling happily and had tongue out while Shadow burst his cum onto her._

_Seventh: April was in the eagle position while she was on her back and her legs were spread widely and Shadow hold onto April's legs and pumping into her rapidly._

_Eighth: April was on top of Shadow as she was sucking onto Shadow's shaft while Shadow licks April's pussy rapidly and the two start moaning in pleasure while pleasing each other._

_Ninth: Shadow was against the wall as April rub her butt against Shadow's shaft giving him a buttjob as she moved her ass up and down sensually and sexually in motion making April smiling at Shadow seductively._

_Tenth: Shadow pounded April in a Bulldog position as he pumped rapidly into April hard and deep._

_Eleventh: Shadow still pounded April into her in a doggystyle position that made her moan crazily and wild and April couldn't take much more of this and had her tongue sticking out and rolling her eyes. Also her ass cheeks begin to jiggle from every thrusts that Shadow gives in into April._

_Twelve: April took control as she was on top of Shadow in a cowgirl position. April look down at Shadow and moaning crazily. She lean in and had her right arm on the ground while having her left hand placed onto her ass and Shadow making her move her hips fast into pleasure. Also Shadow start to give April a few smacks on her butt making her yelp of pleasure._

_Thirteenth: Shadow carried April while pumping into April while he was standing and carrying her in a stand and carry position. April even wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck moaning crazily and looking back moaning into pleasure crazily._

_Fourteenth: April was down on her knees and sucking onto Shadow's shaft when Shadow pumped into April's mouth while April look up at Shadow while he thrusts into her mouth. Also April gave a deepthroat when Shadow pumped deep into her mouth into her throat and April rolled her eyes sucking onto Shadow while Shadow moan and groan feeling the pressure from April's mouth and throat._

_They had sex for several hours nonstop and everlasting. They don't care what time it is or they got something to do but April was really enjoying herself good and wild. She get blasted on her face with more cum from Shadow and more coming on the way on her face when Shadow burst more cum while April stroke his shaft fast and hard once again a few times._

_April was in a reverse cowgirl position riding on top of Shadow and moaning crazily they went on for a few more minutes and Shadow then start to reach his climax and bursting his cum onto April's butt and her back. April moaned and looking back at Shadow knowing that they were finally finish having sex._

"_Uh..." April moaned_

"_Phew... Now that is over" Shadow stated_

"_Yeah and it was so wonderful, sorry that I was really crazy getting into the sex"_

"_It's ok at least you enjoyed yourself so far"_

"_Oh yeah it was sure fun Shadow"_

"_Indeed it was and I'm pretty exhausted from the everlasting sex"_

"_Me too but that sex was so amazing. Anyway, we better get back and I know the others are worried sick about me"_

"_Yeah must've been but hey I got some paper towels here to wipe the cum off of you"_

"_Thank you"_

_Shadow gave some paper towels to April and April wipe the cum off of her. She then start to put on her pants and shoes back on and Shadow zips up his pants and the two head back to the lair._

_Meanwhile..._

_The Turtles talked about what happened between Shadow and April._

"_I can't believe Shadow and April did it together and it was so crazy" Mikey said shaking his head_

"_Tell me about it, I've never known April liked it so much and even Shadow" Ralph added_

"_Hey... Where did Donnie go?" Leo asked looking around_

_Donnie was at his room watching the video of Shadow and April having sex secretly. He was jerking off while watching the video._

"_Oh my goodness... April is so hot, it should be me having sex with April" Donnie said moaning while watching April having sex with Shadow_

**There goes the tenth chapter everybody. Yep I've added April O' Neil from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) series to the story. Yep I got her to get to her freaky horny side having sex with the Ultimate Life Form. I hope you all readers and reviewers enjoyed it.**

**So read and review as more on the way so stay tuned.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Thunder Loving

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were in complete shock after hearing Shadow's story with April O' Neil having sex with him nonstop.

"Dude... I can't believe it" Sonic said shocking

"Yeah me too I can't believe you slept with her Shadow" Knuckles added

"Plus I didn't know April really enjoyed having sex with you" Tails also added

"Yeah well she did and it was wild" Shadow responded

"But still Shads, it was crazy and wild story you got there" Sonic said

"Yeah I know"

"So who is the next lucky lady?"

"**Cheetara**"

"The hell... You slept with Cheetara from the Thundercats?"

"Yep let me tell you how this began..."

_Flashback..._

_Shadow traveled through the wastelands wondering where he could be. While Shadow traveled through the lands he then sees a metal object coming towards him as it was getting closer to Shadow. Shadow got to his stance and was about to use his chaos spear but instead it began to stop as it was like tank like vehicle shaping like a cat._

"_What the hell..." Shadow murmured_

_The tank start to open and showing seven cats creatures coming out from the tank and Shadow was about to strike sensing if they were an enemy or not._

"_Whoa simmer down sir; we're not here to fight. It looks like you're stranded her in the wastelands without any food or water"_

"_Who the hell are you?" Shadow asked_

"_My name is Lion-O,king and Leader of the Thundercats" Lion-O introduced_

"_Thundercats... What you guys shoot like thunder or electric or something doesn't look like it to me. All I see is some dumb cats running like they all that"_

"_HEY!" the other cats shouted_

"_Simmer down guys, now we have a kingdom but it was destroyed by Mumm ra" Lion-O explained_

"_Mumm Ra huh... Sounds like a villain to me" Shadow responded_

"_Yes could we give you a ride"_

"_Um... Sure, thank you and apologies for what I said earlier"_

"_You're forgiving"_

_Later, on the tank..._

"_So... You're a hedgehog?" Willykit asked_

"_That's right and I'm a Ultimate Life Form and I was created by a professor that I knew" Shadow responded_

"_Amazing... So um you fight a lot"_

"_Of course I do"_

"_And you look so strong, hey are you good in bed?"_

"_What..."_

"_Nothing..."_

_Shadow got up from the seat and was about to head to the until Willykit stopped him._

"_Hey where are you going handsome, we're just getting started to hang out" Willykit smiled_

"_I'll pass now if you can excuse me" Shadow responded leaving_

_Shadow heads inside the room and try to get some rest. Shadow start to drift off asleep to get some shut eye._

_Minutes later..._

_Shadow woke up felting something on top of him. Shadow woke up and opening his eyes groaning and then sees Cheetara was on top of Shadow and smiling seductively at him._

"_What the... How did you get in here?" Shadow asked surprisingly_

"_The door was open so I let myself in and get away from Tygra and Lion-O" Cheetara responded rubbing Shadow's chest_

"_For what..."_

"_For the fun you and me are going to have here in the room. Also, I even locked the door just in case"_

"_Fun..."_

"_Yep fun and lots of it. Just only you and me cutie"_

"_To play a game or something"_

"_Nope but this..."_

_Cheetara lean towards Shadow and began to kiss him on the lips and closing her eyes. Shadow was stunned and surprised to all of this and Cheetara broke the kiss._

"_Something troubling you?' Cheetara asked lovingly_

"_No... I'm shocked and flattered that you kissed me" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm hmm... I want this, even Tygra isn't good in bed but I want some real action. I want pure pleasure and here I am you look very dangerous so can you handle me"_

"_I don't know... Can you handle me?"_

"_I'm pretty sure I can handle you"_

"_Well... Hehehe in that case... Come here"_

_Shadow pulled Cheetara towards himself and the two began kissing. Cheetara returns the kiss and went with it. They start caressing each other, rubbing each other feeling each other and Cheetara was moaning while kissing Shadow. Shadow start caressing and squeezing her rear which causing to her jump. Cheetara felt how Shadow's hands squeezing her butt and continued on kissing him._

_Shadow broke the kiss and start to kiss on Cheetara's neck and kept on squeezing her rear as it made Cheetara moan softly._

"_Uh..." Cheetara moaned_

_They remained kissing for several minutes as it took 17 minutes. They broke the kiss and Cheetara licked her lips in excitement._

"_Mmm... you taste so delicious, now what's under there" Cheetara wondered herself_

_Cheetara turns around and was still on top of Shadow. She began to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft. Cheetara smiled and start to stroke it slowly as it was fully erecting._

"_Mmm... It's so big and tasty. How about I have a little taste" Cheetara seductively asked_

"_Go ahead, I don't mind" Shadow responded_

_Cheetara smiled and start sucking on Shadow's shaft with every pleasure and pressure. Shadow on other hand start to play and caressing Cheetara's rear while getting a blowjob by Cheetara. Cheetara sucked it down and bopping her head back and forth tasting and pleasuring Shadow's shaft. Shadow on other hand began moaning but he start to caress Cheetara's ass and squeezing them. Also he then start to rub her crotch causing Cheetara to stop._

"_Mmm... I see you're teasing my ass" Cheetara exclaimed_

"_Yeah... Is it a problem?" Shadow asked_

"_No not at all, you can play with my ass whatever you want. I don't mind"_

_Shadow shrug his shoulders and so he start to continue on squeezing Cheetara's rear and rubbing her crotch. Cheetara on other hand sucked on Shadow's shaft slowly and smooth. She start to use her tongue and licking the tip of his shaft and make her mouth pop after licking it._

"_Ah" Shadow moaned_

"_You like it?" Cheetara asked_

"_Yes I do, have you done this before?"_

"_Yeah with Tygra but between you and me, he's not actually good in bed. I mean it's amazing but he just not that good"_

"_Oh I see"_

"_So when I met you and you was in here in this room asleep. I did happen to sneak in here and climb on top of you, rubbing your chest to get your attention and I must say you look so dangerous and strong"_

"_Thank you, I get that a lot lately"_

"_You're welcome so that's why I came to you for some sex"_

_Cheetara continue on sucking on Shadow and Shadow start to moan into pleasure. He stop fondling Cheetara's rear and continue on moaning. Cheetara then stop for a moment and look back at Shadow._

"_Hey you stopped squeezing my ass" Cheetara said smiling and licking her lips_

"_it started to feel so good, don't stop. Keep on going" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm... My pleasure"_

_Cheetara suck on back Shadow's shaft some more making Shadow moan some more as she start deepthroating his shaft making Shadow shiver down his spine right after he felt his cock drenching inside Cheetara's throat._

"_Oh my goodness... it feels so good" Shadow moaned_

_This kept on going for 11 minutes and suddenly, Shadow then start to climax and bursting his cum in Cheetara's mouth making her eyes go wide. She pulled away and Shadow still burst a little more cum onto her face. Cheetara gasped and licking her lips._

"_Mmm... It's so tasty and delicious" Cheetara said smiling_

"_That was a great blowjob" Shadow complimented_

"_Glad that you enjoyed it baby. Now let's get down to the main course"_

"_With pleasure beautiful"_

_Cheetara got off of Shadow in order for him to prompt himself up on his feet. Shadow grabbed Cheetara by the hips and pulling her close to him and Cheetara then aggressively kissed Shadow on the lips and the two then began to kiss each other once again. Kissing, tongue kissing and caressing each other hard and wild._

_Cheetara pull down her pants and panties and also start to pull down Shadow's black and red cargo pants and Shadow also took of his shoes. Shadow also took his shirt and Cheetara licked her lips in excitement._

"_Mmm... You're even handsomer than Tygra, I am so going to have fun with you Shadow" Cheetara said making Shadow smile_

_Cheetara took off her shirt and so they were now completely naked. Shadow got Cheetara to the bed as she was bending down and had her ass up waiting for Shadow to please her._

"_Come on and stick it in me right now Shadow, I want it" Cheetara demanded_

"_Let me see you beg for it" Shadow commanded naughtily_

"_I want your cock, I am so horny right now. Please put it inside me and pump into me like a mad lion. Please Shadow, take me"_

"_With pleasure"_

_Shadow made a surprise for Cheetara as he begin to rub his shaft between Cheetara's ass cheeks making her smile and looking back at Shadow._

"_Oooooo I like it when you rub that hard cock against my ass Shadow. Are you planning something?" Cheetara asked_

"_Yep just a little small warm up for the big surprise" Shadow responded_

"_Surprise... What do you... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"_

_Shadow inserted his shaft inside Cheetara's anal and giving her anal sex. Cheetara moaned hardly as Shadow start to pump into her anal making her gasp and moan of pleasure._

"_Yes... Harder, Deeper" Cheetara moaned_

"_Ah yeah... Your ass is so tight Cheetara" Shadow moaned_

"_Come on and pump that cock in my ass. Push it deep inside of me, take control of my ass Shadow"_

_As Shadow continued on pumping into Cheetara, Cheetara rolled her eyes in pleasure, moaning very deeply to pleasure and wanting more and more from Shadow. Shadow also kept his speed and pace in check knowing Cheetara's anal start to tighten up once again making Shadow moan of pleasure._

"_Man your ass is tight, I don't think I can hold it any longer" Shadow moaned_

"_Come on Shadow, cum for me. Give me that hot cum of yours" Cheetara moaned_

_While Shadow continued pumping into Cheetara a few more minutes, he then suddenly reach his climax and then start to climax and bursting his cum inside Cheetara;'s anal and Cheetara start to gasp feeling the hot thick cum inside of her anal._

_Shadow pulled out his shaft and began to relax._

"_Ah… Now that was over, now I can… Huh" Shadow exclaimed_

_Shadow begin to noticed Cheetara wasn't done with Shadow. She turned around and start to push Shadow to his back on the bed. She also began to hop on top of Shadow which cause Shadow to be surprised._

"_What're you doing?" Shadow asked_

"_What do you think I'm doing, I want more of that pleasure. You're a lot better than Lion-O and Tygra" Cheetara responded seductively_

"_I think I'm done here, I don't got time for all of this"_

"_Oh no you're not. It ain't over until I say it's over. You're all mine now handsome, we're going to have a one hell of a nice naughty party here sweetie"_

"_*Gulp* Oh no…"_

_Cheetara lift up her hips and then places Shadow's shaft inside her wet pussy and then bounces onto it and riding on top of Shadow, moaning and breathing heavily of pleasure._

_The other Thundercats were doing their usual routine when all of sudden, they hear someone moaning inside the room which cause the others to get their attention and grow suspicious. They head to the door of the room and eavesdropping what was going on. The team starts hearing Cheetara moaning and wonder what was going on._

"_What is Cheetara doing?" Panthro asked_

"_That's what we're trying to find out" Lion-O responded_

_Moments after, they then hear Cheetara moaning and screaming inside the room._

"_Oh yes Shadow, right there. Deeper… Harder… Faster. Oh Yes… OH YEEEEEEEEESSSSS" Cheetara moaned_

"_Wow what is Cheetara doing with Shadow?" Wilykit asked_

"_You kids do not want to know" Panthro responded_

_Inside the room…_

_Cheetara kept on riding on top of Shadow. Her breasts begin to jiggle and bounce from each and every movement. Cheetara kept moaning feeling her pussy drenching deep from Shadow's shaft. Also she rolled her eyes and had her tongue out breathing heavily of pleasure. Shadow tried to stop but Cheetara didn't let Shadow go that easy and making him relax._

"_Oh no Shadow, we got all day, I'm going to keep riding you until I'm satisfied" Cheetara moaned_

"_This is going to be a long day" Shadow thought_

"_Uh… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuhhhhhh! Oh Shadow, it feels so good, harder… Deeper, it's so good"_

_As they went on the sexual moment, this went on for hours and hours until it went through the night and it was midnight. Cheetara kept moaning and still went on bouncing onto Shadow hard, fast and deep and moving her hips round and round moaning crazily. Shadow couldn't take much more of this but instead, he went for it and let Cheetara take control and still bouncing and riding on Shadow like a cowgirl._

"_Yes… More… More, give me more" Cheetara moaned_

"_You're still not satisfied yet?" Shadow asked while groaning_

"_No… Not yet, I want more pleasure. Now give it to me"_

_Cheetara start moving her hips and placing her hands behind her head and moaning very crazily into pleasure wanting more from Shadow. She even rolled her eyes and looking up at the ceiling breathing heavily as Shadow and Cheetara were sweating pleasure and the sexual heat._

_This continued on several more hours and the other Thundercats were asleep. Cheetara kept herself quiet not trying to make any noise so she moaned quietly and softly to the sexual pleasure. Cheetara had already put Shadow to sleep but she continued on riding on top of the ultimate life form._

"_Looks like Shadow's asleep while I was still riding on top of him. Oh well, at least I can still ride on him until I'm satisfied while he still out. Hahahahaha" Cheetara said with a seductive smile_

_Cheetara continued on moving her hips onto Shadow bouncing on top of his shaft moaning completely. Cheetara continue on nonstop and everlasting riding on top of Shadow for more hours throughout the day and night._

_Cheetara kept on moaning and groaning of excitement and pleasure and then suddenly, she start to climax and let out a scream coming from her mouth moaning of pleasure and collapsed on the bed and start to pass out as it was now morning and it was around 7:22am._

_Hours later..._

_Shadow woke up and soon to realize that Cheetara who was asleep next to Shadow silently and softly._

"_Hmm... Looks like she was satisfied after all, well I better get going and be on my way and try not to let anyone know what had happen yesterday and last night. I must've passed out since Cheetara won't stop riding on top of me" Shadow said silently_

_Shadow put on his shoes and zip up his pants and making his way. He was soon to be stopped by a soft feminine voice._

"_Going somewhere handsome"_

_Shadow turned around and sees Cheetara on the bed awake and had the bed sheets hiding her naked body. Cheetara start smiling seductively at the Ultimate Life Form._

"_Leaving so soon?" Cheetara asked_

"_Well... Yes I got places to go so I'll be on my way then" Shadow responded_

"_Why can't we just cuddle since we didn't get the chance last night since you passed out when I rode on you nonstop throughout the day and night"_

"_Yeah you did and now I'm ready to go so I'll be seeing you all around"_

"_Hold on Shadow, before you go. Can we have another round of sex once again"_

"_Aren't you satisfied, why don't get Lion-O or Tygra to make love to you"_

"_Not interesting but still I maybe satisfied but I want some more excitement and pleasure. So can we have one another round handsome"_

"_Well... Alright, I guess I got time"_

"_Good and this time I want you to fuck me in the ass again"_

"_Your wish has granted"_

"_Well hehe... What're you waiting for, come over here and take me big boy"_

_Cheetara gestured Shadow to come closer to Cheetara which Shadow did. He took off his shoes and proceed to the bed with Cheetara and the sex went on once again._

_Elsewhere..._

_Lion-O and Tygra were training together until they hear Cheetara inside the room once again and Shadow still in the room too. Lion-O and Tygra went over to the door and hearing Cheetara moaned._

"_Uh Shadow, it feels so good. Fuck my ass harder... Deeper, give it to me. More... MORE!" Cheetara moaned and shouted_

"_Damn... Cheetara is really enjoying it with Shadow huh?" Tygra asked_

"_Yep... You said it Tygra" Lion-O responded upon hearing Cheetara moaned_

"_Me neither guys, Shadow is really giving it to her" Panthro added after hearing Cheetara moaning_

_Back at the room..._

_Shadow thrusts in into Cheetara's anal giving her much more pleasure and excitement making Cheetara rolled her eyes and moan deeply and hardly and grabbing the bed sheets._

"_Yes... Right there Shadow, uh Shadow. Give it to me, fuck my ass harder. Give it to me" Cheetara moaned_

**Well everyone, there goes another chapter. Yep that's right, I've added Cheetara from the Thundercats 2011 series. She was really enjoying the pure pleasure and excitement from the Ultimate Life Form. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please read and review as more on the way. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Oh and by the way, if you guys have a request or suggestion that you want me to do if it interests me, feel free to submit one or too, it doesn't matter but it has got to be hot and interesting to me if I like the request or suggestion.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Blackfire of Satisfaction

"My goodness Shadow, Cheetara really did enjoyed that sexual moment with you" Tails said

"Yes she did and she wouldn't let go off me and just kept on going like a energizer bunny" Shadow responded

"No doubt man, she really did get into that pure loving you guys were having" Sonic added

"Yeah you know how that is"

"Yeah um... So the question is, who was the next girl you slept with Shadow?" Knuckles asked

"Well Knuckles, that's a good question. You guys are going to like this, I slept with **Blackfire**"

"WHAT THE WHAT! You slept with Blackfire!" Sonic asked in total shock

"Yep I really slept with Blackfire and it was wild and crazy. She was a major freak"

"Oh snap I got to hear this"

"Me too" Knuckles agreed

"I heard about Blackfire and I do so want to hear this, come on tell us Shadow" Tails asked

"Well it start back when I was at Jump City and someone who sent me a message when I was eating at a Diner" Shadow explaining his story

_Flashback..._

_Shadow was n the Diner having a meal in Jump City. Shadow also took a sip of his drink until a waiter came to Shadow's table._

"_Here you sweetie" the waiter said happily_

"_A note... Who's it from?" Shadow asked_

"_I don't know but someone wanted me to give you this note"_

"_Ok and thank you"_

"_You're welcome, let me know when you need something"_

"_Will do"_

_The waiter smiled and left out the scene to serve the other customers. Shadow then opens the note and reads it through._

_Shadow,_

_I know who you are Shadow, I'm not going to blackmail or nothing. Instead, I want you to meet me at the motel around 7:00pm. I'll be waiting for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer_

_After reading the note, Shadow puts it away and look at the time and it was 6:42pm._

"_Hmm... I got eighteen minutes before I meet this secret admirer. Anyway, better finish up my meal and go meet this admirer and see what this person want" Shadow stated_

_Minutes later..._

_Shadow arrived to a motel and head to the door number 18. Shadow look at the note and see this was it._

"_This must be the number, anyway better go inside and see what this person want" Shadow said_

_Shadow took a deep breathe, opens the door and let himself in. He then sees a black hair female who was waiting for him patiently while she was sitting on on the bed having her legs crossed and licking her lips._

"_Well hello there handsome, I see you got my note and invitation" the female suggested_

"_Yes I did and who're you supposed to be?" Shadow asked_

"_Blackfire's the name cutie. My aren't you a cute hedgehog, so tell me Shadow. Is it true that you're good at sex?"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Starfire told me about you"_

"_She did"_

"_Yes... She's my little sister so I'm here older sister"_

"_Wait you two are sisters?"_

"_Yes we are, besides enough with all of that. Why don't you come over and keep me company"_

"_Is this some kind of trick, were you spying on me or something?"_

"_No... I watched when my sister, her friends Raven and Terra had sex with you that day and it made me so horny. I knew I needed that much sex so I went looking for you and the one that gave you the note"_

"_I see... Anyway, I'm still not sure if I believe you're setting up a scam"_

"_Nonsense baby, I just want some pleasure and excitement. That's all I'm asking so please... Will you sleep with me? I don't want to be near that ugly green alien that makes me too gross sleeping with him"_

"_Um... Ok that's kind of awkward and you slept with that alien?"_

"_Yes... Just only tentacle sex, anyway I want the real pleasure so will you please sleep with me. That's all I want and asking you so please, please sleep with me"_

"_Well... You do sound sincere and polite and Starfire still won't respect you for what you did at Tamaran but what the hey, I'll sleep with you"_

"_What... Really, you will"_

"_Yes Blackfire, I will have sex with you if it will make you happy"_

"_Splendid, so what're we waiting for handsome. Come on and take wait... Let me put on something just give me a moment"_

_Blackfire then heads over to the radio and turning on some music to set up the mood as the radio start to play the song **R. Kelly – Your Body's Callin'**. Blackfire look over to Shadow and start to sway her hips to the song. She turned around and walk over to Shadow slowly and sexily and taking Shadow's hand._

"_Come on Shadow, come on and take me" Blackfire requested_

_Blackfire start to dance to the song as she swayed her hips. She turned around and her back was pressed to Shadow's front and begin to grind on Shadow's pelvic slowly and sensually._

"_Mmm... Come on baby, move with me to the song" Blackfire moaned_

_Shadow shook his head to snap out of it and so he start dancing with Blackfire to the song. Blackfire wrap her hands around Shadow's neck and continued grinding on Shadow's pelvic. Shadow caresses Blackfire's hips and Blackfire felt his hands and smiled._

_After they spent few minutes of dancing, Blackfire turned around and kiss Shadow straight to the lips which Shadow returned the kiss. Blackfire broke the kiss and drags Shadow to the bed and once they got on the bed, Blackfire pushes Shadow to his back and his head laid on the pillow and soon Blackfire was now on top of Shadow._

_Blackfire start to give Shadow a smooth lapdance when she move her hips and swaying her hip to the song. Blackfire start to put her hands behind her head and smiled seductively at Shadow while giving Shadow a lapdance._

"_Come on" Blackfire requested_

"_What..." Shadow stuttered_

"_Go ahead, you can touch me. Come on and touch me"_

_Shadow shrug his shoulder and begin caressing Blackfire's body which made her moan a little but softly._

"_Mmm... Your hands are so gentle baby" Blackfire moaned_

_Shadow smiled continuing caressing Blackfire's body while she lapdancing Shadow. Shadow then start to slide his hands down and softly groping her butt and Blackfire soon noticed it and jumped._

"_Oh you're a bad boy Shadow, I like bad boys" Blackfire moaned_

_After a few minutes of lapdancing, Shadow helped Blackfire took off her shirt and she had on her black bra on. Shadow start caressing her breasts making Blackfire moaned in pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow..." Blackfire moaned_

_Blackfire moans start to increase a little from the matter of pleasure Shadow was giving to her by caressing her breasts more softly. Shadow then took off Blackfire's bra and start to fondle and sucking her breasts making Blackfire moan some more. Blackfire start wrapping her right hand around Shadow's neck begging him to pleasure her some more._

"_Sister dear was right about you Shadow, you're so good at this" Blackfire moaned_

"_Yeah... I have my ways and wait until we get to the main course, you're seriously going to enjoy the ultimate pleasure" Shadow responded continue back sucking on Blackfire's breasts_

"_Mmm... I am so ready to enjoy next"_

_After spending a few minutes sucking and fondling Blackfire's breasts, Blackfire got off of Shadow and head over to the radio and changing the song to **Ciara – Body Party**. Blackfire took over her clothes as she was doing a little dance for Shadow causing her to smile since Shadow was examining her body and her beauty. After she took off her clothes, Blackfire walked over to Shadow slowly and decided to help Shadow strip off his clothes and shoes._

_As Shadow was fully naked, Blackfire pushes Shadow to the bed gently and got down on her knees. Shadow start to stroke Shadow's shaft and licking her lips._

"_Now sit back and watch a pro do her stuff cutie" Blackfire commanded_

"_Whatever you say" Shadow responded_

_Blackfire smiled and start sucking on Shadow's shaft incredibly. Shadow start to moan softly knowing how good it feels inside Blackfire's mouth. Blackfire lick Shadow's shaft and sucking on his balls and stroking his shaft._

"_Ah..." Shadow moaned_

"_Mmm... He taste so good, in wonder how good is he in bed" Blackfire thought to herself_

_Blackfire suck back on Shadow's shaft once more but this time, she went fast and deep making Shadow moan some more. Shadow placing his hand on her head and got her to suck it deep and fast._

"_That's it Blackfire, almost there. Just only a couple more seconds" Shadow moaned_

_Blackfire look up at Shadow but continued looking down at Shadow's shaft sucking it and sooner or later, Shadow then start to burst his cum inside her mouth and Blackfire opened her mouth and the cum start to burst on her mouth._

"_Mmm... It's so delicious handsome" Blackfire complimented_

"_Um... Thank you" Shadow responded showing gratitude_

_Blackfire got up and climb on the bed and lay on her back and Shadow got on top of Blackfire._

"_Oh Shadow, I want it so bad. Please put it in and me take me" Blackfire requested_

"_With pleasure" Shadow responded grinning_

_Shadow start to insert his erect shaft inside of Blackfire's pussy and rams it in causing Blackfire to gasp and so Shadow start to thrust himself into Blackfire. Blackfire began moaning feeling Shadow's shaft drenching and pleasuring her and so she stick out her tongue._

"_Oh Shadow... it feels so good" Blackfire moaned_

"_You like it don't you" Shadow groaned_

"_Yes... it feels so good, give it to me"_

_Shadow kept his pace and speed thrusting into Blackfire. Blackfire rolled her eyes and moaned deep into pleasure and ecstasy. Blackfire decided to heat things up when she suddenly flipped Shadow to his back and she was soon to be on top of Shadow. She began to move her hips and bouncing herself onto Shadow and his shaft in excitement. Shadow shrug his shoulders and let Blackfire take control._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh... it feels so good Shadow. Deeper... Harder..." Blackfire moaned_

_Blackfire squeeze her own breasts and closing her eyes moaning into pleasure. Blackfire also start to move her hips round and round moving them and moaning while feeling Shadow's shaft going deep into her as the bed began to shake a little from Blackfire's movements. Blackfire then start to bounce onto Shadow's shaft with pure excitement. She wanted more pleasure with every chance she want as this went on for 52 minutes and so Shadow wanted to switch positions as Blackfire face herself to the bed frame looking over her shoulder when she was watching Shadow._

_Shadow inserted his shaft into Blackfire's pussy once again and so he then start to thrust himself into Blackfire but he went fast and deep into Blackfire making her moan some more and crazily. Blackfire began to breathe heavily feeling Shadow's shaft drenching her rapidly from Shadow's speed and power._

"_Uh... uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhhhhhhh! Right there Shadow, give it to me. Harder... Deeper..." Blackfire moaned_

_Shadow smiled naughtily while pumping into Blackfire. Shadow then start to go balls deep inside of Blackfire making her scream as she had her tongue out moaning deeply and breathing heavily._

"_YES... More... MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Blackfire screamed_

"_Blackfire, I'm about to climax anytime soon" Shadow groaned_

"_Uh yeah... Fuck me harder Shadow... Harder... Faster, it feel so damn good"_

_This went on for 6 hours nonstop and Blackfire was sweating of pleasure same goes to Shadow. Shadow continued on pounding Blackfire making her moan some more and crazily. Her ass cheeks had already began jiggling from Shadow's thrusts and movement and also the bed was shaking from every movement._

"_Yes yes yes YES! Fuck me Shadow, give it to me. Fuck me" Blackfire moaned_

"_Damn this girl is a major freak! But in other words she's enjoying this moment so I can't back down now" Shadow thought_

"_Oh Shadow... You're going to make me... CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM!"_

"_Blackfire, I'm getting close"_

"_Fuck me Shadow, give it to me. Fuck me like a freaky pornstar"_

_As this went on, Shadow then start to reach his climax and pulling out his shaft and start to burst his cum on Blackfire's booty and her back. Blackfire start to pant and catching her breath moaning softly as she laid on her stomach and looking back at Shadow._

"_Mmm... Shadow, that was amazing" Blackfire complimented_

"_It sure was but I'm not done with you yet, I got one more thing to do" Shadow stated_

"_Oh really, what's that"_

_Shadow smiled naughtily and start to inserted his shaft into Blackfire's anal and making her gasp in shock and excitement._

"_OH MY ASS!" Blackfire screamed_

_Shadow smiled naughtily as he began pumping into Blackfire making her moan real hard and deep. Shadow start to give Blackfire a few smacks on her ass causing her to yelp._

"_UH! Right there Shadow, smack my ass. Treat me like your bitch" Blackfire moaned_

_Shadow kept his pace and speed as he went on pumping into Blackfire's anal for 31 minutes and sooner or later, Shadow then start to burst his cum inside of Blackfire's anal. Shadow pull out his shaft and collapsed on the bed and began to relaxed. Blackfire snuggled up with Shadow, covering themselves with bedsheets and kissing him on the cheek._

"_Shadow that was amazing. The sex was so amazing, I enjoyed it" Blackfire cooed happily_

"_It sure was Blackfire, I enjoyed it too" Shadow responded_

"_Can we do this again if we bump into each other or something?"_

"_Sure thing but right now I'm exhausted and tired. Why don't we get some rest"_

"_Sounds like a good idea to me good night Shadow"_

"_Good night to you too Blackfire"_

_Blackfire smiled and kissed Shadow on the lips and they began a make out session for a few minutes and they drifted off asleep throughout the rest of the night._

**There you all have it guys. A nice hot steamy chapter got taken care of. I hope you all enjoyed it since I've already added Blackfire from the Teen Titans series. So read and review everyone as more on the way coming soon.**

**Also, if you guys have a request or a suggestion to see in my later chapters. Feel free to send me one or two, it doesn't matter how many requests you like to send me.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rock of Love

"There you all have it, after that we went to sleep throughout the rest of the night" Shadow explained finishing his story

"Wow Shadow, I've never known Blackfire was a freak" Sonic responded in shock

"Yeah well now you all know"

"Yeah um... So Shadow, is there a next lady that you encountered and sleep with?" Tails asked

"Yes there is still more and you're going to love this"

"Lay it on me" Knuckles requested

"Ok here goes, I happen to encountered this rocker ghost in the ghost zone"

"Really... What's her name Shads?" Sonic asked

"Her name... her name is **Ember Mclain**"

"Y**OU SLEPT WITH A GHOST?**" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles yelled in surprised

"Yep no lie, this is serious"

"Shadow, I can't believe you slept with Ember McClain, the ghost rocker who tried to kill Danny Phantom" Sonic exclaimed

"Yeah let me explain how this went down"

"Explain us the details" Knuckles requested

"Thank you, now where to begin with this story... Oh yeah, it was back when I was wandering through the ghost zone trying to find a way out of the forsaken place..."

_Flashback..._

_Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik himself. Shadow was stranding into the horror place known as the Ghost Zone. Shadow wandered around and finding a way out the place. He fought off the ghost and the ghosts were no match for the ultimate life form._

_Shadow had on his black and red sleevless shirt, black and red cargo pants and his original shoes. Shadow walk through the zone and trying to find a way, any way to get out of the forsaken place. As the ultimate life form kept moving, he then sees a bar nearby called: Lonely Arsenals. Shadow look at the sign of the bar as there were neon light lighted up dazzling it in around the sign._

"_A bar here... In this horrible place, man this just getting better in every second. I might as well go in and see what they got and maybe start a bar fight cause I'm up for some entertainment" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow heads inside the bar. Once he got inside, there were music playing, some ghost were having a drink socializing and hanging out. Shadow looked around as some of the ghosts have their eyes on him. Shadow didn't hesitate and knew he was ready for anything that was going to happen sooner. The female ghosts start to eye on the Ultimate Life Form but Shadow ignored them and so he made his way to the counter and took a seat on a stool._

"_Hey kid, what can I get you?" the Bartender asked while cleaning the beer glass_

"_Let me get one cocktail if you have any"_

"_Sure we do kid, one cocktail coming up"_

_The bartender start to serve up a cocktail for Shadow and gives him his drink. Shadow showed gratitude and sips down his drink. Shadow start to think of a way out the ghost zone until the bartender served Shadow another drink and it was a martini._

"_Here you go kid, here's another drink for you" the Bartender said_

"_What the... I didn't order another drink" Shadow corrected himself_

"_Yeah... (Start to pint to his right) But she did"_

_Shadow turned his left and sees a rocker ghost lady. She had flaming blue hair, wear a black one strap tank top that expose her midriff, tight fitting black leather pants, grey boots that shaped like skull and also wear a black choker around her neck. Also she had purple lipstick and has green eyes._

_The female rocker ghost eyed on Shadow and looking at him seductively. She then start to smile at Shadow which Shadow rolled his eye but instead, he then start to take his drink and proceed to the rocker girl and sat next to her._

"_Hey" Shadow greeted_

"_Hey yourself cutie, you're new here?" the rocker female responded_

"_Yeah but I'm not a ghost, I was teleported here by accident and trying to find a way back home"_

"_Oh... So what's your name?"_

"_It's Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and you are..."_

"_Ember, Ember Mclain cutie. So what's up with you, you got any plans?"_

"_No I don't and I do feel a little tired and maybe find a hotel to stay at if there is one"_

"_We don't have a hotel here but you can come in my realm room and keep me company. I won't bite handsome"_

"_Um... Ok, sure why not"_

"_Good now come on babypop, let's get out of here"_

"_Right behind you"_

_Minutes later..._

_Shadow and Ember arrived to Ember's small room apartment appearing in a whirlwind of flames. Shadow looked around as the room was blue, there were some rock band posters, purple lava lamp on the side table and a black and blue king size bed._

"_Nice place you have here, you're really into rock aren't you?" Shadow wondered_

"_Yeah it was my big dream and now here I am a ghost rocker with incredible power" Ember responded_

"_I can see that"_

"_So what's up with you, are you always look this handsome"_

"_Haha very funny and no, I just be myself and that's it. So what made you brought me here to your place?'_

"_Well to be honest, I want some fun and action. I've broke up with Skulker because he's a lousy hunter, also he can't even find the TV remote and he always forgets about our dates too"_

"_Oh... Sorry to hear that"_

"_Yeah... When I first saw you at the bar when I was depressed and lonely, I knew I need to be close to you and... (Start to walk over to Shadow and getting close to him, also rubbing his chest and looking down at him since she was a little taller than Shadow) Want to make things hotter"_

_Shadow was intrigue and how close he was with Ember looking direct seductively at him smiling at the Ultimate Life Form._

"_Well you're pretty sexy and beautiful... For a ghost" Shadow complimented_

"_Yeah... (Continuing rubbing Shadow's chest and looking into Shadow's crimson red eyes seductively) Go on" Ember requested_

"_Who sure love rock and roll so much"_

"_Uh huh..."_

"_And um... Got a great personality"_

"_Keep going..."_

"_I... I don't know what to say really and your eyes are so gorgeous"_

"_*Giggle*You sure know how to make a girl smile and happy"_

"_Yeah well um... I have my ways and..."_

"_Yeah what is it"_

"_Damn... This girl really want to have fun with me and want to spend time with me. I'm not going to lie, she is mad sexy" Shadow thought_

"_You are a sexy rocker chick who loves to play a guitar and have the music bumping"_

"_Mmm... I like that Shadow, so anything else you want to say (Start to wrap her right hand around Shadow's neck and gently squeezing Shadow's crotch with her left hand also kissing him on the cheek)"_

"_No that's all and... Ah who am I kidding, enough with the compliments and let's get down to business (Starts to pull Ember close to him)"_

"_Ooo you just read... (Leaning towards Shadow) My mind"_

_Seconds after, Ember lean to Shadow and start to kiss him on the lips. Shadow returns the kiss and wrapping his hands around Ember's back. Their kiss was soft, passionate and lust. While kissing, Shadow start sliding down his hands to Ember's lower back slowly and reaching to Ember's firm ass and then suddenly he start to squeeze and gripping it causing Ember to muffled Shadow's mouth and shot her eyes open._

"_Mmmmm" Ember muffled_

_Ember felt Shadow's hands caressing and squeezing it but she liked the gentle touch and feeling and went on kissing Shadow on the lips and letting him touch and squeezing her rear. While kissing for like 17 minutes, Ember broke the kiss while rubbing her left hand on Shadow's crotch start to smile. Shadow then plan to toss and pushing Shadow to her bed gently._

_Shadow stared at Ember as she took off her boots and start crawling on the bed and taking off his shoes and placing them on the side._

"_What're you..."_

"_(Puts her finger on Shadow's lips) Shh... Just sit back and enjoy the ride just what I'm going to give you right now" Ember commanded_

"_Um... Ok"_

_Shadow sat back and relax once he put his head on the pillow. Ember lean to Shadow and kisses him on the lips once again. As they were kissing, Ember reach and grabbing the remote and turning on some music but she didn't play some rock music, she was playing some R&B music in order to set on the mood._

_The radio played the song **Ciara – Body Party**. Shadow soon to noticed there was some music playing in the apartment which he broke the kiss._

"_Did you just put some R&B music?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I did to set the mood for this, anyway where were we" Ember responded seductively_

_Ember lean towards Shadow and kissing him on the lips and they continued their make out session. Shadow slides his down to her rear and groping her ass making Ember yelp while kissing him. They continued making out together for like 13 minutes nonstop and everlasting but sooner or later, someone then knock on Ember's door causing the two to stop kissing. Ember glared at the door and was upset to this._

"_Great who is knocking on my door when I'm having some alone time with this cute hedgehog here" Ember said in annoyance_

_Ember got off of Shadow and getting out of bed and walk straight to the door. Once she opens it, it was Kitty and Penelope Spectra._

"_Kitty, Penelope! What're you girls doing here?" Ember asked_

"_We came by to see if you want to hang out with us. We're going to a club just us girls to have fun. Are you in?" Kitty asked_

"_Nope... I got to write a new song" Ember lied_

"_Ok, it's your choice then. If you ever change your mind, we'll be at the club called: Club Green" Penelope stated_

"_Ok and thank you" Ember closes the door and start to lick her lips._

"_Now... Where were we?" Ember sexily asked_

_Ember climbed back on the bed and instead of kissing, she start to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his erected shaft as it was in it's full size. Ember licked her lips but first she start to strip off his pants and only had on red silk boxers. Ember climbed on top of Shadow and rubbing her crotch on Shadow's shaft. Ember had then start to move her hips to the song and got Shadow to start moaning softly._

_While moving her hips, Shadow start to caress her hips and suddenly start groping her ass making her yelp in pleasure._

"_Oh... babypop, you sure know how to touch the right spots" Ember cooed_

"_Yeah I sure have my ways" Shadow responded_

"_But still you're good, now why don't I turn up the heat because the way I'm moving right now is going to be the last moment and I'm going to make it hotter"_

_Ember took off her shirt and throw it to the side and Shadow smiled naughtily and started to fondle to Ember's breasts. Ember begin moaning softly right after when Shadow start fondling her breasts._

"_Mmm... Your hands feels so gentle, don't stop now Shadow" Ember moaned_

_Shadow spent a few minutes fondling Ember's breasts and second later, he took off her black bra and throw them to the side and pulled Ember close to her and start sucking on her breasts making her moan. Shadow licked her nipples as they start erect. Shadow took this chance as he softly bite her nipples and went back sucking on her breasts._

"_Oh Shadow... it feels so good" Ember moaned_

_Shadow took 13 minutes sucking on her breasts and decided to put a stop to it. Ember rub on Shadow's chest and start to grind on Shadow's shaft making Shadow moaned a little._

"_Babypop, why don't we get out of our clothes and continued this moment together" Ember suggested_

"_Yeah I agree" Shadow agreed_

_Ember smiled and gets off of Shadow and off the bed. Shadow took off his clothes and sees Ember stripping off her clothes slowly and sexily looking over her shoulders as Shadow enjoying seeing Ember taking off her clothes slowly giving Shadow a little show. She was now fully naked and decided to give Shadow a little show when she turned on the song **Ciara – Promise**. Ember start swaying her hips sexually giving Shadow a nice little show._

_Shadow sat back on the bed laying his head on the pillow and watch as Ember danced to the song. She turned around and facing Shadow and smiled at him while dancing. Shadow gestured Ember to come close and which Ember smiled and walk slowly and sexily to Shadow and climbed on the bed and crawling over to Shadow._

_Ember the stopped and start to stroke Shadow's shaft and sucking on Shadow's balls with pure lust. Ember then lick the bottom of Shadow's shaft and all the wall to the top of the head and licking the head rapidly making Shadow moaned._

"_Oh" Shadow moaned_

_Ember muffled continuing on sucking on Shadow's shaft. She start to increase her speed and sucking it rapidly and also sucking it hard. She then slow down and deepthroat Shadow's shaft making him moan a little hard._

"_Ah yeah... That's it, keep going. That felt so good" Shadow moaned_

_Ember rolled her eyes just when she was deepthroating Shadow's shaft to her throat. She then decided to pull away for oxygen after 2 minutes deepthroating. Ember spend 12 minutes sucking on Shadow's shaft and decided to stop. Ember turned around and had her face down and ass up looking back at Shadow and licked her lips._

"_Come on babypop, it's your turn to please me and fuck me hard like a bad boy that you are" Ember demanded sexily_

_Shadow nodded his head and smiled. She gets behind of Ember and inserts his shaft inside of Ember's anal making gasped in total shock. _

"_*Gasp* OH MY ASS!" Ember gasped_

_Shadow start thrusting into Ember's anal making moan. Her body start to move back and forth when Shadow thrusts into her. Ember then start to moaning of pleasure grabbing the bed sheets._

"_Uh... It feels so good, the pain is fading away. Fuck me Shadow, give it to me" Ember moaned_

"_Damn... Your ass is too tight Ember and it's like squeezing my shaft but in other words it feels good" Shadow groaned_

_Shadow kept his pace and had decided to increase his speed and thrusting into Ember fast. Ember moaned hard after Shadow start pumping into Ember's ass hard and fast._

"_Yes... It's so big, Oh Shadow harder... Faster... **DEEPER, POUND ME!**" Ember moaned_

_Ember rolled her eyes moaning and sticking her tongue out knowing it feel so good for Ember. Shadow thrust into Ember for 48 minutes and soon he cannot take much more._

"_Ember... I'm about to... Gyaaah" Shadow moaned_

_Seconds after, Shadow start to climax and bursting his cum inside of Ember's anal making Ember gasped and moaned in pleasure._

"_Uh... It's inside my ass, it feels so good" Ember moaned_

_After climaxing, Shadow pulled out his shaft and sat back and laying his head on the pillow. Ember wasn't done yet, she turned around and strokes Shadow's shaft hard and fast making Shadow to snap out of it and realize what was going on._

"_What you think I was done yet, I'm not satisfied yet baby. Things is about to get serious" Ember announced_

"_Oh... Biscuits" Shadow stuttered_

_Ember smiled and gets on top of Shadow, also rubbing his white fur chest. Ember cover themselves with her blankets and start to insert Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and start to bounce on top of Shadow and moving her hips. Ember also squeezes her breasts with pure lust and satisfaction feeling Shadow's shaft pleasuring her sexual desires._

"_Uh... it feels so good, harder... Deeper" Ember moaned_

_Ember was now addicted to the pleasure and moving and bouncing her hips into pure pleasure._

_Meanwhile, Club Green..._

_Kitty and Penelope were enjoying their time together also Ember did not show up._

"_What is Ember doing?" Kitty asked_

"_I don't know, maybe she didn't feel like coming" Penelope responded_

"_I wonder what she's doing right now instead hanging out with us. I sure hope she's not with Skulker?"_

"_So do I"_

_Back at Ember's place..._

_Ember bounced and moving her hips fast and hard moaning hard. Also she rolled her eyes of pleasure moaning rapidly and breathing heavily as Shadow's shaft went deep into her. The bed even start shaking from every movement and Shadow had his hands behind his head watching Ember bouncing onto him and her breasts were bouncing and jiggling from Ember's movements letting Ember take control._

"_Oh Shadow, it feels so good. Fuck me, fuck me harder like a porn star oh yes it feels so fucking good" Ember moaned_

"_Come on beautiful, keep on going. You're really enjoying all of this" Shadow seductively said while grinning_

"_Uh... Yes, I feel like I'm on top of the world with this satisfaction. Uh it feels so fucking good, give it to me Shadow. Take it all, it's all yours. My body is all yours"_

_Shadow naughtily smiled as Ember was moaning crazily. Ember also start sweating of pleasure and the sexual heat and so was Shadow._

_Elsewhere, outside the ghost zone..._

_Kitty and Penelope arrived at Ember's door and start to knock. There was no answer and wondered what was Ember doing inside her place._

"_What is she doing in there?" Kitty asked_

"_That's the question I'm trying to figure out" Penelope responded_

_Moments later, they start hearing Ember moaned inside. Which caught there attention. They put there ear on the door and hearing what's going on inside._

"_Yes... harder, deeper Shadow. I'm about to cum oh yes. Give it to me" Ember moaned_

"_Wow... Looks like Ember is having sex with someone" Kitty said in shock_

"_Why don't we let Ember have her fun and leave her alone" Penelope suggested_

"_Sounds good to me, let's get out of here"_

_Back with Ember and Shadow..._

_Ember rode on Shadow for many and many hours as it was like whole 9 hours everlasting and nonstop. Ember wanted more lust and pleasure and had her tongue out and moaning very hard._

"_UH... Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh my goodness... Shadow, oh you're... *Moan* You're about to make me... (Start to scream) **CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM**" Ember moaned_

"_Damn... You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I am... OOOOOOOOHHH YEEEEEEEEEEES IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD OH SHADOW, MORE... MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"_

_Shadow place his hands on her hips and Ember moaned hard and deep into pleasure. As minutes went by, Shadow know he was about to climax and soon he couldn't hold it much longer._

"_Ah... Ember, I'm about to burst" Shadow moaned_

"_Yes Shadow, cum for me. Give me all of that cum" Ember moaned_

_Shadow could not hold it and so he then reaches his climax and bursting his cum inside of Ember and Ember screamed knowing she too start climaxing. Ember rolled her eyes and screaming the top of her lungs._

_After that, Ember then get off of Shadow and snuggled up with him and laying her head on his chest._

"_Mmm... That was the excellent and amazing sex I've ever had Shadow" Ember moaned_

"_Yeah... it sure was... You're quite a screamer" Shadow responded stroking her back_

"_Yeah... I couldn't help it, it felt so good. Anyway, I enjoyed it"_

"_Me too but right now I'm tired and want to relax"_

"_So am I and for now on I'm all yours, you can do whatever you want to me. I hope we meet again sometime"_

"_Yeah I hope so too and right now I think I'm going to take myself a little nap"_

"_Sure thing, go ahead and rest babypop"_

_Shadow smiled and Ember kisses Shadow on the lips and Shadow and Ember drifted off asleep to take themselves a little nap._

**There goes the thirteenth chapter everybody. I added Ember Mclain from Danny Phantom to have a ultimate sex with Shadow the Hedgehog here. I hope you all enjoy this sexy chapter so read and review everyone. More coming soon so stay tuned.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 10 Times the Pleasure

"Me and Ember had it going on and it was totally nonstop and everlasting sex she have ever witnessed" Shadow explained finishing his story

"So Shadow, who was the next girl that you encountered sleeping with?" Sonic asked

"Well... Um... How can I announce this... Oh yeah, I did happen to sleep with **Gwen 10,000**"

"WAIT FROM THE FUTURE!" Tails yelled in shock

"Yep that's her, Ben Tennyson's cousin"

"Shadow, how did you end up to their alternate timeline and how did you end up sleeping with her?"

"Well Tails, it started when I was on the ground unconscious and she found me and took me back to the city right after I accidentally transported to that timeline..."

_Flashback..._

_Shadow woke up from being unconscious. Shadow groaned and rubbing his head. He soon to realize that he was in a room. Shadow looked around and look out the window and knowing he was in a future city._

"_Ok, that chaos control sure took it's toll on me. Luckily I still have the emerald here but I need to figure out where am I and who's place this is" Shadow said to himself_

"_You're at my place"_

_Shadow turned around and sees a orange head female companion standing near the door frame also lean onto it and had her left hand on her hip._

"_I brought you here because you was unconscious"_

"_Oh and thank you" Shadow said showing gratitude_

"_You're welcome and who are you supposed to be?"_

"_Well... I'm a hedgehog, I'm not an alien"_

"_I see... My readings say you're not an alien. So what's your name?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson"_

"_I see... I've better get out of here"_

_Gwen wouldn't allow that to happen so she walk over to the bed where Shadow is and sat onto it and pushes Shadow gently to his back._

"_Please... Stay, I could use some company. I get a little lonely here and I sometimes don't feel like dealing with my cousin when he's out protecting the city" Gwendolyn demanded_

"_Wait you have a cousin?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I do and he's the big hero to this city. Also we have a grandfather who helps us with anything that we need to succeed our mission and our progress"_

"_I see... So what do you want to do since you brought me here?"_

"_Well... Since you asked (Starts to rub on Shadow's crotch) I want some of that loving you got inside of you"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Have sex with me, I'm craving for some fun. Besides... (Starts to whisper Shadow's ear) I can help you feel much better if you have sex with me"_

"_You would"_

_Without any words responding to Shadow, Gwendolyn unzips Shadow's shaft and pulling out his shaft. She start to stroke it nice and slow got Shadow to moan softly._

"_Oh... Don't stop, this feels so good. You sure can help me feel better" Shadow moaned sitting back, laying his head on the pillow moaning softly._

"_I'm glad you're enjoying this little handjob baby" Gwendolyn cooed_

_Shadow's shaft erects to it's full size making Gwendolyn licking her lips. She then start to lean in and laying on the bed on her stomach and stroking his shaft some more making Shadow moan some more. Gwendolyn start to stroke Shadow's shaft a little fast making Shadow moan a little hard as this went on for 3 minutes._

"_I think you enjoyed the handjob long enough, it's time to see how much endurance you have in you" Gwendolyn sexily said_

_Just as Gwendolyn was about to put Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and is about to give Shadow a nice blowjob but suddenly, he communicator start to go off ringing which cause Gwendolyn to stop at her tracks causing her to be upset._

"_Great now what does Ben wants?" Gwendolyn said angrily_

"_Is there something wrong?" Shadow asked not feeling the pleasure_

"_I hope not, just put that on hold while I go answer my communicator"_

_Shadow nodded his head and waited patiently in bed while Gwendolyn left the room and closing the door and answering her communicator._

"_What is it?" Gwendolyn asked in annoyance_

"_Thought I come by and see how you were doing" Ben responded_

"_I'm doing ok but I'm kind of busy right now"_

"_You are, are you working on something?"_

"_Yes I am of course and you're disturbing me. I need to concentrate on my magic and some new techniques"_

"_Oh ok sorry I interrupt"_

"_It's ok"_

"_I'll let you get back what you were doing and I'll talk to you soon Gwendolyn"_

"_Yeah talk to you later Ben"_

_Gwendolyn turned off the communicator just in case no one will interrupt. Gwendolyn headed back in the room and leaning on the door frame sexily to get Shadow to notice her which he did._

"_So... Did I keep you waiting handsome?" Gwendolyn asked_

"_Yes, I'm a patient guy" Shadow responded with a smile_

_Gwendolyn smiled and walk over to the bed sexily and lay on her stomach and placing her hand on Shadow's shaft and stroking it slowly._

"_Now... Where were we" Gwendolyn cooed_

_Gwendolyn start to lick Shadow's shaft slowly to the tip of the head and rapidly placing the head inside her mouth and rapidly licking it making Shadow shiver down his spine._

"_Ah..." Shadow moaned_

_Gwendolyn smiled and start to suck on Shadow's ball while stroking his shaft slowly._

"_Oh my goodness" Shadow moaned_

"_Are you enjoying this little tease sweetie?" Gwendolyn asked_

"_Yes I am, it's too unbearable and it feels so good"_

_Gwendolyn smiled and quit with the little foreplay and so she start to put Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and now had start to suck on Shadow's shaft. Shadow start moaning right after feeling his Shadow pleasuring it by Gwendolyn's mouth and how good it feel._

"_Oh..." Shadow moaned_

_Gwendolyn sucked it slowly and start increasing her speed and sucking it a little faster. Shadow closed his eyes moaning of this ecstasy and satisfaction. Gwendolyn look at the shaft sucking it nice and fast making Shadow moan. While she sucking on Shadow, she suddenly stop and look at Shadow._

"_Shadow, I hope you're ready because I'm going to deepthroat you real good and make you cum" Gwendolyn sexily cooed smiling_

"_Yeah go ahead, I'm ready" Shadow responded_

_Gwendolyn smiled and start deepthroat Shadow's shaft softly and deep. Shadow start to moan hard right after Gwendolyn deepthroating Shadow._

"_Oh... My goodness it feels so good" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmm mmmmmmmm..." Gwendolyn muffled_

_Gwendolyn muffled sucking on Shadow's shaft deepthroating him with full ecstasy and satisfaction. She had her hands onto Shadow's thighs sucking his shaft deep making Shadow moan as this went on for 3 minutes and finally Gwendolyn pull herself away from Shadow's shaft and breathing for oxygen, also there was saliva dripping to her chin. Gwendolyn did not stop and so she kept on going sucking on Shadow's shaft with intense speed. Shadow place his hand on her head getting her to suck it deep and fast._

"_Yes... Yes, that's it Gwendolyn. Keep going, just only a couple more seconds" Shadow moaned_

_Gwendolyn did not hesitate nor back down while sucking on Shadow's shaft hard and fast. Shadow's moans kept on increasing by every second. After 8 minutes of the wonderful blowjob, Shadow then start to burst his cum inside of Gwendolyn's mouth. Gwendolyn jerked away from Shadow's mouth also gasping as Shadow burst his cum on her face._

"_Did that feel good?" Gwendolyn asked stroking Shadow's shaft softly_

"_Yes... It did, I really enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_Anyway you're still hard, why don't we get with the main course and make it hotter"_

"_Sure I'm game"_

_Gwendolyn smiled and she and Shadow then took off their clothes and placing them on the floor. Shadow pulled Gwendolyn close to him and caressing her body. Gwendolyn moaned softly and placing her hands on Shadow's head as Shadow kisses her stomach and suddenly start to smack her ass and groping it making Gwendolyn moan even more._

"_Mmm... It feels so good Shadow, keep squeezing my ass. It's all yours" Gwendolyn moaned_

"_Your body feels so soft and silky" Shadow said while caressing Gwendolyn's body_

"_Thank you *Moan*"_

"_You're welcome, can you lap dance"_

"_I thought you never asked, allow me to put on my favorite song"_

_Gwendolyn uses her magic and putting on some music on. She then play the song in the room __**Twista – Wetter**__. Gwendolyn smiled and moan softly while Shadow caressing her luptuous body. Shadow scooted back and lay his head on the bed and signal Gwendolyn to come closer. Gwendolyn smiled after this and so she start to crawl on the bed but soon to stop. She wave her finger to let him know not yet._

_Gwendolyn start to head to the table and start to give Shadow the show of his life and so she start to sway her hips and shaking her body to the song sensually and sexually. Her breasts jiggle up and bounce from every rhythm. Gwendolyn look over her shoulder seeing Shadow enjoying the little show. After spending a few minutes of dancing, Gwendolyn walk slowly and sexily to the bed and crawl slowly like a cat to Shadow and licking her lips. Soon she was on top of Shadow with full of lust and rubbing his white fur chest._

"_Oh I'm going to enjoy this" Gwendolyn cooed_

_Gwendolyn start to rub her pussy against Shadow's shaft and start grinding on him and moving her hips to the song. Shadow put his hands behind his back and relax as Gwendolyn giving Shadow a lapdance. Gwendolyn move her hips round and round and holding Shadow's hands into her hands and smiled down at Shadow._

"_Enjoying this little lapdance baby?" Gwendolyn asked_

"_Yes I am, I didn't know you can dance like that" Shadow responded_

"_I maybe a helping Ben during his hero duties but I sure can dance"_

"_I see..."_

"_So be quiet and enjoy this show cutie"_

_Gwendolyn spend a few minutes dancing onto Shadow sexually and slowly popping her booty and shaking her hips. Gwendolyn then start to began it was time for the main course. She inserted Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and so she start to move her hips and bouncing onto Shadow also gasping right after Shadow's shaft was fully inside Gwendolyn._

"_Uh... it's so big, so good. It feels so good" Gwendolyn moaned_

_Gwendolyn bounced and moving her hips onto Shadow with full of lust. Shadow watch how Gwendolyn's breasts start to jiggle and bounce from every movement and so he then start fondle Gwendolyn's breasts making her moan to pleasure. Gwendolyn also place her hands onto Shadow's hand where he's caressing and fondling her breasts and moaned to pleasure._

"_Oh Shadow, it's feels so good. Deeper... Deeper uh fuck me" Gwendolyn moaned_

"_You're so tight Gwendolyn but it feels so good" Shadow groaned_

_While bouncing on Shadow, Gwendolyn put her hands onto Shadow's chest and start to bounce onto Shadow fast and increasing his speed. Shadow smacked and squeezing her ass making Gwendolyn yelp._

"_Uh... Right there, that's the spot. Treat me like your bitch, smack my ass some more" Gwendolyn sexily asked_

"_You want more huh?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes, keep smacking my ass. It turns me on"_

"_You ask for it"_

_And so Shadow give a few more smacks on Gwendolyn's ass making her yelp some more. Shadow kept squeezing her ass but instead, her grab on hold onto Gwendolyn's hips and then rapidly thrusts himself into Gwendolyn which got her moan crazily._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh! It feels so fucking good. Fuck me Shadow, fuck me harder like a porn star" Gwendolyn moaned_

_Shadow smiled naughtily continuing to thrust himself into Gwendolyn with incredible speed. After 19 minutes, Shadow then flipped Gwendolyn to her back and changed position as they were now in the missionary position. Shadow began pumping into Gwendolyn's pussy with full lust and ecstasy. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes moaning deep into pleasure._

"_Yes yes YES! Give it to me, right there Shadow. It's so good, so unbelievably good" Gwendolyn moaned_

_Gwendolyn's moans began to increase every much second of Shadow's thrusts. Shadow then start to go balls deep into Gwendolyn which caused her to scream in ecstasy._

"_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss! It's so deep, too deep inside me. Harder... Faster" Gwendolyn moaned_

_Shadow smiled naughtily and kept thrusting into Gwendolyn hard and deep. Gwendolyn wrapped her hands around Shadow and pulls him and kisses him on the lips, also moaning while Shadow thrusting into Gwendolyn which he return the kiss. The bed had began shaking in every movement from Shadow's thrusts also the bed frame start to bang on the wall._

"_Oh Shadow... Oh Shadow it feels so fucking good inside of me. Deeper... Harder... FASTER!" Gwendolyn moaned_

_Elsewhere..._

_Ben arrived to the door and starts to knock on the door which there was no answer. He then knock the door once again and still there was no answer._

"_What is Gwen doing, she always answer her door when she's making new tricks and moves" Ben wondered_

"_Oh Shadow, right there. Fuck me, fuck me harder" Gwen moaned_

_Ben heard this and point his ear on the door hearing Gwen moaning which caught Ben by surprise._

"_Right there Shadow, right there... Right there, oh you're so big and... UH Fuck me, fuck me like a porn star" Gwen moaned_

"_Ok what in the world is she doing and who's she talking to?" Ben asked himself_

_Ben start to transform to Stinkfly and pursue on the sky and looking at the window. Once he get a closer look, he then sees his cousin Gwendolyn on the bed as she bent down and also Ben sees a black and red hedgehog thrusting into Gwendolyn in a doggystyle position. Ben also noticed Gwendolyn was really enjoying the sex she was having with the Ultimate Life Form._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes that's the spot Shadow, fuck me" Gwendolyn moaned_

"_Whoa... Looks like Gwen surely loving the excitement. I've better get out of here before she kill me" Ben said flying out the scene_

_Back with Shadow and Gwendolyn..._

_Shadow pumping into Gwendolyn rapidly in rapid speed making Gwendolyn moan so crazily. Her ass cheeks had also jiggle and clap from every Shadow's pumps. She even buried her face on the bed sheets. Shadow deliver a few smacks on her ass hard which made her ass a little red from the spanking. Shadow also squeezes Gwendolyn's ass got her moaning so hard as Shadow thrusts fast and deep into Gwendolyn's pussy._

"_Yes... Almost there Shadow, I'm about to burst" Gwendolyn moaned_

"_His cock feels so good inside of me, I want more of this pleasure" Gwendolyn moaned_

_Shadow thrusts into Gwendolyn for 47 minutes and then start to lay on his back and his head on the pillow and soon Gwendolyn was in a reverse cowgirl position. Shadow pulled her arms and thrusts into Gwendolyn making her moan so much. The two also were sweating of the pure pleasure and the sexual heat._

"_Oh yes Shadow, give it to me. Fuck me... Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Gwendolyn moaned_

"_You like this don't you" Shadow asked_

"_Yes… Your cock feels so amazing, it's like I'm addicted to it"_

_Shadow smiled naughtily still pumping into Gwendolyn's pussy not letting Gwendolyn to take control… Yet. After few minutes, Shadow let Gwendolyn take control as she move her hips and bouncing them onto Shadow with full of lust and ecstasy. Gwendolyn moved her hips round and round and also placing her hands behind her head moaning deeply into pleasure. Shadow also had his hands placed on Gwendolyn's hips while she was bouncing onto Shadow with full lust, satisfaction and ecstasy._

_This sex went on like this for the whole day and night nonstop and everlasting. They were still in the same position as Gwendolyn kept riding on Shadow's shaft in a reverse cowgirl position. Shadow groan knowing he was getting close and so was Gwendolyn._

"_Oh Shadow… I'm about to cum soon. You're about to make me cum" Gwendolyn moaned_

"_Me too Gwendolyn, I'm getting close too. Almost there" Shadow said groaning_

_As they kept on going having sex for a couple more minutes then all of sudden, Shadow and Gwendolyn start to reach their climax and bursting their cum together. Gwendolyn had been screaming when she climax and Shadow groaned while climaxing._

"_Uh…" Gwendolyn moaned_

_Gwendolyn looks over to her shoulder and smiled at Shadow sexily._

"_Shadow, that was amazing" Gwendolyn said_

"_Yeah it sure was… Your pussy feels so good" Shadow responded_

"_And your cock feels so amazing. Anyway, can we do this again if we see each other again?"_

"_Yeah for sure, anyway you are so fine"_

"_Why thank you and you are so handsome. But right now it's like 6:47am since we had sex all day and night so let's get some sleep"_

"_Sure I'm pretty well exhausted"_

_Gwendolyn got off of Shadow and cuddles right next to him to the right and Shadow cover the blankets over their body. Gwendolyn wasn't finish yet. She pulled Shadow into a kiss and begin a make out session for 7 minutes and the two had now drifted off asleep for the rest of the night together._

**Well… There goes another steamy and sexy chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as I've added Gwen Tennyson 10,000 from the Ben 10 series. So read and review everybody as more on the way so stay tuned who will be the next lucky lady to sleep with the Ultimate Life Form.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Super Pleasure

"So that was it, me and Gwendolyn went to sleep right after the big sex we had together" Shadow explained

"Wow Shadow… I can't believe you slept with Ben's cousin" Sonic responded

"Yeah I know but I enjoyed it"

"So um… Who was the next lucky girl that slept with you shadow?" Knuckles asked

"Hmm… Oh yeah, I slept with **Supergirl**"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Dude… You actually slept with Supergirl?" Sonic asked

"Yes we've met again at the city and I didn't sleep with Powergirl too. I only slept with Supergirl"

"Wow Shadow, how did this happen?" Tails asked

"Again, it was back when I was at this city…"

_Flashback…_

_It was a quiet night and Shadow was on a rooftop looking at the view of the city._

"_This city sure is beautiful" Shadow complimented having his arms crossed_

"_It sure is"_

_Shadow turned around and sees Supergirl floating above him and smiling down at the Ultimate Life Form._

"_Hey Shadow, it's good to see you again" Supergirl greeted_

"_You too so where's Powergirl, aren't you supposed to be with her to patrol the city" Shadow responded_

"_Hmm… Nope, she's with Flash having a date"_

"_I see… So what're you doing right now?"_

"_Nothing really I'm not patrolling the city until I saw you and hear you so I thought I come by here and see you. Are you busy?"_

"_No… I'm just watching the view of the city"_

"_Mmm… Well in that case…"_

_Supergirl ascended down to the ground and walk over to Shadow. Shadow backed away as Supergirl continued walking towards him and had her hand on Shadow's chest. Shadow kept moving back until he was against the wall. Supergirl smiled and rub her left hand on Shadow's crotch. Supergirl lean towards Shadow and whispers him in the ear._

"_Shh… I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to have some alone time with you since Powergirl isn't here with me since the last time we had a threesome together. I want this all to myself" Supergirl whispered_

_Shadow swallowed his saliva and watches Supergirl got down on her knees and looking up at Shadow. Supergirl looks at Shadow's crotch and began to unzip Shadow's pants but Shadow stopped her._

"_Supergirl please, I don't feel like doing this ok" Shadow begged_

"_Come on Shadow, I want this more than ever. Now please… Let me enjoy it with you, it's all I wanted so will you please let me have you for the night" SUpergirl asked_

"_I… Ok, I guess it's ok"_

"_Thank you"_

_Supergirl continued to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his erected shaft._

"_Oooo… Just the way I like it, I'm going to enjoy sucking your cock" Supergirl cooed_

_Supergirl start the bottom of the shaft and begins to lick it all the way to the top and licking the head rapidly making Shadow shiver. She then now starts to place the shaft inside her mouth and begins to suck it down. Shadow closed his eyes and start to moan softly._

"_Oh…" Shadow moaned_

_Supergirl look at the shaft while sucking it. Also, she starts to finger her pussy with her right hand. Supergirl start moaning while sucking Shadow's shaft and fingering her pussy._

_Shadow tilt his head up and looking up at the night sky and placing his hand on Supergirl's head._

"_Ah yeah… That's it, keep going. Don't stop don't stop" Supergirl moaned_

_Supergirl muffled and so she then starts to use her powers and rapidly sucking Shadow's shaft in intense speed. Giving Shadow a super blowjob that he never witnessed before. Supergirl also went deepthroat giving Shadow a super deepthroat that it went all the way to her throat making Shadow moaned._

"_Ah… Oh my goodness, it feels so damn good" Shadow moaned_

_Shadow couldn't take much more of this no longer and kept on moaning into pure pleasure and ecstasy. Supergirl fingered her pussy fast and moaned too._

"_Ah… Supergirl, I don't think I can… Gyaaaah" Shadow moaned_

_Shadow had then start bursting his cum inside of Supergirl's mouth and Supergirl gasped looking at Shadow's shaft as it burst the cum on her face._

"_Mmm… It so delicious, Shadow I really enjoyed sucking your cock" Supergirl cooed_

"_Yeah… I enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_Now… It's time we get down to business"_

_Supergirl got up on her feet and licking her lips._

"_Why don't we continued this at a hotel room. Why don't want to head to my place and Powergirl will soon to join with us" Supergirl asked rubbing Shadow's shaft_

"_Um… Sure, I'm game" Shadow responded_

_Later, the hotel room…_

_Shadow and Supergirl were now in a hotel room on the bed and the blankets were covering their body and also the clothes were all over on the floor and shoes too. Shadow was pumping into Supergirl in a missionary position making Supergirl moaned in pleasure._

"_Uh…. Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UH! Give it to me Shadow, give me all of that pleasure you got" Supergirl moaned_

_Shadow groaned after he felt Supergirl's pussy tighten up which making him groan._

"_Woo… Your pussy is so tight, I don't think I can hold it any longer but it feels so good" Shadow groaned_

"_Come on, keep going. Fuck the shit out of me baby" Supergirl moaned_

_Shadow kept his speed and pace thrusting into Supergirl's pussy deep causing her to moan a little more and went balls deep too._

"_Oh it's so deep Shadow, keep going. Don't stop now baby, give it to me" Supergirl moaned_

_Shadow pounded her pussy making Supergirl moaned of pleasure. He also got Supergirl rolling her eyes of pleasure wanting Shadow to keep going. She also wraps her arms around Shadow moaning crazily want Shadow to go deep as he could which Shadow abliged. He then start to go balls deep into Supergirl making her moan crazily and causing her to scream._

"_OH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! It's so deep, too deep into me. Keep going Shadow, harder... DEEPER!" Supergirl moaned_

_As this went on for 34 minutes, Supergirl then start to flip Shadow over and soon she was on top of Shadow and moving and bouncing her hips onto Shadow in a cowgirl position._

"_Uh... Right there, give it to me Shadow. Give me all that ultimate pleasure" Supergirl moaned_

_Supergirl moaned bouncing and moving her hips. She also start moving them side to side, round and round into pleasure moaning deep and breathing heavily. Shadow spread his arms out and just let Supergirl take over and take control._

"_Oh Shadow... It's so good inside me" Supergirl moaned_

"_Now I can really see that you're enjoying the pleasure" Shadow said looking up at Supergirl_

"_Yeah and I don't want to switch positions. *Moan* I'm going to keep riding you until I am completely satisfied... Oh YES!"_

_meanwhile, Powergirl's place..._

_Flash and Supergirl enjoying to have a drink together and enjoying their date._

"_Hmm... I wonder what Supergirl is doing so far while on a patrol?" Powergirl thought_

_Back with Supergirl and Shadow..._

_Supergirl rode on Shadow for many hours as it was the whole six hours. Supergirl even squeeze her own breasts with lust, closing her eyes and tilting her head up to the as her face was facing up to the ceiling moaning hard. Shadow watch how Supergirl's breasts bounce and jiggle and so Shadow start feel and fondle them to give Supergirl more pleasure._

"_Yes yes YES! More... Give me more, give it to me Shadow" Supergirl moaned_

"_I'm about to climax Supergirl" Shadow groaned_

"_Me too Shadow, you're about to make me. Shadow... More... MORE... *Moan* MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"_

_And seconds later, Shadow and Supergirl then start climaxing together the same time. Supergirl gasped and start to lean towards Shadow and passed out so did Shadow._

_Later, that day..._

_Shadow groaned and finally woke up from last night. Shadow reach over to his cell phone and checking the time and it was like 1:23pm. Shadow rubbed his eyes and noticed Supergirl was laying on him snuggled up with him on the left and had her left hand on Shadow's chest._

"_Wow... That must've been one crazy night last night. Anyway, I better be on my way" Shadow said to himself_

_Shadow begin to prompt himself out of the bed suddenly Supergirl groaned and wake up from her sleep. She then start to stare at Shadow and smiled._

"_Morning Shadow, I mean good afternoon really" Supergirl greeted_

"_You too, it was a crazy night yesterday" Shadow responded_

"_It sure was... I was out of it when I climax"_

"_So did I, anyway I better get going and be on my way"_

"_What's the rush, can we just cuddle for a bit. Besides, I want to cuddle next to you"_

"_Well... I guess it's ok with me, sure we can cuddle and then we can part ways"_

_This made Supergirl smiled and so she snuggled up with Shadow and placing her head on Shadow's chest and Shadow start stroking her soft back._

**Another chapter and it's now chapter 15 everyone. A lot of more chapters to go and on the way so stay tuned. Yes I've added Supergirl to have some alone time with Shadow the hedgehog here. I hope you all enjoyed the hot and steamy chapter. SO read and review please.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Invisible Secret

"After that crazy sex, me and Supergirl cuddled just for an hour and we parted ways and still talk to each other one another" Shadow explained finishing his story

"My goodness Shadow, did Powergirl know about this?" Knuckles asked

"Nope... Me and Supergirl kept it a secret and made sure Powergirl doesn't find out, if she did she would use the kryptonite and and have sex with me for days nonstop"

"Ouch... No wonder Powergirl likes you and wanted to have some alone time with you" Sonic added

"Yeah word to the wise"

"So um who is the next girl that you slept with"

"Oh you guys are going to like this. I did happen to sleep with one of the Fantastic Four"

"Fantastic Four...?" Tails asked in curiosity

"Yep, I'm talking about **Invisible Woman**"

"You mean you have sex with Invisible Woman!"

"You're talking about Mr. Fantastic's wife" Knuckles and Tails added

"Yep that's her alright, let me tell you. I went to go check up my status of my chaos powers and energy since it was a little out on control..." Shadow explained

_Flashback..._

_Shadow was getting a check up from Mr. Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic checking some results on Shadow._

"_Well Shadow, your results and readings saying that you're perfectly fine. You don't need to worry, your powers are 100% ok to me" Mr. Fantastic explained_

"_Thank you, that's all I need to hear" Shadow responded smiling_

"_You're welcome"_

_Shadow and smiled and put back on his black and red sleeveless shirt on and suddenly, there was alarm that went off. The human torch arrived in the room._

"_We got trouble Reed" Human Torch announced_

"_Well time to go hero, let's go team" Mr. Fantastic announced_

"_You guys go ahead, I'll take care of things here" Invisible Woman stated_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course baby go and take care of things, I'll look out here and have a nice talk with Shadow since he's our guest"_

"_Ok, let's go guys"_

_Mr. Fantastic, The Thing and the Human Torch then left out to their destination. The Invisible Woman then turned around and look at Shadow seductively and walking over to Shadow sexily._

"_Um... Invisible Woman, what're you doing?" Shadow asked_

"_(Puts her finger on Shadow's mouth) Shh... Reed and the boys will be gone for a while so it's just you and me all alone together" Invisible Woman seductively responded_

"_Why are you looking at me like that Invisible Woman"_

"_Please... Call me Sue and let's go somewhere it's more... (Whispers to Shadow's ear) Quiet"_

_Sue Richards takes Shadow's hand and takes him out the room and they headed to the bedroom. Sue close and lock the door and then pursue to make out with Shadow. While kissing, they collapsed on the bed and Sue was soon to be on top of Shadow kissing him lustfully and sexily. Shadow broke the kiss which made Sue Storm to stop._

"_Sue what're you doing, your Reed Richards' husband, I can't do this" Shadow stated firmly_

"_I know but he never want to make me feel good until now that I have you here, I want this and I want to see how good you are in bed" Sue responded sexily_

"_Still I can't do this"_

"_C'mon Reed and the others won't be back in exact hours so it's just you and me here alone"_

"_Well..."_

"_Please Shadow, that's all I want is sex"_

"_Ok, I guess it won't hurt"_

"_(Start to smother Shadow with kisses) Oh thank you thank you thank you Shadow so much, now where were we?"_

_Sue went back kissing Shadow on the lips which Shadow start to return the kiss as well. Sue start to roll her tongue down to Shadow's throat causing Shadow surprised to this kiss. Shadow snap out of it and continued kissing Sue Richards as they spend 16 minutes kissing and so they broke the kiss. Sue got off from the bed and start to strip off her clothes as she was now completely naked. She walk over to Shadow as he was getting himself undress which by Sue obliged to help Shadow take off his clothes._

_After Shadow was finally naked, Sue Richards licked her lips and pushed Shadow on his back on the bed and Sue got down on his knees. Sue also start rubbing Shadow's shaft making her smiled seductively._

"_Oh I'm going to enjoy having sex with you Shadow, besides... (Starts to lick Shadow's shaft from the bottom to the top and rapidly licking the head of the shaft) I'm dying for that ultimate pleasure you got in you" Sue cooed_

_Sue start placing Shadow's shaft inside her mouth and gives Shadow a soft, smooth slow blowjob to a good start which making Shadow shiver down his spine. Shadow sat up and watching Sue sucking him off like a lollipop. Shadow closed his eyes and feeling the pleasure rising into him and soon he then start to moan softly a little._

"_Oh" Shadow moaned_

_Sue kept her pace sucking on Shadow's shaft. She also start rubbing Shadow's balls to increase some more pleasure for Shadow which making him moan some more. Sue start to deepthroat Shadow causing Shadow to moan a little harder for a few seconds and pull herself away for some oxygen. Sue also purr like a kitty cat and then went back sucking on Shadow but this time hard and fast. Shadow watched Sue Storm sucking on Shadow with maximum pleasure making him moan some more._

"_Oh yeah... Almost there Sue, I'm about to burst anytime soon" Shadow moaned_

_Sue muffled while sucking on Shadow and kept her pace and speed sucking on Shadow a couple more minutes. Shadow couldn't take much more of this and suddenly, he then start to burst his cum reaching his climax. Sue pulled away and has cum on her face since Shadow blasted his cum on her face._

"_Oh it feels so good, now I want you to please me good Shadow" Sue requested_

_Shadow nodded in response as Sue got on her feet. Shadow pulled Sue to him and got her on the bed and soon he was on top of Sue Richards in a missionary position._

"_Come on and put it in me Shadow, I'm soaking wet right now" Sue requested sexily_

_Shadow inserted his erected shaft inside of Sue's pussy and rams it in and pumping into Sue Richards which made her moan._

"_YES! Right there Shadow, deeper... Harder... Faster, fuck me harder" Sue moaned_

"_Man you're so tight Sue" Shadow groaned_

"_And you're so big, bigger than Reed. Come on and pump that big cock inside of me baby, give me all of that ultimate pleasure"_

_Shadow start to go deep inside of Sue's pussy and pumping faster into her hitting the right G-Spot into Sue making moan some more._

"_OH YES! That's the spot baby, fuck me harder. Go deep, balls deep" Sue moaned_

"_Ok, you asked for it"_

_And so Shadow went balls deep into Sue causing her to scream._

"_**OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS SSSSSSS!** IT'S SO DEEP INTO ME, SO DAMN DEEP! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, GIVE IT TO ME!" Sue screamed_

_Shadow kept on going and continue to pump into Sue Richards as hard he could making Sue Richards moan hard and loud. She even wrapped her arms around Shadow and pull him close to her and also start to kiss Shadow on the lips and had already start a make out session while Shadow still pumping and thrusting into her. Sue start moaning into Shadow's mouth and muffled while kissing him as Shadow kept pumping into Sue._

_As this went on for about an hour a half, Shadow pulled himself away and to lift up Sue's legs and placing her ankles to his shoulders since her legs are up to the ceiling and so Shadow start pumping into Sue hard and fast making Sue moan hard some more. Sue rolled her eyes and moan hard into pleasure. The bed then start to shake in every movement from Shadow's pumps. Shadow smiled naughtily while pumping into Sue hard and deep. After a few minutes pumping into Sue, he then switch positions again and Sue had her face down and her ass up looking back at Shadow as Shadow pumping into Sue in a doggystyle position. Shadow squeezed her ass and giving Sue a few smacks on her ass causing her to yelp._

"_*Gasp* Uh yeah Shadow, fuck me harder. Give me all of that ultimate pleasure" Sue moaned_

_Shadow kept his speed while thrusting into Sue's pussy hard. Shadow also then start to sweat in pleasure and so was Sue who was moaning hard and including breathing heavily also. Her ass cheeks start to jiggle and thrust from Shadow's movements and also thrusting deep into her. They also start to clap from every pumps and Sue was in her zone moaning hard and deep._

"_Uh... Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Shadow, it feels so good" Sue moaned_

_Shadow had an idea and he start to pull her arms back which Sue enjoyed it and smiled sexily._

"_Oh Shadow, fuck me like I'm your bitch. Give it to me" Sue moaned_

_Shadow kept his speed in check and increases his speed a little when he pumps into Sue hard and deep and fast into her which making her moan a lot in pleasure._

"_Yes yes yes, right there... *Moan* Right there, that's the spot Shadow. It feels so good inside of me" Sue moaned_

_The sex went on for 5 hours. Sue was pressed against the bed frame moaning hard as Shadow kept on thrusting into Sue's pussy behind her and they were sweating of pleasure and full ecstasy. Shadow squeezed Sue's butt and groaning as he was about to climax._

"_Sue... I'm getting close, I'm about to climax" Shadow groaned_

"_Oh Shadow, come on. Cum all over my ass. Fuck me" Sue moaned_

_After 12 minutes of pumping into Sue's pussy, Shadow then start to pull out his shaft and burst his cum on Sue's ass and on her back. Shadow start to collapsed on the bed exhausted. Sue laid on her back exhausted as well too. She then smiled and look back at Shadow._

"_Shadow, that was spectacular" Sue complimented_

"_It sure was... I can't believe I slept with Reed Richards' wife, what if he finds out" Shadow said to himself_

"_Hey he won't, it'll be our secret. I won't tell him, I promised. Besides I want to have some more fun with you again"_

"_Um.. Ok I guess we can keep this a secret as long as Reed doesn't find out about us sleeping together and this time I'm wearing a condom"_

"_It's a deal and I want more sex again"_

"_What... Right now, I'm tired"_

"_I know but you can go to sleep while I have some fun with you"_

"_Um... Ok"_

_Sue smiled and gets on top of Shadow and inserting his shaft inside her pussy once again and start to bounce on top of Shadow with pure lust and ecstasy. She then start moaning and laughed happily while bouncing on Shadow. She even bit her lip and start to moan softly feeling the pleasure rising into her. Shadow place his hands behind his head and watch Sue bouncing and moving her hips onto him._

**Well... That's the sixteenth chapter everyone. I did added Sue Storm from Fantastic Four to have sex with Shadow here. Also more on the way so read and review everyone and stay tuned to see who the next lady to have sex with Shadow.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jinxed

"And she kept on going riding you until she was satisfied?" Sonic asked

"Yes... She wouldn't stop but she enjoyed it. After that, Reed and the others got back and kept it as a secret. Also, she wanted to do that again and I told her why not if I paid a visit to the Fantastic Four" Shadow responded explaining his story

"My goodness Shadow, what have you been getting yourself into?" Tails asked

"I wish I knew"

"Well enough with all of that. Who is the next lucky lady that you slept with?" Knuckles asked

"(_Starts to rub the back of his head_) Well..."

"What"

"You guys don't want to know?"

"Why not?" Tails asked

"I don't want to tell you"

"Come on Shads, tell us who is the lady. Is she a villain?" Sonic asked

"Yes and her named is **Jinx**"

"SAY WHAT!"

"You mean Jinx from Team Hive Five?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah that's her, I've met her back when I was minding my own business in the club at Jump City"

_Flashback..._

_Shadow the Hedgehog: the Ultimate Life Form who was in a club called: Club 69 in Jump City. Shadow was sitting on the lounge and having a glass of martini for himself. Shadow finishes his drink and was about to get another drink until he accidentally bump into someone familiar. When Shadow had a good look, he sees a pink hair female which he knew very well._

"_Jinx" Shadow called_

"_Shadow, hey what's up. I didn't know you was here" Jinx responded_

"_Yes so did I, are you here all by yourself?"_

"_Yes I am, I left the Hive Five to get some alone time for myself. You?"_

"_Just came here to have a drink and leave, that's all"_

"_So um... Are you busy right now?"_

"_No I'm not, why you asked?"_

"_No reason, I was wondering if you want to go out at back in the alleyway and maybe... (Starts to rub on Shadow's chest and whisper his ear) Make it freaky"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Please, I'll make it worth your while"_

"_Alright, I'm in"_

"_(Starts to smile) Come with me daddy"_

_Jinx took Shadow out the club and head straight to the alleyway. Jinx pinned Shadow against the wall and pressed herself against him and kissing him on the lips. Shadow which returned the kiss. Jinx wrapped her arms around Shadow and kissing him hard, also she then start to wrap Shadow's crotch with her left hand while kissing him. After they kiss for 20 minutes, Jinx broke the kiss and smiled._

"_So are you in the Teen Titans cutie?" Jinx asked_

"_Nah... I work alone as always" Shadow responded_

"_Well hehe... Let's get our mood started"_

_Jinx got down on her knees and unzipping Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft. Jinx licked her lips and then start to start licking Shadow's shaft from the bottom to the top and lick the head rapidly and making her mouth pop right after licking Shadow's shaft. Shadow smiled watching Jinx licking his shaft. Just as she was about to suck on Shadow's shaft but she put a stop._

"_Hold on, let me do something just give me a moment" Jinx commanded_

_Jinx took out her Hive communicator and turned it off and put it away. She then starts to stroke Shadow's shaft and went on sucking his shaft when she puts it inside her mouth and slurping it sucking on it slow and sensual. Jinx look at Shadow's shaft while sucking it slowly. While sucking his shaft, Jinx start to lick the shaft up and down, back and forth before going back to suck it sensual._

_Jinx start to go deep and rubbing Shadow's balls and pulls herself away and went back sucking Shadow's shaft again. Shadow closed his eyes and placing his hand on her head. He then start to pull Jinx and got her to suck his shaft fast._

"_Yes that's it Jinx. Almost there, keep going" Shadow moaned_

_Jinx suck it fast since Shadow commanded it. After few minutes sucking Shadow's shaft, Shadow then start to burst his cum inside her mouth. Jinx pulled herself away and the cum was still bursting as it was on Jinx's face._

"_Oh... It so much, I love it" Jinx cooed licking her lips_

_Jinx got up on her feet and starts to pull down her black panties and Shadow turned Jinx around and she was facing herself against the wall._

"_Come on and take me Shadow, I'm all yours" Jinx requested_

"_With pleasure" Shadow responded_

_Shadow then start inserting his shaft inside of Jinx's pussy and start thrusting in Jinx. Jinx bit her lips and had her hands placed against the wall rolling her eyes and moan softly into pleasure._

"_Uh... Yeah, it feels so good. Harder Shadow" Jinx moaned_

_Shadow kept his pace and decided to increase his speed and pump into Jinx a little hard not trying to hurt her or anything but seems like Jinx enjoying the sexual pleasure. Jinx look back at Shadow moaning of pleasure._

"_Yes... Right there Shadow, uh that's the spot" Jinx moaned_

_Shadow thrusts in a little faster and deep into Jinx making her moan some more. Jinx moaned happily as the pleasure soon to rise into her._

"_Yes... Fuck me harder Shadow, give it to me. Fuck me like a pornstar" Jinx moaned_

_Shadow kept his pace and speed, Shadow included start to squeeze her ass while thrusting into Jinx. Jinx kept moaning into pleasure as Shadow still thrust into Jinx for about 2 hours and a half. Jinx closed her eyes moaning harder and Shadow knew he was about to climax anytime soon._

"_Oh Shadow... I'm about... Oh yes you're making me so hot" Jinx moaned_

"_Jinx... I don't think I can... Argh" Shadow moaned_

_Sooner or later, Shadow pull out his shaft and stroking his shaft and so he start to reach his climax and burst his cum on Jinx's ass. Jinx look back and panting and was sweating of pleasure._

"_Uh... That was amazing Shadow" Jinxed sexily cooed_

"_Thanks... Glad you enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

"_Yeah, I better get back with the Hive Five. They're must be worried about me so um... Can we do this again sometime when I'm alone"_

"_Um... Sure thing"_

"_Cook anyway I better go so I'll see you around Shadow"_

"_Yeah you too"_

_Jinx smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips and left out the scene. Shadow zip back his pants and then start to leave out the alleyway to his bike._

**There goes another chapter everybody. Yes I've added Jinx to the story. I hope you all enjiyed that chapter as more on the way so read and review everybody!**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Soul Ecstasy

"Mmm mmm mmm... You slept with Jinx, woo that's a first" Sonic said in shock

"Yeah I didn't believe it myself but I did, also she enjoyed it" Shadow responded explaining his story

"So Shadow, is there more ladies that you slept with?" Tails asked

"Yes there are still more Tails and this next one that I've encountered with and slept with is **Parasoul**"

"What the what, you mean the "Parasoul" Knuckles asked

"Yep from Skullgirls, that's the one alright. It was back when I went to go visit her at her kingdom since I've helped her rescue her sister and she wanted to return the favor like going on a date with me"

"Oh snap, this I got to hear" Sonic exclaimed

"Anyway, where was I..."

_Flashback..._

_Shadow headed to the kingdom at the castle. When Shadow arrived with his bike and parked his bike. Shadow head straight inside and the soldiers of Black Egret greeted Shadow which made Shadow surprised. He followed one of the soldiers to his destination until they arrived. They were at the balcony and seeing the nice view of the city._

_There was a table and fresh food on the table and also a bottle of wine also on the table even the candle were lighted up too to add on to the date. Shadow also sees Parasoul waited patiently as she sat on the chair of the table and turned her head to see Shadow who just arrived._

"_Ah Shadow, I'm glad you've come. Come and take a seat and we can start our date" Parasoul commanded happily_

_Shadow nodded his head and took his seat and he was now sitting across from her staring at her as Parasoul smiled sexily. She poured a bottle of wine in the glass and puts the bottle down._

"_Would you like some wine?" Parasoul asked_

"_Um yes ma'am" Shadow responded_

"_Help yourself"_

_Shadow smiled and pour a glass of wine and sets the bottle down._

"_I am glad that you're here with me to this special date. I've wanted to reward you since you helped me rescue my sister: Umbrella" Parasoul said smiling_

"_You didn't have to" Shadow responded_

"_But I want to, you helped me so I have to reward you by having this date that we're having right now"_

"_I see so how's your sister by the way?"_

"_Pretty excellent, right now she's out to get some Ice cream to enjoy herself"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yes and I don't want her to ruin our date"_

"_I can see why, so how's work being the leader of the Black Egret"_

"_Pretty busy, anyway what about you. How's being a agent of G.U.N so far"_

"_It's good so far, everything is alright. So um... Do you have a husband or something?"_

"_No... I'm single, anyway what about you"_

"_Single and working, this wine taste good"_

"_It does doesn't it, Shadow I have a question to ask?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_How do you fight so well, your skills are so amazing"_

"_It's in my blood, I can even control chaos energy and channel it"_

"_Amazing..."_

"_Yeah so how's your fencing skills coming along"_

"_Excellent, I keep training to improve my skills and my abilities of course"_

"_Sounds pleasant"_

"_Yes it does, so tell me Shadow. What do you think of me"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_What do you thin of me, that's my question"_

"_You're a beautiful and a strong woman Parasoul"_

"_Why thank you Shadow, you're mighty handsome yourself and a respectable guy too"_

"_You're welcome and since we're all alone here at the balcony... (Starts to get up from her seat and walks over to Shadow and sits on his lap and placing her right hand on Shadow's chest) We can get to do whatever we want to each other"_

"_Um... What're you suggestion Parasoul?"_

"_Well handsome, like I said it's just you and me here at the balcony. Why don't you and me head back inside my room and we can you know continue this"_

"_I guess I'm up for it"_

_Parasoul smiled, she grabbed Shadow's hand and takes him to her bedroom which Shadow promptly gets up and follows her inside. Parasoul stopped and turned around, she starts to take off Shadow's shirt and feeling Shadow's chest softly and smoothly. Parasoul lean to Shadow and kissing him on the neck and start to take off her shoes._

_Parasoul pulled Shadow closely for a kiss on the lips which Shadow returned the kiss. Parasoul wrapped her arms around Shadow and enjoying the kiss. Their tongue had start to met wrestling each other. As minutes passed by while kissing, Parasoul broke the kiss and smiled sexily at Shadow._

"_Why don't we get started with this moment" Parasoul suggested_

"_I agree" Shadow responded accepting Parasoul's suggestion_

_Parasoul smiled and she start to undress her threads and had on her bra and her thong. Shadow undress his threads and only had on his red silk boxers. Parasoul smiled and walk sexily slowly over to Shadow and got down on her knees and stroking Shadow's shaft until it was fully erected._

"_I'm not going to suck on your cock, I'm giving you a tittyfuck if that's ok with you" Parasoul asked sincerely_

"_It's fine by me, I respect that" Shadow responded with a nod_

"_Thank you, you're a honest and respectable guy Shadow"_

_Parasoul smiled and place Shadow's erected shaft between 34DD breasts and start to move them up and down, back and forth sensually and slowly. She even took the chance to grind her breasts onto Shadow's shaft with pure lust making Shadow moan._

"_Oh... That felt good" Shadow moaned_

"_You like it?" Parasoul asked_

"_Yes I am, it feels good. Don't stop don't stop"_

"_I wasn't planning to handsome, this is just the beginning"_

_Parasoul increase the speed which moving her large breasts fast. Shadow start moaning softly and laid on his back and watching Parasoul tittyfuck Shadow._

"_How does my breasts feel?" Parasoul asked sexily_

"_They feel so soft and fluffy like a pillow" Shadow moaned_

_Parasoul giggled and smiled and continue tittyfuck Shadow. Parasoul went on tittyfucking Shadow for 48 minutes nonstop, she kept smiling and Shadow soon start to burst his cum on her breasts making her smile._

"_Mmm... It feels so good, now it's time to suck on your cock" Parasoul said smiling_

"_Wait I thought..." Shadow stuttered before he was interrupted_

"_I lied, but I want you to lick my pussy while I suck on her cock"_

_Parasoul got on top of Shadow and turned around and Shadow place his hands on Parasoul's firm ass. Her pussy was now soaking wet, Shadow licked his lips and then start to lick her pussy while Parasoul was giving Shadow a blowjob including she place Shadow's shaft between her breasts and giving the ultimate life form a tittyfuck blowjob._

"_Mmm... Shadow's cock taste so good" Parasoul thought while sucking on Shadow_

"_Wow... Parasoul's pussy taste so delicious, I'm really going to enjoy licking her pussy" Shadow thought_

_As the two continue pleasuring each other, Parasoul was so addicted sucking on Shadow's shaft like a lollipop while tittyfucking him as well. Parasoul moans start increasing from every pleasure Shadow when he licking her pussy. He then starts to lick it deep into her making Parasoul moan some more after feeling Shadow's tongue inside her pussy._

"_Oh he is so good, if he keep this up then I'm about to cum anytime soon" Parasoul thought while tittyfucking blowjob Shadow_

_As they pleasuring each other a few minutes, Shadow and Parasoul then start to climax as Shadow soon start to burst his cum inside Parasoul's mouth while Parasoul squirted her pussy juice on Shadow's face. Parasoul soon got off of Shadow and still had cum on her breasts, she start to shake and jiggle her breasts a little with excitement._

_Parasoul then lay on the bed and spread her legs wide open and gesturing Shadow to come closer._

"_Come on Shadow, come on and take me. I'm all yours" Parasoul requested_

_Shadow smiled and was about to get on top of Parasoul but suddenly, Parasoul pulled Shadow and gets on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl position. Parasoul then start to insert Shadow's shaft right inside of her wet pussy and then rams it in and start to gasp._

"_Oh that feel so good" Parasoul cried moaning_

_Parasoul start bouncing onto Shadow and looking over her shoulder as she start moaning softly of pleasure. Her breasts to bounce and jiggle back and forth, up and down in rhythm._

"_Oh... Shadow, it feels so good" Parasoul moaned_

"_It's so tight inside of you but it start to feel good Parasoul" Shadow groaned_

"_Mmm... Right there, deeper"_

_Parasoul moans start to increase a little right after she bounce a little deep into Shadow. Parasoul rolled her eyes knowing the pleasure was unbearable and feeling so good to her. Shadow noticed Parasoul lean back to Shadow and so Shadow then start to grope and rubbing Parasoul's large breasts making her moan some more._

"_Uh yes, squeeze my breasts. They belong only to you, keep squeezing them and rubbing them just like that Shadow mmmmmm" Parasoul moaned_

_Shadow and Parasoul start to enjoy the sexual moment together minding their own business and continue on with their date._

_Meanwhile..._

_The 2 Black Egret soldiers walk through the hallways until they hear their leader moaning inside her room which caught their attention. They stopped and hear Parasoul moaning heavily as they speak._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuhhhhh! Right there Shadow, give it to me. Harder... Deeper, pushed that big cock inside of me" parasoul cried_

"_Wow... I'm guessing Shadow is really giving it to her" the Black Egret soldier said in shock_

"_You can say that again"_

_Back with Shadow and Parasoul..._

_Shadow had thrust into Parasoul into a doggystyle position and Parasoul closed her eyes and breathe heavily into pleasure. Her eyes closed and moan of pleasure._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh, oh fuck it feels so damn good Shadow. Keep going, push it deep inside of me... FUCK ME!" Parasoul moaned_

_Her breasts start shaking in every movement and also the bed start to shake. Shadow went balls deep into Parasoul and had got her screaming._

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! It so damn deep, oh Shadow fuck me like a porn star. Make me your bitch" Parasoul moaned_

_Shadow kept thrusting deep into Parasoul with pure satisfaction making Parasoul moan deeply into pure satisfaction. Her ass cheeks also start to jiggle from every thrusts and they also start to clap too. Shadow had then start to increase his speed since he had already pumping into Parasoul's pussy but he rapidly thrust in into ultimate speed. Parasoul rolled her eyes and grabbing the bed sheets moaning crazily as this went on for 37 minutes and Shadow knew he was about to climax._

"_Oh Shadow... You're gonna make me... Uh you're going to make me... *Moan* **CUM!**" Parasoul moaned_

"_Me too Parasoul, I'm getting close too" Shadow groaned_

_As minutes passed, Shadow and Parasoul then start to climax together and mixing up their love juices together. Shadow pulled out his shaft and sat back on the bed while Parasoul panted and turned around. She then start to get on top of Shadow and lean towards him just as Shadow was about to say a word until he was interrupted by Parasoul's finger to his mouth._

"_Shh... I'm not done yet, we're just getting start. I want more and more satisfaction until I'm satisfied" Parasoul said sexily_

_Shadow and had decide to let Parasoul enjoy the date that they're having so far. They spent many hours having sex with each other and kissing also and plus they were sweating of pleasure from spending most of their hours having sex and the feel of the sexual heat. Parasoul moans had been increasing from each and every amount of satisfaction she's enjoying._

_There was cum on the bed since it was a heated and steamy sex that Shadow and Parasoul had going on. Right now, Shadow was thrusting his shaft between Parasoul's breasts as she was giving Shadow a tittyfuck and also she was squeezing Shadow's shaft with her breasts and smiled at him._

"_Mmm... Oh Shadow, keep going. Fuck my titties" Parasoul moaned_

"_Your breasts feel so good Parasoul, I'm about to climax" Shadow groaned_

"_Come on and cum on my breasts, give me that big load of cum"_

_Shadow took a few seconds to thrust slowly a bit but after when he was about to climax so he start thrusting fast between Parasoul's breasts and Parasoul start to open her mouth and suddenly, Shadow start to burst his cum which it was a big load that came all over her face. Shadow then start laid on the bed and relax. Parasoul wipe the cum off her face and licking it._

"_Mmm... It's so delicious, Shadow I enjoyed the everlasting sex" Parasoul cooed_

"_Ah... it was... Something" Shadow responded_

"_It was amazing, Shadow thank you for this special date that we had together"_

"_Yeah you're welcome and I had a great time with you but mind if I can rest and get a little shut eye"_

"_Sure thing, I'm pretty tired from that everlasting sex we had together"_

"_Yeah definitely"_

_Parasoul smiled and snuggled up with Shadow and the two then start kiss each other on the lips some more and the two close their eyes and drifted off asleep._

**There goes the eighteenth chapter everyone. Yep that's right, I've added Parasoul from Skullgirls to have a piece of Shadow to the steamy sex. More coming on the way so please stay tuned and please read and review everyone to see who the next lucky lady.**

**Also if you have a request or a suggestion for an later chapter, feel free to send one or two. It doesn't matter as it's fine with me.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Ninja and Hedgehog

"I still can't believe you slept with Parasoul Shadow" Sonic said in shock

"Yeah and this lady you guys are not going to believe" Shadow respond with a chuckle

"Then lay it on us then Shadow" Knuckles asked

"Very well... I happened to encountered **Taki** and slept with her"

"WHAT!" Tails yelled in shock

"No way, how in the..." Sonic asked but he was interrupted

"I'm getting to that, it was when I saw her fighting off this crazy assassin named: Tira herself when I was in a village"

_Flashback..._

_Shadow was walking through the village and had a black and red sword carrying on his back. Shadow had his chaos sense that start to act up knowing there was danger around. Shadow senses the scene and turns out it was a ninja who was fighting off against a crazy assassin known as Tira who is carrying a ring blade. Turns out the female ninja was no matched for the assassin._

"_Looks like no one is going to save you, I get to kill you myself without any interruptions" Tira evilly said grinning_

_As just Tira was about to give the female ninja the final blow until she was kicked by the black and red hedgehog known as Shadow sending her flying towards the wall. Shadow took out his sword and got to his stance._

"_You want to fight, I'll give you a fight" Shadow said holding his sword_

"_A challenge... Mmm, I like a challenge" Tira cooed holding her ring blade_

_And so the two then start to clash to each other and hitting each other with their weapons. Tira swing her ring blade and knocking off the sword from Shadow's hand but Shadow smiled and use his chaos spear technique to Tira and sending straight to the wall. Tira growled and charges up to Shadow but Shadow waited for the perfect moment and suddenly he start to kick flip Tira and slamming her down to the ground unconscious. The female ninja had watched the whole fight and was amazed by the black and red hedgehog._

_He turned around and see the female ninja getting on her feet. Shadow went over to her and helped her up._

"_Hey are you alright?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I am, thank you. You've took down Tira without breaking any sweat"_

"_I always find a weakness and the opportunity to take down my opponents"_

"_I see… Do you have a name?'_

"_Yes and it's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. What's yours?"_

"_I'm Taki by the way, hey are you busy" Taki introduced_

"_No why"_

"_I was wondering if you want to go grab a drink with me and maybe talk to each other"_

"_Sure I'm up for it"_

_Later, the bar…_

_Shadow and Taki toast their drinks and have some fun together. They spend time together talking and socializing with each other about anything. They talk about their personal dark past and friend too. They also start laughing together by telling each other some jokes as they were laughing so hard._

_Hours had passed and it was now night time and they had a few drinks together. They were smiling at each other and they wasn't drunk too._

"_But yeah, I've defeated Black Doom and the Black Arms and destroy the Black Comet by going super with the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds" Shadow explained_

"_Amazing… Your powers seem so amazing and your skills also your fighting style" Taki responded_

"_Thank you, it's in my blood since I was created by Gerald Robotnik himself"_

"_You're welcome"_

_After Shadow finishing his drink same go to Taki. They starred at each other for a few seconds but something brought them closer. They lean closer to each other and closing their eyes and sooner or later, their lips had start to touch. Their kiss was soft and smooth like a ocean breeze. Taki wrap her hand around Shadow's neck and went on with the kiss until they broke apart._

"_Um you know… There are rooms in this bar for us to crash in for the night" Shadow said smiling_

"_I know, I'll get us a room and we can continue this in… (Start to whisper Shadow's ear) private" Taki responded_

_Shadow smiled at Taki and Taki gets off her seat. She then starts to twirl her finger on Shadow's chest and walks away. Taki got the room key and the room set for the two of them, she then start to wink at Shadow seductively and gesture to come to the room. Shadow paid the drinks they had together and left the bar._

_When Shadow entered the room, he sees Taki who was already naked who took off her clothes already waiting for Shadow patiently._

"_I'm guessing that you couldn't help it I see" Shadow said grinning_

"_You can say that alright and also, you're cute. I want to have some fun with you Shadow so why don't you close the door, come over here and keep me company" Taki seductively responded_

"_You don't have to tell me twice beautiful"_

_Shadow closed and lock the door. He got comfortable by taking off his shoes and walk over to the bed where Taki is. Taki gestured Shadow to come close to her which Shadow did. Shadow got on top of Taki and Taki look into Shadow's eyes._

"_You have some beautiful eyes Shadow" Taki complimented_

"_And you have the gorgeous smile Taki" Shadow complimented back_

"_Oh Shadow... Kiss me"_

_Taki start pulling Shadow close to her and kisses him on the lips. She caught Shadow off guard but for Shadow, he shrug his shoulders and went on to continue this kiss from Taki herself. They also begin tongue kissing each other when they tongues wrestled to each other sensually. While they were kissing, Taki took the chance when she start to flip Shadow over to his back and soon she was on top of the ultimate life form and still kissing him._

_They remained kissing for 24 minutes nonstop and so Shadow and Taki the broke kiss and Taki had a smile on her face. She start to give Shadow a little lapdance for Shadow just as Shadow was about to speak but was stopped by Taki's finger to his lips demanding him not to speak and just enjoy the moment. Shadow nodded his head and let Taki giving Shadow a lapdance she move and grind her hips onto Shadow and putting her hands behind her head and smiled down at Shadow. Shadow shrug his shoulders and let Taki have her fun._

_Taki moved her hips side to side, back and forth and smiled lustfully. Taki turned around and then start to shake her firm ass and looking back at Shadow._

"_You like my ass" Taki asked lustfully_

"_Um..." Shadow stuttered_

"_Sounds like you like it, how about I shake it for you"_

_With that being said, Taki shakes her ass and grinding onto Shadow sexually and lustfully. Taki look back at Shadow and smiled._

"_Go ahead" Taki demanded_

"_What..." Shadow asked_

"_Go ahead do whatever you want to it"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Squeeze my ass, smack it or jiggle it. Do whatever you want to it baby, my ass is all yours to play with"_

"_Well if you say so"_

_Shadow did what Taki requested. Shadow squeezes it and give it a few smacks making Taki yelp. Taki instead smiled and look back over her shoulder._

"_Mmm... You're a big bad boy Shadow, I want you right now" Taki moaned_

"_Well what are we waiting for, let's get this night started then" Shadow playfully responded_

_Taki smiled and gets off of Shadow. She then unzips Shadow's black and red cargo pants and pulling out his erected shaft and licked her lips._

"_Mmm... I am so going to enjoy this" Taki cooed_

_Taki stoking Shadow's shaft and then within minutes, she start to suck his shaft down and slurping it. Shadow smiled and begin to relax and let Taki have her fun. Taki suck it nice and slow enjoying sucking on Shadow. She also turns up the heat when she begins to suck it fast. Shadow start to moan softly feeling Taki's mouth pleasuring his meat._

"_Oh my goodness… This feels so good" Shadow moaned_

_Taki keep on going knowing Shadow was moaning and knowing it was feeling good to him. Taki muffled and start to deepthroat Shadow's shaft causing him to moan some more. Shadow continued to moan and shiver down his spine._

"_Oh yeah… Keep going Taki, I'm getting close" Shadow moaned_

_Taki took 7 minutes sucking on Shadow's shaft and then suddenly, Shadow begin to burst his cum and reaching his limit. Taki eyes went wide knowing how much Shadow bursted his cum. Taki pulled herself away and start to swallow the cum._

"_Mmm… It's so delicious" Taki seductively cooed licking the cum from her hands_

"_Hehe yeah whatever, I enjoyed that nice blowjob" Shadow responded_

"_Oh yeah, well you're going to like this even more"_

_Shadow cocked his eyebrow in suspension when Taki turned around in a reverse cowgirl position. She then pressed her firm ass against Shadow's shaft and start rubbing and grinding against to it making Shadow moan a little._

"_What are you trying to do?" Shadow asked_

"_I'm giving you a buttjob baby, now sit back and relax" Taki responded seductively_

_Shadow nodded his head and start to relax like what Taki commanded Shadow. Taki moved her hips and looking over her shoulder seeing Shadow moaning into pleasure._

"_Go ahead, you can still touch me baby" Taki requested_

_Shadow shrug his shoulder and start to squeeze Taki's rear making her yelp while giving Shadow a buttjob. Taki start to wiggle her booty giving Shadow more excitement. Plus she puts her hands on Shadow's legs and kept on going rubbing her ass on Shadow's shaft sexually._

"_You like my ass grinding on you Shadow?" Taki sexily asked continuing rubbing on Shadow_

"_Yes... Your ass feels so good" Shadow responded_

_It went on for 8 minutes and then all of sudden, Shadow again reach his limit and burst his cum on Taki's rear. Taki look over her shoulder and smiled down at Shadow._

"_Did you enjoy that buttjob baby?" Taki asked_

"_Yes I did and let's skip the foreplay and get straight to the main event" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm... I like it"_

_Taki gets off of Shadow and gets off the bed. She then obliged to help Shadow took off his threads._

"_Let's get you off of these" Taki cooed_

_Taki strip off Shadow threads and suddenly pushes him on his back. She gets on top of Shadow once again and place his hands on her breasts making him feel them and squeezing them._

"_Mmm... You're hands feels so gentle" Taki moaned_

_Shadow looked around but shrug his shoulders and so he fondled Taki's breasts and also he began to suck on the them since her nipples had already erected. Taki moaned softly feeling the pleasure rising and also wrapping her hand around Shadow's head moaning soft and deep._

"_Uh..." Taki moaned_

_After 3 minutes sucking on Taki's breasts and fondling them, Taki then start to insert Shadow's shaft inside her wet pussy and begin bouncing herself up and down, back and forth and moving her hips onto Shadow. Taki let out a soft moan from her lips and start to feel Shadow's erected shaft drenching her deep into pleasure._

"_Mmm... It's so big and good, right there Shadow. Give it to me" Taki moaned_

_Taki put her hands onto Shadow's chest moaning deep into pleasure. The bed even start to shake a little in motion from Taki's movements. Shadow put his hands behind his head and let Taki take control._

"_Oh Shadow... I'm going to keep riding you until I am satisfied. Oh my goodness it feels so damn good" Taki moaned_

"_Yeah keep on moving them hips, I know you're enjoying this pleasure aren't you?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes... Yes I am, I feel like I'm addicted to your cock. Uh yes... Harder, fuck me" Taki moaned_

_Taki picks up the pace when she start to bounce and move her hips fast and hard in motion. Taki's breasts start jiggle and bounce in motion from her movements and Shadow just watch how her breasts move. Taki noticed how Shadow was watching her breasts move._

"_Come on, squeeze my titties, squeeze them and suck them for me. They need some loving too" Taki requested while moaning_

_Shadow smiled naughtily and start to fondle Taki's breasts some more once again. Taki moaned and moaned into pleasure deeply as the pleasure began to rise upon her and also she began to feel the sexual heat and the excitement. They remained having sex for six and a half hours nonstop including everlasting. They were sweating of pleasure of the excitement and Taki moaned loud and hard feeling and knowing she was about to climax._

"_Oh Shadow... I'm about to... CUM!" Taki moaned_

"_Me too Taki, I'm getting close" Shadow also moaned_

_Shadow and Taki kept on going having sex for a few more minutes and then suddenly, they start reaching their limit and climaxing together into full lust. Taki froze up while climaxing and collasped on the bed and the two passed out asleep._

_Later, that morning..._

_Shadow woke up from last night's encounter. Shadow groaned and rubbing his eyes. He turned his head and sees Taki who woke up._

"_Morning handsome" Taki greeted_

"_Good morning to you too. Had a great sleep?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I did baby, I had a great night last night with you. I was wondering if we can do that again sometime"_

"_Um sure why not"_

"_Splendid and by the way... (Starts to lean towards Shadow and kisses him on the lips) I'm in a little mood for some little fun"_

"_Are you?"_

"_That's right and this time, I want you to fuck me behind me"_

"_Very well then, I guess I got time"_

_Taki smiled and got in front of Shadow and bend down and had her ass up._

"_I'm waiting... Come here and take me"_

_Shadow shrugged his shoulders and decided to another round with Taki once again._

**There you all have it everybody. A nice chapter with Taki from Soul Calibur. I hope you all enjoyed that big hot steamy sex with Shadow and Taki. So read and review everyone as more coming near you so please stay tuned.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Mechromancer Excitement

"After a little morning sex, we said our goodbyes and parted ways" Shadow explained his story

"Whoa... How hot was she?" Knuckles asked

"She was extremely hot for my taste"

"Yeah yeah whatever man anyway Shadow, who did you encountered next to have sex with?" Sonic asked changing the subject

"Hmm... let me think... Oh yeah, I did happen to sleep with **Gaige**"

"Wait the Mechromancer?" Tails asked in curiosity

"Yep that's the one alright"

"WHAT! Are you serious?" Knuckles asked

"Yep and it was back when I was in Pandora the Planet and it was a big shit hole also. I've fought for my survival in order to get out of that planet. Also I even helped The Crimson Raiders defeat and kill Handsome Jack and save Pandora and it was that big celebration back at Sanctuary and man what I tell you... Big Celebration I say"

"This should be interesting and you know she is like 18 years old man"

"I know and she came to me, I never wanted to have sex with her but I had no choice not to get beaten up or attacked by her Deathtrap robot"

"I see you point Shads so please continue" Sonic requested

"Well it started back at Sanctuary with that big celebration like I said before..."

_Flashback..._

_Everyone was enjoying the big celebration at Sanctuary. They were having big drinks down at Moxxi's. Shadow himself enjoying the celebration as well too and smiled. He sat at a empty sofa and drinking some rakk-ale. Shadow also soon to noticed Moxxi walk over to Shadow and giving him another bottle of Rakk-ale._

"_Here you go sugar, enjoying the celebration so far?" Moxxi asked_

"_Yes I am, I'm glad everyone can enjoy their peace since Jack is gone" Shadow responded_

"_Indeed sugar listen if you're not busy why not come visit me at my place. I don't mind having you here and you're a lot more different from my other boyfriends I've dated sugar"_

"_I can see why"_

"_Of course, it's up to you sugar. I'm not forcing you or anything"_

_With that being said, Moxxi gave a flirtatious smile and kissing Shadow on the cheek and left to attend the other customers. Shadow was soon to be joined with Gaige the Mechromancer herself as she took a seat next to him._

"_Hey handsome" Gaige greeted happily_

"_Um... Hi Gaige, what's up?" Shadow greeted back_

"_Nothing really just enjoying the big celebration here with the vault hunters and everything. What about you"_

"_Just being me and quiet. I don't really talk much and I'm not much of a talker lately mainly I just keep myself quiet as always"_

"_Uh huh... So anyway you got any plans while the celebration is continuing?"_

"_Um... No I don't I just need to find a way to get back home"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't belong here in Pandora, besides it's a shit hole anyway"_

"_Can't blame on you on that one baby. Besides, I want to have some fun"_

"_With who... Zer0 or Axton?"_

"_Nope them and not even Salvador either, he's too old for me"_

"_Right... What about Maya?"_

"_Oh no, we're friends and I think she likes you by the way?"_

"_You think?"_

"_Yeah I could even tell the way Maya was staring lustfully and seductively at you nonstop and also smiled at you"_

"_So I noticed"_

"_Yeah are you going to talk to Maya, here goes your chance handsome"_

"_I'll pass, I'm not into a relationship at this time"_

"_Ok just to let you know Maya likes you, anyway come on with me. Let's go somewhere where it's more private for the two of us"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Come on baby, let's go"_

_Gaige takes Shadow's hand and drags him out of Moxxi's bar and they head to a quiet and private spot. When they head and reach their destination, Gaige pushes Shadow against the wall and pressing herself against him._

"_Gaige... What're you doing?" Shadow wondered nervously_

"_Just wait and see cutie, I'm going to give you something that you'll ever going to enjoy" Gaige responded_

"_What's that?"_

"_Just wait and see cutie"_

_Shadow remained silent and Gaige had a flirtatious smile on her face. She then start to get down on her knees and began unzipping Shadow's black and red cargo pants and pulling out his shaft which isn't erected._

"_All... It's not big for me, why not I start to stroke it to make it big" Gaige sexily cooed_

_Gaige start stroking Shadow's shaft slowly and looking up at Shadow. When in seconds, Shadow's shaft was fully erected to it's size, this made Gaige licked her lips and planted a kiss on Shadow's meat._

"_Mmm... I am so going to enjoy sucking your cock Shadow" Gaige sexily cooed_

_And so to Gaige, she start to lick Shadow's shaft sensually and slowly and rapidly licking the head of Shadow's meat. Within three seconds, Gaige fastly place Shadow's shaft inside her mouth which made Shadow shiver. Gaige giggled and start to suck down Shadow's shaft, bopping her head up and down, back and forth in motion and had her right hand placed on Shadow's shaft and her left hand arm on knee sucking Shadow's shaft down and deep. Shadow also start moaning softly across from his lips._

"_Ah..." Shadow moaned_

_Gaige start picking up her pace and turning things up as she start sucking on Shadow fast to increase the speed and the excitement. Shadow place his hand on Gaige's head and tilting his head up and looking at the sky moaning but he close his eyes._

"_Oh my goodness... it feels so good, keep going Gaige. Don't you dare stop" Shadow moaned_

"_You got it handsome" Gaige thought_

_Gaige suck on Shadow hard as she could but all of sudden, she start to deepthroat Shadow making Shadow moan some more feeling how Gaige's throat drenching and tighten his shaft._

"_Oh my goodness... Oh man it feels so good Gaige" Shadow moaned_

_Gaige suck Shadow's shaft for the whole 14 minutes in ecstasy and soon or later, Shadow begin to reach his climax and cumming on Gaige's face after bursting his cum inside Gaige's mouth. Gaige pulled away and was amazed of how much Shadow climaxed._

"_My god... That's a lot of cum you have here" Gaige complimented_

"_Yeah um... Sorry about that" Shadow apologized_

"_Don't apologized cutie, I actually like getting a mess by cum. Anyway, why don't you come and take this Mechromancer's pussy and pound it like you mean it"_

_Gaige pulled down her panties and face herself against the wall and look over her Shadow ushering the ultimate life form to come closer._

"_I'm waiting baby, come here and take me" Gaige requested_

"_Your wish has granted" Shadow responded_

_Shadow walk over to Gaige and put his hands and holding her hips. He then start to rub his shaft against between her ass cheeks making Gaige jump._

"_Oooooooo... I like it when you rub that meat onto my ass cutie" Gaige cooed_

_Shadow took a few seconds rubbing his shaft between Gaige's ass cheeks. Once he stopped, he then start to place his shaft inside her pussy and ram it in making Gaige gasped in shock. Shadow now start thrusting his hips into Gaige in ecstasy and Gaige start moaning of pleasure._

"_Oh fuck yeah, give it to me Shadow. Fuck me like fucking psycho" Gaige moaned_

"_You asked for it" Shadow responded_

_Shadow increases his speed and began thrusting into Gaige hard and fast making her moan some more._

"_Oh yes yes YES! That's the spot, right there Shadow. Give it to me" Gaige moaned_

_Meanwhile..._

_Maya was outside from Moxxi's bar. She began to sigh and lean against the wall wondering where Shadow is. She had a secret crush on him since the day she laid eyes on and see him shoot and fight the bandits, psychos and the Hyperion bots. Maya sighed and took a walk and was in a train of thoughts wondering how will she express her feelings towards the ultimate life form._

"_What can I say... What do I say... What should I say to Shadow. I have a crush on him and I don't know how I can express my feelings to him. Oh what am I thinking, he probably not want to go with someone like a ugly Siren like me since I'm on the wanted list" Maya said to herself in sadness_

_While walking, Maya then hear someone moaning which brought her attention._

"_Did I hear someone moaning?" Maya wondered_

_The Siren followed the noises and took a little peak and soon she sees Gaige having sex with Shadow as Shadow was being fucked by the wall and she had her hands against the wall and rolled her eyes including sticking her tongue out. Maya watched and sees Shadow having sex with Gaige._

"_Uh... Fuck me Shadow, keep pumping that cock inside of me" Gaige moaned_

"_Whoa... Is that Gaige having sex with my crush" Maya thought_

_While witnessing the whole scene, Maya then felt strange inside of her. She tried to brush it out and not getting into it but the more she watch them having sex the more the feeling she has. Maya soon to bit her lip and start to rub her breasts._

"_Mmm..." Maya moaned softly_

_Maya soon start sliding down her right hand to her private spot inside her pants and start to rub her pussy as it was getting wet._

"_Why am I having this strange... *Moan* Feeling" Maya wondered_

_Maya soon noticed that the feelings were too sexual and could not control herself. She begin to finger her pussy and moan softly not to draw any attention to Shadow and Gaige while hearing them having sex._

"_Uh... Oh Shadow, I wish it was you who would make love to me" Maya moaned while fingering her pussy_

_Back with Shadow and Gaige..._

_Shadow thrust into Gaige's pussy and pounding it for 31 minutes. Shadow soon begin to stop and change position. He then sees a chair nearby and had a idea._

"_What're you doing and why did you stopped" Gaige asked while panting_

_Shadow didn't say nothing as he pulled Gaige and took a seat. Gaige smiled know what's going on and so She gets top of Shadow and sat on and inserting his shaft inside her pussy and start to bounce herself onto Shadow in ecstasy. Gaige closed her eyes and moaned hard while moving her hips onto Shadow._

"_Mmm... Yeah Shadow, deeper... Harder" Gaige moaned_

_Shadow took the liberty and squeeze Gaige's breasts making her moan some more. Gaige also placed her hands onto Shadow's hands while squeezing her breasts._

"_Yes that's it Shadow, squeeze my titties. Squeeze them as much as you like" Gaige moaned_

_Shadow continue squeezing and rubbing Gaige's breasts got her moaning some more. Gaige stick her tongue out and rolled her eyes moaning deep of pleasure. She then start screaming in pleasure knowing how deep Shadow's shaft went into her. Gaige began bouncing herself hard and deep knowing how much it felt good and wanted more excitement. Gaige then begin leaning back to Shadow and kissing him on the lips and muffling while kissing._

_The sex went on for 3 and a half hours and Gaige put her hands behind her heads, still having her tongue out and rolled her eyes as Shadow grab hold onto her hips and thrusts into Gaige rapidly and Gaige breathed heavily and couldn't take much more the sexual heat anymore. Also they were sweating of the sexual heat and couldn't take much more of the excitement._

"_Oh Shadow… Oh Shadow you're about to make me…*Moan* CUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM" Gaige screamed_

"_I'm getting close Gaige… It's getting close" Shadow groaned_

_Gaige took control and bounce on Shadow and moving her hips some more as 12 minutes passed and suddenly, Shadow pulled out his shaft and start to burst his cum Gaige's skirt. Shadow took a deep breath and try to relax but Shadow noticed Gaige stroking his shaft fast and hard licking her lips._

"_I'm not done yet baby, I want more cum" Gaige sexily cooed_

"_Oh great…. Here we go again" Shadow said rolling his eyes_

_Gaige stroke Shadow's shaft fast and hard for 8 minutes and soon, Shadow began bursting his cum as Gaige stick her tongue out and the cum sprayed all over her face and lips. Gaige licked her lips and sexily moaned while stroking Shadow's shaft softly and slowly._

"_Mmm… it's so delicious Shadow. I enjoyed that incredible sex" Gaige cooed_

"_So did I, I had a great time" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm… Me too baby, I enjoyed that ultimate pleasure you got in ya. Besides… I want some more of that ultimate sex again sometime"_

"_Um… Ok"_

"_So handsome… (Starts licking Shadow's shaft to lick the cum) What're you going to do?"_

"_I don't know maybe have another drink"_

"_Do you mind I have a little drink with you"_

"_Suit yourself"_

_Gaige smiled and gets on top of Shadow and kisses him on the lips to start a make out session. Maya watch the entire scene and bursted her love juice from your pussy three times and was super horny also she had taken off her her panties and pants._

"_Uh… I am definitely in a mood for some sex right now" Maya sexily said while moaning into pleasure still fingering her pussy_

**There goes the twentieth chapter to this story everyone. I've happen to added Gaige from Borderlands to the story to have a piece with Shadow. Well... It was a hot and steamy love making of course. I hope you all enjoy the chapter so Read and Review everyone. More on the way coming near you.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!****!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Perfect Pleasure

"Yeah that's the story between me and Gaige the Mechromancer" Shadow explained

""I got to say Shadow, she must've enjoyed it when you two were alone" Sonic asked

"That's right, she was losing it when we spend three hours and a half having sex together"

"So Shadow, who's the next lucky lady that you encountered having sex with next?" Tails asked

"Let me see… (_Starts to think_) Oh yeah, I happen to sleep with this woman named: **Joanna Dark**"

"No way…"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sonic yelled

"You slept with Joanna Dark. The woman who does her missions perfectly?" Knuckles asked

"Yep that's her, I've met her at a nightclub at some kind of future city or something in particular. But yeah, I was there to have a good time and mind my business" Shadow explained

_Flashback…_

_Shadow had entered into a nightclub in some kind of Future city. As the ultimate enter the nightclub, the music was bumping and everyone was dancing and having a good time. Shadow headed over to the bar stand walking through the people and headed to destination. He then took a seat on a stool and the bartender walk up to Shadow._

"_Um… One cocktail" Shadow ordered_

"_Cocktail coming up sir" the Bartender responded happily_

_The Bartender start to make one cocktail for Shadow and slides it down to him. Shadow showing gratitude and took a sip of his drink he ordered. While drinking his drink he ordered, Shadow then gets another drink that he did not ordered which caught his attention._

"_I didn't ordered another drink" Shadow wondered_

"_True… (Starts to point his finger) But she did sport" the Bartender corrected_

_Shadow look to his right and sees red headed female wearing a black and blue outfit looking sexily at the ultimate life form and so she walk over to Shadow and took a seat next to him and putting her drink down._

"_Hi"_

"_Hi, I'm guessing that you're the one who ordered me another drink" Shadow asked_

"_That's right, you look cute and handsome with your Black and Red outfit"_

"_Thank you, these are my signature colors"_

"_You don't say, can I ask for your name?"_

"_Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and you are?"_

"_Dark, Joanna Dark"_

"_The Joanna Dark, I've heard about you. You do your missions perfectly correct?"_

"_That's right, I'm a professional. What do you do?"_

"_Work for G.U.N, I'm a agent"_

"_Oh that's fascinating Shadow. I take it that you're a martial arts expert"_

"_Yes I am Ms. Dark"_

"_Please… Call me Joanna"_

"_Ok "Joanna"… Are you some kind of Agent?"_

"_Something like that… So um… You want to go somewhere that is quiet and private"_

"_Um… Yeah sure"_

"_Cool come with me"_

_And so…_

_Shadow and Joanna were in a private room and locking the door since Joanna made some… Deals. Shadow and Joanna were kissing each other on the lips and Shadow pinned Joanna against the wall. While kissing, Shadow hold onto Joanna's right leg and kissing her neck. Joanna then start to moan softly from her lips and wrapping her left hand around Shadow's neck and rolled her eyes._

"_Ooooo… It feels so good Shadow" Joanna moaned_

"_Hmm… I'm guessing that you never had sex before?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes… I'm a virgin"_

"_Wow… You're a virgin?"_

"_Yes and I never had love or compassion. When I saw you and meet you, I know you could help me make me feel happy"_

"_I see… Well it is your lucky day, I'll be willing to help you feel happy and your wish has granted_

"_Thank you and now kiss me and make me feel good"_

"_With pleasure"_

_Joanna pulled Shadow and kissed him on the lips which Shadow return the kiss. As they were kissing, Shadow slide down his hands and start to squeeze Joanna's booty causing her to jump._

"_Is there something wrong?" Shadow asked_

"_No… I like how you squeeze my ass, I like it. Please continue" Joanna responded_

_Shadow smirked and the two continue to kiss each other. As the kiss continued for 14 minutes, Joanna pinned Shadow against the wall and places Shadow's hands onto her rear causing his hands to squeeze her rear. Joanna got down on her knees and start to unzip Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft. Joanna licked her lips and quickly sucks it down making Shadow shiver._

_Joanna bop her head back and forth sucking down Shadow's shaft lustfully and sexily. Shadow watched down as Joanna sucking on Shadow. She rapidly start sucking on Shadow fast in rapid speed causing Shadow to moan in pleasure._

"_Oh…" Shadow moaned_

"_Mmmmmmmmm" Joanna muffled_

"_Keep going Joanna, it feels so good"_

_Joanna gladly oblige continuing to suck on Shadow. This went on for 23 minutes and seconds later to that, Shadow begin bursting his cum inside Joanna's mouth. Joanna pulled away and licking her lips and more cum start bursting onto her face._

"_Mmm… That's a lot of cum you have there Shadow" Joanna sexily said smiling_

"_Thanks… I enjoyed that blowjob you gave me" Shadow responded_

_Joanna got up to her feet and proceeded to the bed. She took a seat and starts to unzip her suit sexily and looking seductively at the Ultimate Life Form._

"_Come on Shadow, come on and take me" Joanna sexily requested_

"_With pleasure gorgeous" Shadow responded_

_Shadow walk over to the bed and start to rip the part of Joanna's suit that hows her pussy. Shadow start to insert his shaft inside Joanna's wet pussy slowly and start to thrust himself into Joanna. Shadow grab on onto her legs since Joanna spread them widely. Joanna then start moaning into pleasure and lay on her stomach._

"_Uh… Give it to me Shadow. It feels so good, give me that ultimate satisfaction" Joanna moaned_

"_Damn… She really do want it, anyway I'll make sure she'll have a great and ultimate sex that's she'll ever witnessed" Shadow thought_

_Shadow naughtily obliged and smile when he start to thrust fast into Joanna. Joanna start to squeeze her breasts and moaned deep into pleasure._

"_Uh… It's so big and good Shadow. Harder… Deeper" Joanna moaned_

"_You like it don't you beautiful?" Shadow asked naughtily_

"_Yeah I do baby and keep going and drill that ultimate cock in me"_

"_With pleasure"_

"_Shadow rapidly thrusts into Joanna making her moan into pleasure. Joanna start to scream a bit knowing how fast Shadow was pumping as it went on for 44 minutes. Shadow and Joanna were sweating of pleasure and the excitement. Few minutes after, Shadow then start to release his climax and bursting his cum inside of Joanna's pussy and burst his cum on Joanna's suit._

"_Mmm… That was amazing Shadow" Joanna cooed_

"_Yeah it was but we're not done yet" Shadow exclaimed_

"_We're not?"_

"_Nope… We got a long way to go now why don't you turned around"_

_Joanna nodded in responded as she turned around and bend over and spread her legs wide. She look back to Shadow wondering what the Ultimate Life Form is going to do. Shadow examined her firmly Joanna's ass was and so he starts to squeeze it and stroking his shaft slowly._

"_Mmm… What's you going to do Joanna?" Joanna asked_

"_Just wait and see" Shadow responded_

_Shadow look and smiled naughtily and looking at Joanna's anal._

"_Is to break your ass apart" Shadow thought_

_Shadow start rubbing his shaft between Joanna's ass cheeks making Joanna lick her lips._

"_Mmm… You sure know how to surprise a girl don't you handsome?" Joanna asked_

"_Yeah you can say that" Shadow responded_

_After that, Shadow start inserting his erected shaft inside Joanna's anal and rams it it making Joanna screamed in total shock._

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY ASS!" Joanna screamed_

_Shadow smiled naughtily and begin pumping into Joanna's anal giving her anal sex. Joanna start moaning into pleasure and biting her lip._

"_Mmmmmmm… Oh yes it feels so got damn good. Fuck my ass Shadow, pump that hard ultimate cock inside my ass baby" Joanna moaned_

"_Wow your ass is so tight Joanna" Shadow moaned_

"_Uh… Keep pumping that cock inside my ass baby. Harder…"_

_While Shadow continue to thrust himself into Joanna's anal. Shadow start to increase the speed of his thrusts making Joanna start moaning some more._

"_Oh yes… YES Shadow, fuck me. Drill that hard cock in me like wild bad boy" Joanna moaned_

_While thrusting, Shadow decide to give a few smacks on Joanna's rear which made her yelp._

"_Oh yeah spank my ass. Smack it like you mean it, smack it like I'm your freaky bitch" Joanna requested_

_Shadow obliged and deliver more smacks on Joanna's ass and rapidly thrusting into Joanna. Her ass cheeks begin jiggling and bouncing from every motion and movements. The bed also start shaking in rhythm. Joanna also grabbed the bed sheets and lean her head to the bed, closing her eyes and couldn't take much more of the sexual excitement._

"_Oooooooooooooooooooooh yes… Keep going, keep fucking me. Fuck me all night Shadow the Hedgehog" Joanna moaned_

_Shadow remained continue pumping into Joanna's anal for about an hour and a half nonstop. As Shadow continue thrusting into Joanna's anal and seconds later, Shadow then start climaxing as he pulled out his shaft and burst his cum on Joanna's rear which cover her suit. Joanna pant a little knowing how much the pleasure was so unbearable._

"_Uh… I don't think I can sit properly for a week" Joanna said to herself_

"_We're still not done yet Joanna" Shadow sneered_

"_What… Still not done, wow I'm really enjoying the sexual moment here Shadow"_

"_So am I and this time I want to take control"_

_Shadow laid on the bed and laid his head on the pillow. Joanna smiled and gets on top of Shadow and inserting his shaft inside her wet pussy once again and begin bouncing and moving her hips onto Shadow. Joanna also puts her hands onto Shadow's chest and including start moving her hips side to side, around and around sexually and sensually into pleasure. Shadow grab hold onto her hips and got Joanna to bounce a little faster onto him. The bed also begin shaking in motion and rhythm. Joanna puts her hands behind her head continuing on bouncing herself onto Shadow in full of ecstasy._

"_Oh yeah Shadow… Go one, take it. Take me, give it to me" Joanna moaned_

_Joanna look up at the ceiling, rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out moving and bouncing her hips onto Shadow hard and deep._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss! Harder… Deeper… Pound me, pound my pussy"_

_Shadow responded by a nod and begin grabbing Joanna's ass and start to rapidly thrusting into Joanna's pussy making her moan and breathed heavily into ecstasy and could not take much more of the excitement anymore. She was so addicted to it._

_After a few minutes, Joanna took back control and continues bouncing and moving her hips onto Shadow with pleasure and lust. Joanna took Shadow's hands and place them onto her breasts making the ultimate life form to fondle her breasts._

"_Yes… Squeeze them Shadow, do whatever you want to my breasts" Joanna moaned_

_While they were having sex nonstop, Joanna's communicator start to contacted Joanna but Joanna ignored the calls and continue to have sex with Shadow. The bed frame start banging on the wall while Joanna bouncing onto Shadow and moving her hips into motion and rhythm while the bed shake into every movement._

_Their sex have finally lasted along for 5 and a half hours nonstop. Joanna's screams and moans had already increased from every ecstasy and excitement that she's been having so far and the two were even sweating of sexual heat and excitement. They couldn't hold it any longer and moaning and groaning together. As minutes passed by, Shadow and Joanna then finally start climaxing together and mxing up their love juices together. Joanna froze up and lean to Shadow snuggling him as the two passed out asleep together._

_Later, that morning…_

_Shadow woke up from the last night encountered and wiping his eyes, drowsy and a little tired and exhausted. Shadow began groaning softly until he sees Joanna waking up too._

"_Morning Shadow" Joanna greeted_

"_Hey good morning to you too Joanna. Did you enjoyed the sex last night?" Shadow asked_

"_Yes I did and it was so incredible. I enjoyed it Shadow, thank you so much"_

"_You're welcome, I'm glad that you enjoyed it"_

"_Yeah and speaking of which…"_

_Joanna starts to stroke Shadow's shaft slowly and looking into his eyes._

"_Why don't we have a little morning sex" Joanna asked_

"_Um… Sure, I'm up for it" Shadow responded_

"_Good and this time, I want to be on top again ok baby"_

"_Sure whatever you like beautiful"_

_Joanna smiled and gets on top of Shadow and so they start to have morning sex to set up and start their mood together._

**There goes the twenty first chapter everyone. Joanna Dark from Perfect Dark Zero, I've added her to get a taste of the ultimate life form here everybody. More coming on the way so stay tuned everyone.**

**Read and review everyone and see who's going to be the next lucky lady to sleep with Shadow.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Phyronix Sensation

"Yeah… Me and Joanna had a great time having sex together" Shadow finished

"Man Shadow… I can't believe you got the chance to sleep with Joanna Dark" Knuckles responded shaking his head

"Yeah I couldn't believe it myself and I got to say, she was a major freak"

"What really, how freaky" Sonic asked

"Super freaky of course"

"Alright alright enough with those questions so Shadow, is there another girl you encountered?" Tails asked

"Oh you're going to love this. Quick question, you guys know Ratchet and Clank?"

"Yeah we all do, is there something wrong?" Sonic asked

"Oh no just curious, anyway you know the ship called: Starship Phoenix?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's just say… (_Takes a deep breath_) I happen to sleep with the captain named: **Sasha Phyronix**"

"SAY WHAT!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled in shock

"Dude… You slept with Sasha Phyronix really? Shadow how did you…" Tails asked

"Let me explain and I'm getting there but let me tell you and start right to the beginning ok" Shadow asked

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles nodded their heads in response.

"Good, it start when I was at the Starship Phoenix. There I reunited with Ratchet, Clank and the others…" Shadow explained

_Flashback…_

_The Galactic Rangers were practicing their shoots and targets. Shadow joined with Ratchet and Clank at the bridge of Starship Phoenix. Shadow also helped them throughout the missions._

"_Shadow, those were some amazing moves you have there" Ratchet complimented_

"_Thanks" Shadow responded having his arms crossed_

"_Yeah Shadow… You're pretty skilled with those guns you burrowed and have one good shot"_

"_Whatever… Thanks, has Qwark ever been skilled like you?"_

"_Nope"_

_The gang headed back to the bridge meeting up with the Q-Force and for the briefing. Shadow was away from everyone and lean against the wall and having his arms crossed. Sasha look back at Shadow and smiled seductively at him._

_After a few minutes from the briefing, everyone then start to rest up. Shadow was about to leave until Sasha stopped him._

"_Hey Shadow, where are you going?" Sasha sexily asked_

"_Somewhere I can be alone" Shadow responded_

"_Mmm… Is that so, why don't you come with me to somewhere quiet and private"_

"_Um…"_

_Without any words, Sasha took Shadow's hands and drags him out from the bridge. They soon to arrive into a nearby private bedroom. As they got inside, Sasha closed the door and locks it and had a seductive smile on her face looking at Shadow._

"_Um… Ms. Phyronix why are we here in this room" Shadow asked_

"_For the fun that me and you are going to have in here" Sasha responded_

_Sasha sexily walk over to Shadow and lean herself and placing her left hand on Shadow's chest. Sasha smiled and suddenly kisses Shadow on the lips and rubbing Shadow's crotch by her right hand. Shadow jumped and broke the kiss._

"_What're you doing?" Shadow asked_

"_Shh… Don't say anything hotshot. Just… (Start to lean to Shadow) Enjoy this with me and take me" Sasha soft requested_

_Sasha again kissed Shadow on the lips and rubbing Shadow's crotch with her right hand again. Also she wrap her left hand around Shadow's neck and pulling him to the kiss. She start kissing Shadow hard in ecstasy and moaning while kissing._

_Shadow had already wrap his hands around Sasha's hips and hold onto her. While the kissed, they start tongue kissing as they wrestle their tongues together into lust and excitement. After few seconds, they went back to the regular and passionate kiss on the lips._

_They remained kissing for about an hour. Shadow slide down his hands onto Sasha's rear and softly and gently squeezes it making Sasha yelped while kissing Shadow. Sasha liked getting her rear grope and so she moaned and pulled Shadow as they continued kissing. Shadow knew they were heading to the bed and Shadow had an idea and picks up Sasha and carried her to the bed._

_Shadow set Sasha on the bed and Sasha pulled Shadow as the two of them were still kissing. Sasha continued moaning while kissing the ultimate life form. They still remain kissing for a few more minutes and finally broke the kiss._

"_Ok I'm not going to lie, that was a long and heated kiss" Shadow corrected_

"_It sure was handsome… I've never kissed like that before" Sasha responded_

"_Yeah… Well I know what this is all about"_

"_You do?"_

"_Of course, you want to sleep with me am I right"_

"_Yeah… (Kisses Shadow on the lips) If you're up for it"_

"_Sure… I am down for that"_

"_Really, you are?"_

"_Yes I am Sasha"_

"_Mmm… In that case"_

_Sasha quickly kisses Shadow on the lips._

"_Let's start our mood and hehehe make it hotter" Sasha demanded_

"_Sure thing beautiful" Shadow responded_

_Shadow got off of Shadow and getting off the bed. Sasha sat up and sat on the edge of the bed and unzipping Shadow's pants and pulling out his shaft. Without any hesitation, she begin to suck it down and slurping it slowly. Shadow watched down at Sasha as she suck Shadow slowly and sensually. She begin moaning softly while sucking on Shadow._

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" Sasha moaned_

"_Ah yeah Sasha just like that, it feels good" Shadow moaned_

_Shadow start enjoying getting his shaft sucked. Sasha stopped and starts to lick it slowly to the bottom and the top back and forth and rapidly swirling it and licking it with her tongue and also making her mouth pop._

"_Damn… You're good at this Sasha" Shadow complimented_

"_Thanks… I had some experience with my ex boyfriend that I used to date" Sasha responded_

"_I see"_

_Yeah now sit back and enjoy this hotshot"_

_Shadow remained quiet watching Sasha continuing sucking on Shadow giving him a blowjob. Sasha begin to suck it hard and deep into ecstasy and lust. Shadow softly groan feeling Sasha's mouth pleasuring his shaft sexually as the pleasure and excitement had start to rise._

_Meanwhile…_

_Everyone was at the room playing the vid-comic on the VG 9000 game system. They start to wonder where Shadow and Sasha are._

"_Hey has anyone seen Shadow and Sasha?" Skid asked_

"_Nope but last time I seen them, they exit out the bridge together and went somewhere I guess?" Al responded_

"_Whatever they are, I wonder what they're doing?" Ratchet wondered_

"_So do I what are they doing anyway?" Helga asked herself_

_Back to Shadow and Sasha…_

_Shadow moaned as Shadow was sucking on Shadow hard, fast and deep. Sasha even deep throat Shadow a few seconds making Shadow really enjoy the blowjob and moaned some more as it went on for 17 minutes._

"_My goodness Sasha… Woo you're about to make me burst" Shadow moaned_

_2 minutes passed and suddenly, Shadow start to reach his limit and bursting his cum inside of Sasha's mouth. Sasha pulled away and start to swallow Shadow's cum and smiled._

"_Mmm… It's so tasty" Sasha cooed_

"_I enjoyed that blowjob you gave me Sasha" Shadow responded_

"_Good and now I want some fun so come on and take me Shadow the Hedgehog"_

_Sasha got up on her feet and Shadow pulled Sasha close to her and caresses her body. Sasha look down at Shadow and smiled and also wrapping her hands around Shadow's neck. Shadow start kissing her stomach and Sasha smiled and moan softly. Shadow surprised Sasha by a smack on her rear which made her yelp._

"_Mmm… Do that again" Sasha commanded_

"_Do what again?" Shadow asked_

"_Smack me in the ass again. I like it when you smack my ass"_

"_Ok whatever you say"_

_Shadow delivers another smack on Sasha's rear but instead, he deliver 5 more smacks onto it and squeezes Sasha's rear. Afterwards, Shadow and Sasha strip off their clothes and shoes, put them to the side and now they were completely naked. Sasha pushes Shadow on his back and Sasha gets on top of Shadow and licking her lips._

"_Mmm… I'm so going to enjoy this Shadow" Sasha cooed_

_Sasha lifted up her hips and start to insert Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and rams it in and begin bouncing on top of Shadow. Sasha starts to moan softly feeling the pleasure risen inside of her and arousing her._

"_Oh Shadow… That's it" Sasha moaned_

_Sasha begin caressing her own breasts softly and closed her eyes feeling the pleasure and ecstasy arousing her sexual needs. The bed start to move slowly from Sasha's movements moving her hips onto Shadow. Shadow decided to place his hands behind his head and watch Sasha moving her hips and taking control._

"_Uh… Uh uh uh oh yes the excitement is so good and hot. Your cock feels so good Shadow" Sasha moaned_

"_Yeah come and keep moving your hips like that Sasha" Shadow naughtily commanded_

"_Mmm… Oh yes"_

_Sasha increase her speed as she bounces on Shadow fast and hard and Shadow smiled watching Sasha move her hips and getting right on to the sex. After a few minutes, Sasha turned around and switch positions and reinserted Shadow's shaft inside her pussy and rams it in and bouncing onto Shadow again. Sasha look back at Shadow, having her tongue out and moaning hard as Shadow watch how her hips start moving._

_Shadow begin to give Sasha a few smacks on her rear making Sasha yelp of excitement._

"_*Gasp* Yes, keep smacking my ass. Smack like I'm your slave, I've been a bad girl" Sasha demanded_

"_You sure, you don't look bad. Beg for it" Shadow demanded_

"_Please Shadow, spank my ass. I need some punishment; I've been a naughty girl"_

"_Ok you ask for it"_

_And so Shadow deliver more smacks on Sasha's ass making her scream in excitement and ecstasy. Shadow also start grab onto her hips and thrusts into Sasha and Sasha start screaming in ecstasy once again and her hands was placed on Shadow's chest and looking up to the ceiling moaning crazily and her eyes even rolled also._

"_Yes… Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me Shadow Oh yes it feels so damn good!" Sasha shouted in excitement_

_Shadow smiled naughtily while thrusting into Sasha with ultimate speed and making her moan even more._

"_More… More… MORE… *Moan* MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Sasha screamed_

_Sasha breasts start jiggle fast and bouncing too. Shadow start to grab and fondle Sasha's breasts and caressing them hard. Sasha like the feeling of Shadow's hands and the two begin moaning together for 37 minutes with pure excitement, pleasure, satisfaction and ecstasy. Sasha had her tongue out and moaning crazily and breathing heavily into the sexual excitement._

"_Oh Shadow… You're going to make me… Uh you're going to make me…" Sasha moaned lost with words_

"_I know Sasha, I'm getting close too" Shadow responded groaning_

_As 4 minutes passed by, Shadow and Sasha knew there were close and Sasha start to scream the top of her lungs out knowing she was going to climax._

"_**I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIING!**__" Sasha screamed_

_Shadow and Sasha begin climaxing together, mixing their sex juices together. Sasha rolled her eyes and collapsed on the bed exhausted and panting. Shadow smiled and had an naughty idea in mind. Shadow gets on top of Sasha in a missionary position and Sasha noticed it._

"_Shadow, you're not done yet?" Sasha asked in curiosity_

"_Nope, I got a long way to go and I'll keep pleasuring you until you're satisfied" Shadow responded grinning_

"_Well what are you waiting form, stick it in me and fuck me hard"_

_Shadow obliged so while inserting his shaft inside of Sasha and rapidly thrusting into Sasha hard and fast. Sasha wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and her legs around Shadow and Shadow lean down and still ultimately thrust into Sasha rapidly into full excitement and ecstasy._

"_Oh YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS! Right there, right there Shadow. Mmm… Give it to me, give it to me like a hero" Sasha moaned_

_And so their sex kept on going and it was everlasting pleasure, excitement, satisfaction and full ecstasy. They keep switching position._

_One: Shadow thrusting into Sasha as she was upside down onto the ground looking at Shadow moaning into pure excitement._

_Two: Sasha watch Shadow as she was on the bed and Shadow had Sasha's right leg up to the ceiling and he was pumping into her._

_Third: Sasha squatted down and moving her hips onto Shadow's shaft in motion moaning softly._

_Fourth: Shadow pumping into Sasha into a bulldog position making Sasha moaned crazily feeling the pleasure arousing her._

_Fifth: Shadow carried Sasha and thrusting into her in a stand and carry position._

_Sixth: Sasha got on top of Shadow and was licking and sucking on Shadow's shaft while Shadow licked Sasha's pussy making her moan as they were moaning together._

_Seventh: Shadow got on top of Sasha in a missionary position again. Sasha had her arms spread out and rolled her eyes into excitement._

_Eighth: Shadow thrust his shaft inside Sasha's mouth as Sasha sucking on Shadow's shaft giving him a blowjob but Shadow kept thrusting into Sasha's mouth and her throat and Sasha had her eyes wide while sucking on the ultimate life form's cock._

"_Shadow thrusts his shaft between Sasha's rear as Sasha giving Shadow a buttjob._

_Ninth: Shadow pumped rapidly into Sasha in a doggystyle position. Sasha grabbed the bed sheets and looking over her shoulder watching Shadow pumping into her pussy and Sasha look back at the front when Shadow hit the right G-Spot and going balls deep into Sasha. Sasha moaned hard and crazily including the bed begin shaking in motion and rhythm._

_The sex last many many many hours nonstop, everlasting. Sasha was in her own world having sex with Shadow and so Shadow cum on Sasha so many times on her body, face, breasts, stomach, rear and her back._

_After a long everlasting sex, Sasha was all covered in cum and was too exhausted to get up or move. Sasha had her eyes rolled and breathed heavily and Shadow was tired also and panting._

"_That was… Spectacular amazing Shadow. The sex was so wonderful" Sasha cooed_

"_It sure was Sasha it sure was. I enjoyed it" Shadow responded_

_Seconds later, the gang came inside the room and look around as there was cum on the floor, bed and on the bed sheets. Shadow and Sasha noticed and they covered themselves with bed sheets._

"_Whoa dude… Sasha slept with Shadow here" Skid stated in shock_

"_My goodness, this room is a big mess here guys" Big Al exclaimed_

_The gang left without any words to say and close the door and Ratchet was more shock than everyone after witnessing what was going on. Shadow and Sasha look at each other in confusion._

"_So um… Are they going to be talking about all of this?" Shadow asked_

"_Probably not, they won't mention a single word" Sasha responded_

"_That's a first"_

"_Well hehehe… You want to go again"_

"_Really you still want to have sex again?"_

"_Yep and this time I want to be on top on you again"_

"_Well… Alright, I guess it's ok with me"_

_Sasha smiled and gets on top of Shadow and kisses him on the lips and the two start to a make out session and begin having hot steamy sex once again._

**The twenty second chapter everybody. That's right, I added Sasha Phyronix from the Ratchet and Clank series to have hot steamy and crazy sex with Shadow the hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form to this chapter everlasting and pure excitement.**

**I hope you all readers and reviewers enjoyed that hot and steamy chapter between Shadow the Hedgehog and Sasha Phyronix. More on the way coming so stay tuned to find out who's the next lucky lady that slept with Shadow.**

**So read and review everyone as more chapters are on the way and stay tune for the twenty third chapter.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
